Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: "Akulah yang menentukan hukuman seperti apa yang pantas untukmu." LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! more than 6k words. warning inside. 'Beta-Ed by FBSN', special thanks to Chiaki Megumi a.k.a Ange la Nuit. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel, ga suka Yaoi tapi suka baca fict2 Neko yang jelas2 isinya Yaoi semua *sigh* c-=_=

Seme Ablay, yang suka godain Neko dengan melakukan adegan Yaoi sama yg lainnya =_=;

Uchinamika no Ichi-chan, thanks to be my friend ^_^

Claudia Cha-Ching, My Virtual Sista'

And All Readers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke & Sakura : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

Mentari pagi menyinari bumi dengan hangat. Suara burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Langit biru yang indah dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak serta angin berhembusan dengan lembut. Di hari yang cerah ini, seorang bocah menyambutnya dengan riang. Perawakannya berambut pirang berantakan, beriris mata biru langit yang cerah seperti hari ini, berkulit karamel, dan dia memiliki 3 buah garis halus disetiap sisi pipinya. Membuatnya tampak sangat 'manis'.

"Ok. Aku siap," serunya semangat.

Dia keluar dari apartemennya dengan senyuman terus terkembang diwajahnya. Dengan ringan dia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju tujuannya. Menuju pertemuan timnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini telah menjadi seorang genin. Hari ini merupakan hari pertemuan pertama dengan teman sekelompoknya. Bersama dengan teman-temannya itu, mereka akan menjalankan misi bersama. Tentu dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka. Tak disangka Naruto bahwa Jounin pembimbingnya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Jounin satu itu akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa. Karena dia tahu bahwa walaupun Jounin itu sering berperilaku aneh, tapi dia memiliki prinsip yang tegas. Walaupun Naruto telah kenal lama dengan Jounin itu, dia akan bersikap sebagaimana seorang murid pada guru pembimbingnya.

Dan disinilah dia.

Naruto melihat kedua rekannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan ujung-ujung rambutnya berwarna merah, berkulit tan sama sepertinya, dan beriris mata merah. Lalu ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit putih, dan bola mata kuning keemasan. Naruto menghampiri kedua rekannya.

"Hei," sapanya.

Mereka langsung menoleh kearahnya. Tak ada jawaban. Si gadis bermata merah itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dihadapan wajah Naruto. Membuat Naruto mundur perlahan.

"A-Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup diperhatikan seperti itu.

Tapi gadis itu masih terus memperhatikannya dan terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Sementara pemuda yang satunya lagi hanya diam saja melihat kedua rekannya saling berpandangan begitu dekat.

"He-Hei… Ja-Jangan terlalu dekat seperti itu…" ucap Naruto semakin gugup.

Tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu menarik sebelah pipinya.

"Hueeh…?"

Naruto langsung menepis tangan gadis itu dari wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hmph… Hihihihi… Kau lucu sekali…" ucap gadis itu seraya tertawa.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat saja. Soalnya wajahmu menggemaskan sekali dilihat dari dekat," sahut gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Naruto langsung merona mendengarnya. Baru sekali ini ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Dia akui gadis dihadapannya itu termasuk golongan cantik. Tapi gadis ini tampak aneh baginya.

"Wah, wajahmu sedikit merona tuh. Tak pernah berdekatan dengan seorang gadis sedekat tadi, ya? Kasihan sekali. Hihihi…"

"A-APAAAA?!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Tidak perlu marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap gadis itu santai.

"Huh!" Naruto membuang muka dengan kesal. (nggak2. Mukanya masih ada ditempatnya, kok)

Tanpa Naruto sadari, gadis itu menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau menyenangkan. Boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memalingkan kembali pandangannya kearah gadis itu.

'_Sepertinya dia cukup baik,'_ batinnya.

Mengingat selama ini banyak warga Konoha yang membencinya, Naruto merasa gadis dihadapannya ini tak seburuk yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia kira gadis ini akan memusuhinya sama seperti orang-orang di Konoha yang menganggapnya sebagai monster. Karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat siluman rubah Kyuubi yang memporak-porandakan Konoha 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku ne," ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Dia juga tersenyum manis padanya.

"Maou Akai, yoroshiku. Boleh kupanggil nama kecilmu?" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Tentu. Aku boleh memanggilmu Akai?"

"Dengan senang hati, Narunaru," sahut Akai seraya tersenyum.

"Eh? A… Akai-chan," ucap Naruto malu-malu.

Naruto merasa sangat senang sekali. Baru sekali ini orang yang baru ditemuinya langsung memanggil nama kecilnya. Biasanya orang-orang sekitarnya menolak kehadirannya bahkan sebelum mereka berkenalan. Hanya karena didalam tubuhnya berdiam siluman Kyuubi, tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas mereka menjauhinya. Tadinya Naruto pikir rekan-rekan barunya juga akan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Eh… Eng… Lalu yang disana itu?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda dibelakang Akai.

"Oh… Hei, Kiru. Perkenalkan dirimu padanya," ucap gadis itu pada pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Zen Kiru," ucapnya datar.

'_Rasanya aku kenal dengan karakter seperti ini. Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara,'_ batin Naruto.

"Hei, dimana sensei pembimbing kita? Lama sekali," ujar Akai sedikit kesal.

"Dia pasti akan terlambat. Lalu saat dia datang, dia akan mengatakan, _'Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan.' _, atau dia akan berkata, _'Aku terlambat setelah menolong seorang nenek yang tersesat.'_, pasti seperti itu. Dia memang selalu seperti itu," ucap Naruto dengan gaya bicara yang mengejek.

Akai memandangnya dengan heran.

"Sepertinya kau kenal dengan baik sensei kita itu," ucap Akai.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil,"

"Memangnya dia itu seperti apa?"

"Rambutnya berwarna keperakan. Dia selalu memakai penutup wajah dan mata kirinya tertutup oleh hitai-ate. Dia sering sekali terlambat. Dan selalu membawa buku mesum yang berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Kelakuannya juga terkadang aneh. Tapi biarpun begitu, dia sangat kuat. Karena dulu dia pernah bergabung dengan Anbu dan menjadi Kaptennya," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Jadi dia hebat?" tanya Akai.

"Iya,"

Akai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi dimata Naruto lebih terlihat menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis aneh itu.

Mereka berdua terus saja berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya. Naruto merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Dan lagi temannya ini tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang 'aneh' bagi kebanyakan orang Konoha. Naruto memandang Akai dengan seksama.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Akai heran.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya. Akai diam sesaat.

"Kau suka padaku?" tanya Akai sedikit menggoda.

"Iya," sahut Naruto polos.

Akai langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Dia memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Akai-chan menyenangkan dan baik, makanya aku suka padamu," sahut Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Akai diam kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"'Suka' bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Hah?"

Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Akai.

"Memangnya suka itu ada apa saja?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Akai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan horor. Tak percaya dengan pertanyaan bocah pirang dihadapannya yang terlalu polos. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu membelai kepala Naruto yang memang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Hah… Ternyata kau masih bocah, ya?" ucapnya.

"A-Apaan, sih? Kata-katamu tidak sopan," seru Naruto tidak terima sambil menepis tangan Akai dari kepalanya.

"Wah… Ternyata bocah ini marah,"

"Akai-chan!" seru Naruto semakin kesal.

"Naru-chibi marah, Naru-chibi marah. Ahahahaha…"

Akai semakin menggoda Naruto. Dan kekesalan Naruto yang memuncak, terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua. Mereka melompat dari atap-keatap dengan mudahnya. Naruto berusaha menangkap Akai, tapi gadis itu sangat gesit dan dengan mudah berkelit dari kejaran Naruto. Bahkan dia semakin memanas-manasi emosi Naruto dengan menggodanya. Sedangkan rekan mereka satu lagi hanya memandang mereka tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa ada yang menarik baju mereka dari belakang.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan membuat keributan disini,"

"Kakashi sensei!" seru Naruto terkejut.

Jounin berambut silver itu menurunkan mereka dari genggamannya dan memandang dengan malas.

"Kalian ini, baru hari pertama bertemu saja sudah bertengkar seperti itu," ucap Kakashi.

"Bukan salahku. Itu karena dia membuatku kesal dan terus menggodaku, Sensei," ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Naruto… Tapi bukan berarti…"

"Habisnya menyenangkan menggoda Narunaru. Daripada aku membuang waktuku percuma hanya karena guru aneh yang tidak pantas disebut 'Sensei' karena tidak memberikan contoh yang baik pada muridnya, lebih baik aku melakukan sesuatu kan? Kau setuju kan, Se-n-se-i…" potong Akai dengan penekanan pada kata-kata 'Sensei' sambil menyeringai.

Nada bicara gadis itu seolah menantang pada Jounin pembimbingnya. Kakashi dan Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'_Gadis ini… Dia cukup berani menantangku yang baru saja ditemuinya,'_ batin Kakashi.

'_Akai-chan berani sekali 'menyerang' Kakashi sensei seperti itu,'_ batin Naruto.

"Yah… Lebih baik kita segera memulai perkenalan kita. Hei, kau yang disana, kemarilah," ucap Kakashi sambil memanggil Kiru yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing kalian. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian dan ambisi kalian sebagai seorang shinobi," ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya, ya, aku, aku," seru Naruto semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, ya, Naruto, kau dulu,"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ambisiku adalah cita-citaku, dan aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat yang diakui oleh semua orang," ucap Naruto semangat.

"Wah, Narunaru hebat," ucap Akai sambil bertepuk tangan.

Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya, ya, lalu kau berikutnya, nona," ucap Kakashi.

"Terima kasih. Namaku Maou Akai. Ambisiku sebagai shinobi adalah… bersenang-senang. Begitulah," ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa, Akai-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tak ada arti khusus. Aku hanya ingin senang-senang saja. Hidup itu kan harus dinikmati," sahut Akai.

"Ng… Aku tak begitu mengerti…"

"Haha… Tak apa-apa kok, Naru-chibi. Anak kecil sepertimu jangan berpikiran hal yang terlalu berat, ya? Kasihan otakmu nanti," ucap Akai sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"APAAA?!!!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Yak, cukup bagi kalian berdua. Sekarang kau yang terakhir," ucap Kakashi sambil menengahi Naruto dan Akai lalu menunjuk Kiru.

"Zen Kiru. Ambisiku…"

Kiru tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat yang lainnya heran.

"Ada apa? Apa ambisimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kiru tak menjawabnya.

"Kau tak perlu malu mengatakan ambisimu. Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan," bujuk Kakashi.

"Ambisiku…" ucapnya terpotong lagi.

Kakashi dan Naruto mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama hal yang akan diucapkan Kiru. Mereka terus menunggu jawabannya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"…Tak ada,"

GUBRAK.

Kakashi dan Naruto langsung jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Ahahahahaha~…" Akai hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hei~!!! Apa-apaan itu?!! Kenapa setelah hening begitu lama, kau malah berkata 'tak ada' seperti itu?!! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Ng… Kiru, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau masih muda, kenapa kau tidak memiliki ambisi ataupun keinginan?" tanya Kakashi berusaha mengelap butiran keringatnya yang akan jatuh.

"Keinginan? Ng… Aku ingin makan," sahutnya.

"Maksudku bukan itu…" ucap Kakashi dengan butiran keringat yang semakin banyak.

"Hihihi… Sensei, percuma saja. Kiru itu jalan pikirannya tak dapat ditebak. Segala yang ada pada dirinya hanya 'bebas seperti awan'. Lebih baik anda tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan ambisinya. Dia punya ambisinya tersendiri yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak paham," ujar Akai.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal temanmu ini dengan baik, ya?" ucap Kakashi.

"Ah… Tidak juga. Dilihat dari wajahnya juga terlihat karakternya, kok," sahut Akai.

"Eh? Apa iya?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Kiru dengan seksama. Tapi yang dipandang tak menunjukan reaksi yang berarti.

'_Sepertinya muridku kali ini aneh semua. Mereka sedikit berbeda dari yang pernah kuhadapi. Sepertinya akan lebih berat,'_ batin Kakashi melihat semua karakter murid-muridnya.

"Hei, Sensei, bisa kita lanjutkan saja acara kita selanjutnya?" ucap Akai.

Kakashi memandang Akai sesaat sebelum dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu aku ingin menguji kalian semua. Aku ini orang yang cukup tegas. Aku akan menilai kalian untuk pantas atau tidaknya berada dibawah bimbinganku. Jika menurutku tidak pantas, kalian akan kukembalikan ke akademi. Karena itu, tunjukanlah semua kemampuan kalian padaku sehingga aku bisa menilai kalian dengan baik. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik," seru Naruto semangat.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Akai.

Kiru hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku,"

* * *

Di kantor Hokage, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang dan berkulit putih sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen laporan yang menumpuk di depan meja kerjanya. Dialah sang Rokudaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di Konoha ini. Dia memiliki hampir segalanya, ketampanan, kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan kedudukan tinggi. Yah… Kecuali pacar tentunya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk," sahutnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang Jounin berambut silver.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan yang kau inginkan, Hokage-sama," sahut Kakashi sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada sang Hokage.

Sasuke membaca laporan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke masih membaca laporannya.

"Yah… Untuk ukuran seumuran mereka, kemampuannya diatas rata-rata. Mereka berhasil lulus dari ujian yang kuberikan. Bahkan mereka berhasil balik 'menyerangku'. Tak kusangka baru pertama kali bertemu, mereka sudah dapat bekerja sama dengan baik seperti itu. Membuatku sedikit kesulitan juga menghadapinya," ucap Kakashi menjelaskan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mereka berhasil menyerangmu? Jadi bajumu yang kotor itu karena mereka?"

"Ya, begitulah. Yang kumaksud dengan 'menyerang' adalah mereka berhasil mengerjaiku. Aku terjebak dalam perangkap yang mereka buat. Mereka sangat 'cerdas' sehingga membuatku pusing," sahut Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Jounin hebat sepertimu bahkan sampai mengatakan seperti itu. Apa mereka terlalu sulit untukmu?"

"Yah, memang. Secara personal, mereka sangat sulit untuk kukendalikan. Tapi diluar itu aku cukup menyukai mereka,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Lalu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti biasanya dia kelewat semangat. Terkadang sifatnya itu bisa merugikan dirinya sendiri, tapi kedua rekannya dapat mengimbanginya. Terutama gadis bernama Akai itu. Mereka sangat akrab dalam berbagai arti,"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang Kakashi agar Jounin yang merupakan seniornya dulu itu menceritakan lebih detail lagi.

"Yah… Terkadang mereka bertengkar, lebih tepatnya Naruto marah pada Akai karena gadis itu selalu menggodanya. Lalu tak lama mereka kembali akrab. Begitu seterusnya. Akai sepertinya senang sekali menggoda Naruto. Ada saja yang dilakukannya atau yang diucapkannya untuk membuat Naruto kesal. Dasar anak-anak," ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih tetap diam, tapi pikirannya melayang. Kakashi yang melihatnya seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hokage-nya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Tak ada apapun diantara mereka. Layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya saja. Lagipula Naruto masih terlalu polos," ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Hn,"

"Hari ini kusuruh mereka untuk beristirahat setelah ujian yang kuberikan tadi. Lalu besok aku akan mengajak mereka untuk mengambil misi pertama mereka. Kulihat mereka telah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Kau ingin kupanggilkan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke diam sesaat.

"Tak perlu. Biarkan dia beristirahat. Terima kasih atas laporanmu. Kau boleh pergi, Kakashi," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi, Hokage-sama,"

Lalu Kakashi keluar dari ruangannya. Kini dia hanya seorang diri. Sasuke termenung memandang pada satu titik. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan seseorang. Tapi sayangnya orang itu tak ada disini saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia melihat wajahnya yang 'manis'. Dia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Memusatkan pikirannya pada apa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Terdengar ketukan lagi pada pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk,"

Pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok bocah pirang yang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Hai, Sasuke, eh… maksudku… Hokage-sama. Kau sedang sendiri, ya?" sapanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Tak ada siapapun disini. Masuklah, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dia berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanmu banyak sekali. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dan membelainya lembut.

"Tak apa. Kemarilah," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan mungil Naruto perlahan.

Lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Naruto diam sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Membuat dada Sasuke berdesir dan ingin mencium bibir mungil kemerahan itu.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku punya teman baru, namanya Akai-chan dan Kiru. Mereka baik padaku, lho. Kupikir mereka akan menjauhiku seperti yang lainnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Lalu hari ini kami diuji oleh Kakashi sensei, dan kami…"

Naruto terus saja bercerita dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Senyuman dan cengiran khasnya terus diperlihatkan pada Sasuke. Yang mendengarkan juga ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bocah dihadapannya.

Sasuke merasa senang jika Naruto merasa senang. Karena bagi dirinya, Naruto adalah cahayanya, mataharinya yang hangat dan selalu bersinar dihatinya. Menghilangkan semua kegelapan dan mencairkan hati dingin yang ada pada dirinya. Karena itulah dia akan selalu melindungi senyuman hangat yang ada pada bocah pirang ini. Tak akan dia biarkan cahaya hangat yang berasal dari Naruto redup begitu saja. Sasuke akan terus menjaganya.

Tangan putih itu membelai pipi berwarna karamel Naruto dengan lembut.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan 'manis'. Membuat sang Hokage tidak tahan untuk menciumnya, tapi hanya dipipi. Naruto diam sesaat memandang Sasuke, lalu dia memeluk leher putih Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto, tapi dia segera membalas pelukan sang bocah.

"Sasuke… Aku rindu padamu…" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hampir setiap hari kau bertemu denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu," sungut Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Sejak kau jadi Hokage 2 tahun lalu, kau jadi sangat sibuk. Sekarang kau tinggal digedung ini dan jarang keluar dari sini. Kalaupun kau keluar dari sini jika itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu. Waktu untuk bertemu denganmu jadi berkurang. Dan lagi sulit untuk menemuimu begitu saja. Kalaupun kita bertemu, itu hanya sebentar saja. Aku kan jadi… Sedikit kesepian…" ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke diam memandang wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan sedikit kesepian. Dibelainya pipi lembut Naruto, lalu tangan putih itu mendongakan dagu Naruto hingga mereka saling berpandangan.

"Hn. Begitu? Maaf, ya, aku telah membuatmu merasa kesepian," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh bibir merah menggoda Naruto dengan lembut. Dibawanya wajah 'manis' itu mendekat pada wajahnya perlahan. Membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka agar dapat saling bertemu. Nafas hangat dan lembut saling menerpa pada wajah mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka menyatu hingga…

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Hokage-sama, saya membawa dokumen yang harus anda periksa hari ini,"

Suara seorang wanita.

"Ah… Suara Sakura neechan," ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah pintu.

Sasuke langsung menghela nafas panjang. Kesempatannya untuk merasakan bibir mungil menggoda itu hilang sudah. Pekerjaannya telah menunggunya.

Naruto segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Masuk," sahut Sasuke.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita dewasa berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald. Pembawaannya begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Ada Naruto rupanya. Hai, Naruto," sapa wanita cantik itu.

"Hai, Sakura neechan," sahut Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hokage-sama, tolong diperiksa laporan-laporan ini," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Ng… Sasu… Maksudku, Hokage-sama. Sepertinya kau sibuk, jadi aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn,"

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau pergi makan ramen di Ichiraku bersama teman-temanku. Hehe…" sahut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Sesaat Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Teman-teman?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Teman-teman setimku. Tadi teman perempuanku mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan bersama setelah kami makan di Ichiraku. Hehe…" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau kencan?" tanya Sakura lagi seolah tak percaya.

"Hah? Memangnya kencan bisa dilakukan bertiga, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Ya… Tidak, sih…" sahut Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne, Sakura neechan, Sasu- eh… Hokage-sama," ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lalu dia menutup pintu ruang Hokage itu. Sakura kembali berhadapan dengan Hokage-nya.

"Maaf jika tadi aku telah mengganggumu, Hokage-sama," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang berkas-berkas diatas mejanya.

"Hokage-sama?" panggil Sakura.

Tapi tak ada respon dari sang Hokage. Dia masih diam memandangi dokumen-dokumen yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tetap tak menjawabnya.

"Haah… Kau pasti berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang kencan dengan orang lain kan?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum dia angkat bicara.

"Kata Kakashi… Naruto sangat akrab dengan rekan perempuannya dalam tim,"

"Tapi bukan berarti dia kencan dengan gadis itu kan? Naruto itu masih sangat polos. Rasanya dia tak akan melakukan hal itu. Lagipula dia bilang dia pergi bertiga, bukan berdua. Kau jangan terlalu curiga seperti itu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kembali terdiam seribu bahasa. Memang ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Naruto memang masih terlalu polos mengenai hal seperti itu. Dan hal itu juga yang menjadi kendala Sasuke dalam menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Terkadang kepolosan Naruto membuatnya merasa kesulitan sendiri.

"Tak mungkin Naruto kencan dengan seorang gadis. Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis selama ini,"

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan,"

Sakura diam memandang Sasuke yang termenung memandang dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu… Karena baru kali ini Naruto berteman dengan gadis sebayanya, maka bisa saja dia tiba-tiba menyukai gadis itu, begitu?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Kini dia memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang mendesir hatinya saat ini agar tak terlihat oleh wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menatap dokumen-dokumen yang ada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kuharap begitu,"

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

"Sasuke… Aku rindu padamu…" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya.

--

Krik krik krik

Sutradara(S) : CUUUTT!! CUT! CUT! WOY, AYAM! KENAPA DIEM?! DIALOGNYA, BAKA!!!

Sasu : *nosebleed*

Naru : Waaaaa~ Sasuke! Kau tidak apa2?!

S : IDIIIIIIIHHH~ Jorok banget lo!!! Mikir apaan lo sampe nosebleeding begitu?!! Pervert dasar!!!

-

-

Ini dia sequel dari Pedophilia : BABY KISS. Sedikit, ya?

Neko pengen buat chap yg pendek, tp susah banget. Padahal udah banyak adegan yg Neko potong disini. Udah diedit sedemikian rupa (halah lebay) tp tetep aja masih banyak. *sigh*

Kayak yang udah Neko bilang kalo ide fict ini terinspirasi dari Doujin Naruto yang judulnya "Ura Arashi" dan kalo ga salah Doujinkanya 'Shishimaru'.

Untuk OC disini, semua murni chara buatan Neko.

Pengenalan OC :

Maou Akai, sifatnya ceria juga kayak Naru, tp ga kelewat begitu. Suka usil sama orang yang menurutnya menarik, makanya dia suka banget godain Naru. Suka banget menghina atau menyindir orang lain sampai bikin orang itu marah. Dia jadi shinobi cuma buat senang-senang, lebih tepatnya senang ngerjain/ngusilin musuhnya.

Zen Kiru, sifatnya pendiam dan jalan pikirannya nggak bisa ditebak. Dia itu jenius tapi juga bego. Jenius kalo menyangkut kekuatan, jurus, dll. Tapi paling bego kalo diluar itu. Mungkin Minna-sama berpikir mirip Sai, ya? Tapi Neko bayangin chara ini tuh kayak 'Hotaru'/'Keikoku' dari anime/manga "Samurai Deeper Kyou". Tahu?

"Behind The Scene"-nya, Neko sengaja bashing chara Sasu. Neko pernah bilang kan, kalo Neko benci bgt sama Sasu yg BAKA-nya ga ketulungan. *dichidori*

Sebelumnya Neko minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan di dalam fict ini.

Mind to Review?

Neko terima review apa aja. FLAME jg boleh, tp yg pasti dan jelas. Kasih alasan yang bener kenapa Minna-sama ga suka sama fict Neko. Anda yang menilai, dan saya hanya menerima. Manusia tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Tapi walaupun begitu, sayangnya Neko bukan manusia… *Evil Smirk*

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

Kuro Kitsune

Seme Ablay

Uchinami no Ichi-chan

Claudia Cha-Ching

And All Readers and Reviewers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke & Sakura : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

Hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Awan berarak pelan terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Burung-burung kecil beterbangan sambil menyanyikan lagu indahnya. Hari yang tenang.

"POKOKNYA AKU INGIN YANG LAIN!!!"

Ups… Sepertinya tidak juga. Terjadi keributan di kantor Hokage. Apa yang sedang terjadi, ya?

Di dalam ruangan itu ada sang Hokage yang mengenakan jubah kebesarannya. Lalu di sampingnya ada wanita cantik dan anggun berambut merah muda yang kita kenal bernama Haruno Sakura. Dan ada pula di sampingnya lagi berdiri pemuda berkuncir tinggi dengan luka di sepanjang hidungnya, Umino Iruka. Dan dihadapan mereka ada murid-murid bimbingan Kakashi yang saat ini sedang berdebat dengan mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan kedua rekannya, Akai dan Kiru.

"Dengar, Naruto, kalian ini baru seminggu menjalankan misi sebagai seorang genin. Kalian ini masih harus banyak belajar lagi," ucap Iruka.

"Tapi aku bosan dengan misi yang seperti itu. Mencari peliharaan yang hilang, mencabuti rumput, memungut sampah. Memangnya tak ada misi yang lebih baik lagi?" seru Naruto.

"Kau itu mengerti tidak? Tingkatan kalian masih belum bisa mengambil misi di atas level C. Itu masih terlalu sulit untuk kalian,"

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan dengan misi seperti itu! Aku ingin yang lebih menantang!" seru Naruto. "Kau setuju kan, Akai-chan?" tanya Naruto pada rekannya.

Twitch.

'_Akai-__**chan**__?'_

Sang Hokage sedikit bereaksi walaupun tak ada yang menyadarinya. Mata obsidiannya menatap sesosok gadis berambut hitam merah dengan iris mata merah yang tadi di panggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Akai-chan'.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan yang diucapkan, Narunaru," ucap Akai.

Twitch.

'_Narunaru?'_

"Sensei, menurutku sensei tidak bisa menilai kemampuan kami begitu saja jika sensei belum pernah melihat bagaimana kami menjalankan misi selama ini. Kita tak akan tahu apakah misi itu bisa berhasil atau tidak jika kami tidak mencobanya. Jujur saja, aku juga bosan dengan misi monoton seperti itu. Sehari kami bisa menjalan 2 sampai 3 misi level D atau C. Apakah hal itu masih belum cukup di mata sensei bahwa kemampuan kami lebih daripada apa yang kalian pikirkan? Seperti yang di katakan Narunaru, kami ingin sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Kalau kami terus menjalan misi seperti ini, kapan kemampuan kami akan berkembang?" ucap Akai dengan tenang tapi menantang.

Mereka semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"Aku sudah mencoba memperingati mereka. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat. Mereka keras kepala," ucap Kakashi seraya menghela nafas melihat murid-muridnya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin misi yang lebih sulit dari misi yang pernah kami jalankan selama ini!" seru Naruto.

"Ya. Misi level B juga boleh, kok. Kami tak merasa keberatan. Benar kan, Narunaru?" ucap Akai sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ya, benar," sahut Naruto.

"Tapi kalian belum boleh mengambilnya. Sudah kukatakan genin belum boleh mengambil misi level B," tolak Iruka.

"Tapi, Iruka sensei…"

"Tidak boleh, Naruto,"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan misi level D dan C. Terlalu membosankan, Sensei," protes Naruto.

"Sensei, cobalah beri kami kesempatan. Jika kami tidak berhasil, kami akan menjalan misi sesuai yang kalian berikan. Tapi jika kami berhasil, kami boleh mengambil misi yang kami inginkan. Anggap saja kita sedikit bertaruh di sini," ucap Akai.

"Bertaruh bagaimana…"

"Lagipula kasihan Narunaru kan? Dia ingin sekali menjadi kuat, jadi kenapa tak di coba saja misi yang lebih berat agar kemampuannya bertambah. Memangnya Sensei tega melihat Narunaru yang begitu gigihnya ingin menjadi kuat tapi keinginannya di tolak seperti ini. Walaupun dia seperti ini, tentu Sensei tahu bahwa sebenarnya Narunaru ini kuat kan?" potong Akai sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku kan kuat. Ng? Hei, apa maksudmu dengan 'walaupun seperti ini', Akai-chan?" seru Naruto.

"Sadar, ya? Hihihi… Ya seperti ini. Berisik, keras kepala, tak suka kalah, mudah terbawa emosi, dan sedikit bodoh," ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

"AKAI-CHAN!!!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Aduh… Narunaru jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Akai sambil menarik pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Huaaah~ Lepaskan!" bentak Naruto sambil menepis tangan Akai dari wajahnya.

Tapi Akai hanya tertawa-tawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya menyenangkan untuk di goda. Sedangkan yang lainnya memandang pertengkaran mereka dengan heran. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto akrab dengan teman sebayanya, terlebih lagi dia perempuan. Selama ini yang perduli dengan keberadaan bocah pirang itu hanya Sasuke sang Hokage, Iruka yang di anggapnya seperti 'ayah'-nya, Kakashi sebagai gurunya, Sakura sebagai rekan Sasuke, serta Tsunade dan Shizune yang kini bekerja di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Dimata orang-orang dewasa ini, keakraban 2 bocah itu merupakan hal yang fenomenal. Dan lagi di mata sang Hokage, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenda gurau.

"Baik, jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan memberikan misi level B," ucap sang Hokage, Sasuke.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn,"

"Tu… Tunggu dulu, Hokage-sama! Bagaimana bisa Anda memberikan misi level B pada mereka? Terlalu berat bagi mereka untuk mengemban misi itu," sergah Iruka sedikit protes.

"Tak apa. Mereka sudah meminta, lebih baik berikan saja. Lagipula seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu, anggap saja ini sedikit taruhan. Jika mereka berhasil menjalan misi ini dengan baik, mereka boleh memilih misi yang akan mereka jalankan nantinya. Tapi jika gagal…" ucap Sasuke terpotong. "Kau ingat yang kau katakan kan, Maou Akai?" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Akai dengan tajam.

Semua orang dewasa yang ada di sana sedikit bergidik melihat Hokage mereka yang mengeluarkan aura tak enak.

'_Apa dia cemburu pada gadis itu sehingga jadi seperti ini?'_ batin mereka semua.

Sementara ketiga anak-anak itu hanya memandang Hokage mereka dengan tatapan heran. Tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi tak ada yang gentar di antara mereka. Mereka justru tersenyum menantang pada sang Hokage, minus Kiru.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Hokage-sama. Anda tak perlu khawatir, aku selalu menepati apa yang telah kukatakan. Benar kan, Narunaru?" ucap Akai santai sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ya, tentu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kami pasti akan berhasil menjalankan misi itu," sahut Naruto tegas.

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menyerahkan berkas misi yang akan mereka jalankan pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi," panggilnya.

Lalu Kakashi mendekat kearah meja sang Hokage.

"Kalian akan mengawal utusan dari Iwagakure menuju Kirigakure. Mereka akan melakukan perjanjian perdamaian dan melakukan pertukaran surat rahasia sebagai symbol perdamaian kedua Negara itu. Ini akan menjadi misi yang cukup berat dan lama. Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik," ucap Sasuke penuh wibawa.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," ucap Naruto dan Akai bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul di depan gerbang 1 jam lagi. Persiapkan semua peralatan dan perlengkapan ninja kalian. Bawa seperlunya saja. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar," ucap Kakashi.

"Baik," ucap mereka semua. (Kiru ikutan kok)

Lalu mereka keluar dari ruang Hokage bersamaan sambil bersenda gurau bersama. (Cuma antara Naruto dan Akai)

"Jadi… Apa alasanmu memberikan mereka misi level B, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi setelah ketiga muridnya tak ada.

"Ya, saya juga ingin menanyakan hal itu, Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka.

"Kurang lebih aku juga ingin tahu, Sasuke-kun," kali ini Sakura angkat bicara.

Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Hokage-sama, tolong jelaskan kenapa Anda memberikan misi seberat itu pada mereka. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi mereka. Bagaimana bila mereka terluka parah dalam menjalankan misi ini?" tanya Iruka dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit berpikir begitu. Tapi Iruka sensei, kata-katamu seakan aku tidak akan bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik saja. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka sampai teluka parah, kok," ucap Kakashi yang merasa tersinggung.

"Eh? Ma-Maksudku bukan begitu, Kakashi-san," ucap Iruka gugup.

"Hei, kenapa kalian jadi berdebat seperti itu?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke diam memandangi mereka semua.

"Biarkan saja mereka merasakan misi level B. Mereka tak selemah yang kita pikirkan. Benar kan, Kakashi?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam sambil memandangi Hokage mereka.

"Ya, mereka sangat kuat," sahut Kakashi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Iruka-san. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kakashi pasti akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Anggap saja ini latihan untuk mereka agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Tak selamanya mereka akan menjadi anak kecil. Ini juga jalan agar mereka menuju kedewasaan yang sempurna," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Mereka semua kembali diam.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Iruka.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara sepanjang itu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang di lontarkan Sakura, tapi dia tak menunjukannya. Dirinya tak bisa memperlihatkan emosinya begitu saja pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku serahkan mereka padamu, Kakashi," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Hokage-sama."

"Saya juga permisi, Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka.

Lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam sana.

"Kau tak khawatir? Mereka akan pergi jauh, lho. Dan lagi pasti akan lama. Lalu misi ini juga sangat berat. Tak mungkin jika mereka tak terluka," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah memberikan misi yang berat pada mereka, Sasuke-kun?"

Sang Hokage tak menjawabnya.

"Haah~ Kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, kau jadi mudah terbawa emosi," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke masih tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Dia tahu hal itu. Jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, rasanya dirinya mudah dikendalikan oleh emosi. Sadar bahwa dia merasa cemburu dengan gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto tadi. Seharusnya dia bisa berpikiran lebih dewasa lagi. Tapi melihat Naruto dekat dengan orang lain dan tampak akrab, hatinya jadi gelap. Dan lagi di matanya, gadis itu seolah menantang.

Taruhan? Apa maksudnya itu? Dirinya seolah terpancing oleh gadis itu. Karena itulah dia memberikan misi level B pada mereka dengan alasan yang tak cukup jelas memang. Sedikit menyesal dia telah membuat Naruto jauh darinya, tapi pikiran positifnya mengatakan ini hal yang baik untuk Naruto. Yah, walaupun hal itu mungkin akan membuat Naruto dan gadis itu semakin dekat dan akrab. Tapi Sasuke pasti bisa mendapatkan Naruto untuk berada disisinya.

* * *

Di depan gerbang Konoha, telah hadir ketiga murid Kakashi sambil membawa ransel besar untuk misi mereka kali ini. Tentu saja mereka menunggu guru mereka yang memang selalu datang terlambat. Si tukang jam karet. Benar-benar bukan guru yang teladan.

"Duh… Kakashi sensei lama sekali!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Bukannya kau yang paling tahu seperti apa dia? Lagipula masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi dari waktunya, Narunaru," ucap Akai.

"Memang, sih. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalankan misi ini."

"Aku juga, kok. Tapi bersabar kan juga sebagian dari latihan ninja, Narunaru."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka kembali diam. Tak lama Akai angkat bicara kembali.

"Hei, apa cuma perasaanku saja, ya? Rasanya tadi Hokage-sama memandangku begitu tajam," ujar Akai.

"Dia kalau memandang orang lain memang tajam, kok," ucap Naruto.

"Oh, ya? Tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda."

"Apanya?"

"Ng… Dia seperti marah padaku. Entah karena apa, rasanya dia tadi mengeluarkan aura yang sedikit berbeda."

"Apa iya? Sasu- maksudku… Hokage-sama memang seperti itu."

Akai diam memandang Naruto.

"Sepertinya Narunaru kenal dengan baik Hokage-sama kita, ya?" ucap Akai.

"Aku sudah kenal dengannya sejak umurku 5 tahun. Saat itu dia masih menjadi Kapten Anbu," ucap Naruto.

"Hm… Ternyata Narunaru dikelilingi oleh orang–orang yang hebat, ya?"

"Apa iya? Memang, sih, Sasuke itu hebat. Dia bisa menguasai berbagai macam jurus dengan baik. Lalu dia juga sangat cerdas."

"Wah… Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan nama langsung seperti itu. Narunaru pasti hubungannya sangat dengan Hokage-sama."

"Ah? Apa tadi aku menyebut namanya langsung?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Akai menanggukan kepalanya.

"Uwaaah~ Salah sebut!" seru Naruto sedikit panik.

"Narunaru, kenapa?"

"Padahal dia sudah jadi Hokage, seharusnya aku tidak boleh memanggil namanya dengan langsung seperti itu! Kalau ketahuan orang lain, bisa-bisa aku semakin dibenci!"

"Hah? Dibenci? Oleh siapa?" tanya Akai bingung.

"Te-Tentu saja dengan orang-orang Konoha. Jika mereka mengetahui bahwa aku dekat dengan Sasuke, maksudku… Hokage-sama, mereka pasti akan semakin membenciku. Mereka pasti akan beranggapan bahwa aku dianak-emaskan oleh Hokage-sama. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi," ucap Naruto was-was.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau dianak-emaskan oleh Hokage-sama? Wajar saja kan? Lagipula kau mengenalnya bahkan sebelum dia menjadi Hokage, jadi mereka seharusnya mengerti. Kalau hanya alasan seperti itu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir kan, Narunaru?" ujar Akai.

"Bukan begitu…" lirih Naruto.

"Lalu?"

Naruto terdiam sambil menunduk. Tapi Akai masih memandang penuh tanya padanya. Lalu Naruto menatap Akai dengan sedikit sendu. Naruto akan mengatakannya. Berharap rekannya ini masih bisa mempercayainya dan melihatnya seutuhnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Di dalam tubuhku… Berdiam siluman Kyuubi…"

Akai sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi… Kau anak yang disebut Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi itu?" tanya Akai tampak tak percaya.

Naruto langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan tertunduk. Dia diam menunggu reaksi rekannya itu. Pasti Akai akan kecewa padanya dan akan menjauhinya. Pasti gadis itu akan merasa jijik dan pada akhirnya menjadi benci padanya. Tapi…

"Wah… Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Ternyata Narunaru Jinchuriki yang sering dibicarakan itu?" ucap Akai sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi Akai yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"A-Akai-chan tidak benci padaku…?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus benci? Memangnya kau merasa pernah berbuat salah padaku?" tanya Akai bingung.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

"Tapi… Biasanya orang-orang akan menjadi benci padaku setelah tahu bahwa di dalam tubuhku bersemayam Kyuubi. Mereka merasa seolah jijik padaku dan selalu memandang sinis jika aku berada di antara mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Memangnya kenapa kalau di dalam tubuhmu ada Kyuubi? Menurutku hal itu sangat keren."

Naruto langsung memandang Akai dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Su-Sungguh? Tapi… Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Habisnya seekor siluman yang sangat kuat bisa tersegel di dalam tubuh manusia. Siluman yang sangat kuat, hingga saat itu memporak-porandakan Konoha. Harusnya warga Konoha merasa beruntung Kyuubi telah tersegel di dalam tubuhmu, dengan begitu Kyuubi tak akan menghancurkan Konoha untuk yang kedua kalinya kan? Seharusnya mereka menghormatimu dengan baik, bukannya memperlakukanmu dengan buruk seperti itu. Pemikiran macam apa itu? Menjauhimu hanya karena di dalam tubuhmu tersegel Kyuubi. Pikiran mereka terlalu dangkal," ucap Akai panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Baru sekali ini ada teman yang benar-benar melihat dirinya seutuhnya seperti itu. Pandangannya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Naruto merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti ini.

"Akai-chan… Arigato(1)," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

Akai terdiam sesaat. Lalu dia membalas senyuman Naruto dengan lembut. Tangannya membelai kepala Naruto.

"Iya, Narunaru. Anata wa hontou ni kawaii desune(2)," ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Eh? Kawaii? Akai-chan! Ore wa otoko dattebayo!(3)" seru Naruto marah dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ahahahaha… Naru kawaii, Naru kawaii, anata wa kawaii otoko da,(4)" ucap Akai sambil tertawa dan terus menggoda Naruto.

"Kawaii ja nai-ttebayo! Mou yamero!(5)" seru Naruto kesal.

"Iiya da. Kawaii. Kawaii,(6)" goda Akai sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Uruse~, BAKA!(7)"

"Sou ne~ Anata mo baka da na.(8) hihihi…" ucap Akai masih mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"AKAI-CHAN!"

"Ehem…"

Terdengar suara orang berdeham. Naruto dan Akai langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang Hokage yang melipat kedua tangannya didada, lalu ada Kakashi dan Iruka dibelakangnya.

"Ah… Hokage-sama, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei," ucap Naruto dan Akai bersamaan.

Tapi yang mereka sebutkan tak ada yang menyahutnya. Bahkan sang Hokage telah memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Naruto dan Akai diam sesaat sebelum Akai melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Iruka.

"Ah… Tak ada apa-apa kok, Iruka sensei," sahut Naruto langsung.

"Iya, tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Narunaru itu ka-humbh," kata-kata Akai langsung terpotong karena tangan Naruto yang membekap mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Iruka.

"Eh… Ehehehehe… Tak ada apa-apa kok, sensei," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Hm… Hmmm… Hm… Hm… Hm… Hmm…" (Hei, Narunaru, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tak akan mengatakannya)

"Benar? Kalau kau bohong, aku tidak akan melepaskannya," desis Naruto di depan wajah Akai.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke merasa hatinya panas. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Naruto dan Akai sangat berdekatan. Dan lagi mereka saling berbicara seolah hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengerti. Tadi mereka saling bersenda gurau bersama dengan Akai yang mencubit pipi Naruto. Dan sekarang mereka tampak begitu dekat. Sa-ngat-de-kat-se-ka-li.

"Hei, Naruto, lepaskan Akai. Dia itu perempuan, perlakukan dengan baik," ucap Iruka.

Naruto diam sesaat sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari mulut rekannya.

"Fuh… Narunaru kejam juga, ya?" ucap Akai sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei, aku tak akan melakukan itu jika kau bermaksud mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak," sungut Naruto.

"Iya, iya."

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian semua?" tanya Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya.

"Semua beres, sensei," sahut Naruto dan Akai semangat.

Sedangkan Kiru hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalian harus berhati-hati, ya? Jangan sampai lengah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Sensei."

Lalu mereka menoleh kearah sang Hokage yang sejak tadi diam saja. Tapi pandangan matanya sangat tajam. Membuat Iruka dan Naruto merasa sedikit bergidik.

"Ho-Hokage-sama?" ucap Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. Lalu dia memandang Naruto dengan teduh.

"Kemarilah," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Lalu sang Hokage berlutut di hadapan bocah pirang itu agar mensejajarkan pandangannya. Tangan putihnya membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Jangan sampai lengah. Tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu terhadap sekelilingmu. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi kenyal Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat beberapa orang disana membelalakan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Dan yang terakhir… Jangan bertindak gegabah,"

"Baik."

Dengan lembut Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Kembali beberapa orang di sana terkejut melihat adegan itu, bahkan bocah yang di peluknya. Tapi Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hokage kesayangannya itu. Dalam pelukan itu, Sasuke memandang Akai dengan tajam. Yang di pandangi olehnya sedikit terkejut dan seolah mengerti apa arti dari pandangan sang Hokage padanya. Tapi dia tak bereaksi lebih dari itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Sasu- maksudku… Hokage-sama," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Hn. Ki o tsukete,(9)" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya."

Lalu Kakashi mengomandokan ketiga muridnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ayo kita berangkat,"

"YAAA~" seru mereka. (suara Kiru pelan banget)

"Dah, Iruka sensei! Hokage-sama!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya tingi-tinggi.

Iruka pun membalas lambaian Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sang Hokage hanya melihatnya dengan sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya. Mereka memperhatikan kepergian keempat orang itu hingga bayangan mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hokage-sama, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Tapi sorot mata Anda tampak begitu khawatir," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa sekarang diriku mudah dibaca?" ucapnya.

"Hanya jika menyangkut soal Naruto, ekspresi Anda terlihat berbeda,"

Sasuke diam sambil memandang kearah jalan kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok mereka sudah menghilang dan pergi begitu jauh. Sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dia tahu hal itu, tapi matanya masih belum bisa memalingkannya dari sana.

"Ada begitu banyak yang kukhawatirkan tentangnya," ujar Sasuke.

Iruka diam sambil memandang sosok Hokage-nya. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Aku juga," ucap Iruka sambil memandang kearah jalan yang Naruto lewati.

"Tapi aku tahu yang di inginkannya dan yang terbaik untuknya. Walaupun berat, dia harus berkembang dengan baik," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya… Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka. "Anda masih berpikiran mengenai hubungan antara Naruto dan gadis bernama Akai itu, ya?" tebak Iruka sambil membalikan badannya.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahului Iruka.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena telah menciumnya seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Iruka yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Anda terhadapnya. Tapi tak di sangka Anda akan menciumnya di depan umum seperti itu. Bukan sikap Anda yang biasanya. Apa… Anda merasa cemburu pada Akai?" ucap Iruka sedikit bergurau.

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja sang Hokage ini lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara. Mungkin baginya 'diam adalah emas'. Pepatah yang kuno. Tapi itulah dia, yang sulit bersosialisasi.

"Sepertinya aku benar. Tak disangka Anda mudah terbawa emosi seperti itu. Hihi…" ujar Iruka.

Sasuke memang tak menanggapi dan menjawabnya, tapi tak di sangkanya Iruka akan berkata seperti itu. Beberapa orang terdekatnya bisa dengan mudah membaca dirinya. Apakah jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, dirinya memang berubah? Dan apakah perubahan itu begitu terlihat sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya dapat membaca perasaannya begitu mudah?

Mungkin memang benar. Setiap memikirkan Naruto, saat kehadirannya, bahkan berada di sampingnya, semua gejolak dalam hatinya seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan cinta yang selama ini di pupuknya sudah begitu besar. Tapi sayangnya dia masih belum berbunga. Bahkan menguncup pun sepertinya belum. Dan sialnya lagi kali ini ada 'tembok lain' yang menghadangnya.

Demi mendapatkan 'malaikat kecil'-nya itu, Sasuke sudah melewati berbagai cobaan yang berat. Hanya menghadapi gadis kecil seperti itu, dia tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkannya. Tak akan pernah…

* * *

'_Dia memandangku begitu tajam…'_

"Ne, sensei, berapa lama kita akan sampai di Iwagakure?" tanya Naruto.

'_Arti pandangannya itu…'_

"Sekitar 2 hari," sahut Kakashi.

'_Sama seperti saat itu…'_

"Lamanya! Apa tak ada jalan yang lebih cepat untuk sampai kesana?" sungut Naruto.

'_Apakah karena aku terlalu dekat dengannya…'_

"Tak semudah itu. Ini kan misi level B, jadi kita harus waspada dengan sangat hati-hati. Cobalah untuk lebih peka terhadap sekitarmu, Naruto,"

'_Sepertinya dia…'_

"Baik, baik," sahut Naruto.

'_Sepertinya memang seperti itu…'_

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

'_Ya, kurasa memang seperti itu. Hihihi…'_

Lalu Naruto menoleh kearah rekannya yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hei, Akai-chan, kenapa kau terus dibelakang?"

"Ah… Tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang, itu saja," sahut Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, rupanya kau bersemangat, ya? Baiklah, aku juga akan bersemangat!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Ya, benar, Narunaru," ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

'_Ya, aku sangat bersemangat untuk memainkan 'permainan' baruku. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Hihihi…'_

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

"Apa kau marah padaku karena telah menciumnya seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Iruka yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tidak… Aku hanya… MURKA PADAMUUU~!!! DASAR PEDOFIL HENTAI~!!!"

GLEK

Iru : *pegang semua senjata, mulai dr kunai sampe bazooka(?)*

Sasu : Su… Sutradara… Hei, Sutradara!!!

S : Ng? Knp?

Sasu : Bu-Bukannya ini… Tak ada di naskah?

S : Iya, tapi ada request dr produser kita minta adegan Gore versi Iruka dengan lo sebagai korbannya.

Sasu : A-APAAAAAAAA~?!!!! (o_O);;

Iru : Hehehe… *Evil laugh* RASAKAN INI, PEDOFIL NISTA!!!

Sasu : GYAAAAAAA~ (croth craaatt buumm duaarrr) *fainted*

-

-

(1) Arigato = terima kasih

(2) Anata wa hontou ni kawaii desune = Kau ini benar-benar imut(menggemaskan), ya?

(3) Kawaii? Ore wa otoko dattebayo! = Imut? Aku ini laki-laki!

(4) Naru kawaii, Naru kawaii, anata wa kawaii otoko da = Naru imut, Naru imut, kau laki-laki imut

(5) Kawaii ja nai-ttebayo! Mou yamero! = Tidak imut! Hentikan!

(6) Iiya da. Kawaii. Kawaii = Tidak. Imut. Imut.

(7) Uruse~, BAKA! = Berisiki, bodoh!

(8) Sou ne~ Anata mo baka da na = Begitu, ya~ Kau juga bodoh, kok

(9) Ki o tsukete = Hati-hati dijalan

Ya, kira2 begitulah artinya. Kalo misalnya ada arti yg salah, Neko mohon maaf. Soalnya b. Jepang Neko level cetek. Mohon maklum. *nunduk*

Haduuuuuhhh~ maapkan Neko udah telat apdet!!! Ada beberapa alasan di sini. Pertama, setelah Neko publish yg chap 1 seminggu lalu, Neko kecelakaan motor sampe skrg kaki masih blm bener bgt. Kedua, kemaren Neko jd panitia qurban & alhasil badan Neko pegel2 seharian penuh. Ketiga, motor Neko ga ada, jd ga bs pergi kmn2. Mohon maklumi, Minna-sama… hiks… T^T;

Udah gitu parahnya lagi FB Neko mati. Ga tau knp, padahal semalem Cuma di logout dr kompu doank. Jdnya Neko buat akun baru di FB. Tlg donk add Neko lg yg sebelumnya udah punya FB Neko. Add di onegai, Minna-sama~ *puppy eyes*

Silahkan yg mau review. Kritik boleh, protes boleh, flame boleh, memuji lebih boleh lagi! XD

Neko udah bilang di chap sebelumnya, Neko Cuma buat fict sesuai apa yg Neko suka. Tp yg menilai tetap Minna-sama. Krn manusia tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri.

Tp Neko bkn manusia :P

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

My Seme Kuro Kitsune

Seme Ablay

Uchinamika no Ichi-chan

Claudia Cha-Ching

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke & Sakura : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

"A… Akai-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-Iya… Tenang saja. Lebih baik kau pergi lebih dulu. Nanti… Kami akan menyusulmu."

"Ti-Tidak bisa! Kita ini satu tim, jadi kita harus terus bersama."

"Sudah cepat pergi! Biar urusan di sini aku dan Kiru yang menanganinya! Kau punya tugas yang lebih penting. Cepat, Narunaru!"

"Ung… Ba… Baiklah. Kuserahkan pada kalian. Aku pergi!"

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Ya, kau juga."

"Na… NARUNARU! AWAS!!!"

"AAAAARRGHH~"

* * *

Tangan putih itu sedikit bergetar membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya juga tampak sedikit pucat. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya melewati wajah porselennya. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong. Tak percaya membaca laporan yang baru saja di berikannya.

"Saat ini dia berada di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha bersama yang lainnya," ucap seorang Jounin berambut silver.

"Ho-Hokage-sama…" panggil wanita berambut merah muda yang berdiri disampingnya, Sakura.

BRAK.

Sang Hokage menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras. Lalu dia berjalan melewati Jounin yang ada di hadapannya dan keluar dari ruangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ho-Hokage-sama! Tunggu! Anda mau kemana?!" seru Sakura.

Tapi dia di hentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan dia menemuinya," ucap Kakashi.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Tentu kau mengerti bagaimana persaannya, bukan?"

Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana perasaan sang Hokage saat ini. Rasa cemas dan khawatir sedang memenuhi hatinya. Membuatnya menjadi kalap seperti itu. Karena orang yang di cintainya saat ini sedang terluka dan sedang terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Pastilah dia ingin segera menemuinya. Menemui sang 'malaikat kecil'-nya.

* * *

Dia berjalan begitu terburu-buru, membuat jubah hitam dengan tulisan 'Rokudaime Hokage' di punggungnya berkibar-kibar. Setiap orang-orang yang di lewatinya, mereka menunduk hormat padanya. Tapi hal itu tak di gubrisnya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya sang 'malaikat kecil' miliknya. Tak perduli biarpun orang-orang memandang aneh dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Dimana kamar Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ah… Ho-Hokage-sama?" sahut karyawan resepsionis itu dengan gugup.

Karena sang Hokage yang terkenal akan ketampanannya, kecerdasannya, dan kekuatannya, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tentu membuat semua wanita yang ada disana tercengang dan terpesona akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Tak biasanya sang Hokage datang ke RS Pusat Konoha tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Dan lagi dia datang seorang diri tanpa asisten maupun pengawalnya.

"Cepat, dimana kamar Uzumaki Naruto?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Ah… Ba-Baik… Ng… U-Uzumaki Naruto… Dia berada… Di ruang… 413…" ucap karyawan resepsionis itu dengan gugup.

Sang Hokage langsung melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja resepsionis tanpa berkata apa-apa. Membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi heran.

Dia terus berjalan terburu-buru dengan langkah yang sangat lebar. Orang-orang yang di lewatinya tak di perdulikannya. Saat menemukan kamar yang di carinya, dia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan segera.

"Naruto!"

Di lihatnya di dalam sana berdiri kedua rekannya di samping sebuah tempat tidur. Kedua rekannya itu terdapat banyak perban dan plester luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ekor matanya melihat tangan gadis itu menggenggam sebuah tangan yang di kenalnya. Langsung saja dia mendekat kearah mereka. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam kearah gadis beriris merah itu. Tapi gadis itu tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Hokage-sama," hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

Sang Hokage tak menjawabnya. Dia masih memandang gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Akai. Kiru."

Kedua bocah itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruangan. Di lihatnya guru mereka berdiri di sana.

"Kakashi sensei," ucap Akai.

Kakashi mendekati kedua muridnya itu, lalu membelai kepala mereka dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pulang. Kalian harus istirahat agar kondisi kalian cepat pulih," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi, Narunaru…" ucap Akai sambil memandang Naruto yang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami yang akan menjaganya di sini. Kalian istirahatlah,"

Mereka tak menjawabnya. Akai tertunduk lesu memandang rekannya yang tampak lemah itu dengan infus di tangan kanannya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri Naruto. Lalu memandang sang Hokage yang memasang wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Hokage-sama," ucap Akai lirih sambil berlalu pergi.

Di ikuti rekannya, Kiru, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajah Sasuke tak menunjukan perubahan apapun. Mata hitamnya memandang sesosok bocah berambut pirang yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya seperti kedua rekannya.

"Tak seharusnya kuberikan misi itu."

Kakashi memandang punggung sang Hokage yang berdiri membelakanginya. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan salahmu. Itu salahku karena tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi percuma menyesalinya saat ini. Yang terpenting, temani saja dia. Aku pergi," ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar kamar itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kakashi."

"Tak masalah."

Lalu pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan rapat.

Hening.

Kini hanya ada sang Hokage dan seorang bocah yang terbaring di atas ranjang dalam ruangan itu. Tangan putihnya membelai pipi bocah pirang itu dengan lembut.

Sakit.

Hatinya begitu sakit melihat 'malaikat kecil' miliknya begitu lemah. Dia merasa menyesal telah membuat sang 'malaikat' menjadi seperti ini. Tapi apa di kata, semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada gunanya dia menyesali hal gegabah yang di lakukannya hanya karena emosi sesaat dan rasa cemburu dalam hatinya saat itu. Yang dapat di lakukannya saat ini hanya menunggunya seperti ini. Sungguh tak berguna. Lalu untuk apa dia menjadi Hokage jika dia tak bisa melindungi orang yang paling di cintainya?

"Naruto…" lirihnya.

Jari-jari dinginnya menyentuh bibir pucat Naruto. Perlahan dia merendahkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang 'malaikat kecil' yang tertidur dengan tenang. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Naruto perlahan dan lembut. Di kecupnya bibir mungil itu begitu lama, kemudian dia berbisik lirih.

"Maafkan aku…"

* * *

Saat ini sang Hokage berada di dalam ruangan Kepala Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Menemui seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang dulunya merupakan Hokage sebelum dirinya.

"Tolong jelaskan kondisinya, Tsunade-sama."

Wanita berambut pirang itu memandang sang Hokage sambil menghela nafas.

"Dia terkena racun yang cukup berbahaya. Racun ini dapat melumpuhkan lawannya dengan cara mendisfungsikan sel darah putih dan darah merah sehingga luka yang terbuka tak bisa tertutup lagi. Racun ini dapat menyebar dengan cepat, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 menit, lawan langsung lumpuh. Memang racun ini tidak dapat membuatnya langsung mati, tapi karena luka yang menganga tak bisa tertutup, maka darah akan terus keluar hingga habis dan dapat menyebabkan kematian jika tak langsung di tangani," ujar Tsunade menjelaskan.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Dia tak apa-apa. Beruntunglah dia karena saat itu di tolong oleh rekannya dengan mengeluarkan racunnya menggunakan ninjutsu medis. Racunnya jadi tak banyak masuk dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun begitu, sisa dari racun yang telah masuk telah melumpuhkan tubuhnya," ujar Tsunade.

"Apa… Dia tak akan bisa bergerak lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia masih bisa bergerak. Hanya saja saat ini efek dari racunnya masih ada sehingga Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, melainkan lumpuh untuk sementara. Biasanya untuk orang biasa butuh waktu untuk sembuh sekitar 1 bulan lamanya. Tapi untuk kasus Naruto yang memiliki chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, mungkin dia sudah bisa bergerak lagi setelah 1 hingga 2 minggu lamanya," ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Begitu…" lirih sang Hokage dengan lega.

Tsunade diam sesaat melihat reaksi sang Hokage yang dulu merupakan bawahannya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada rekannya yang bernama Akai itu. Karena dialah yang telah menyelamatkan Naruto walaupun hal itu juga beresiko bagi dirinya karena dapat diserang musuh dalam medan pertempuran saat itu. Tak kusangka gadis itu juga bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis. Aku tak pernah dengar bahwa dia belajar ninjutsu medis selama ini," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke diam tak menanggapinya. Tapi matanya tak lagi memandang wanita mantan Hokage-nya dulu.

"Haah~ Kau ini… Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti anak kecil seperti itu, hah? Kau ini seorang Hokage! Tak seharusnya kau bertindak gegabah seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hokage sepertimu terpancing emosi hanya karena seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan rekan setimnya?! Memangnya kau ini bodoh?!" seru Tsunade memarahi sang Hokage.

Mungkin memang tidak sopan memarahi seorang Hokage yang derajatnya saat ini lebih tinggi dari wanita itu walaupun dia merupakan mantan Hokage dulunya. Tapi bagi dirinya, jika orang yang di hadapannya ini salah, dia akan memperlakukannya sebagaimana semestinya. Tak perduli walaupun dia seorang Hokage sekalipun. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Kakashi dan Iruka mengenai kejadian ini. Baik saat kau memberikan mereka misi level B, hingga mereka kembali dalam keadaan penuh luka seperti ini. Kau ini… Benar-benar… Huff~" ucap Tsunade sambil memegang kepalanya.

Diam dan diam. Hanya kebisuan yang menjawab semua ucapan Tsunade darinya. Dia tahu hal itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia salah. Bukannya dia tak menyadarinya, hanya saja dia khilaf telah gelap hati saat itu hingga membuat sang 'malaikat kecil'-nya menjadi seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa dikatakannya untuk membalas, karena semua yang diucapkan Tsunade seluruhnya adalah benar.

"Sudahlah. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya. Tapi Tsunade masih menunggu sepatah kata darinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor Hokage. Naruto sudah kuserahkan pada Iruka untuk menjaganya. Dan aku juga minta pertolongan darimu, Tsunade-sama," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang kearah Tsunade. "Tolong sembuhkan dia. Kuserahkan pemulihan dirinya pada Anda," lanjutnya.

"Hal itu tak perlu kau katakan. Aku sudah tahu. Kau konsentrasi saja pada pekerjaanmu. Serahkan saja padaku anak nakal itu," sahut Tsunade.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya di hadapan Tsunade. Belum sempat dia keluar dari ruangan itu, Tsunade berbicara padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan pada gadis bernama Akai itu. Bersikaplah sebagaimana dirimu seharusnya," ujarnya.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

Lalu dia pergi dari ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kantor Hokage. Pekerjaannya sudah menunggunya kembali. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya menundukan kepala dengan hormat, dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sekarang dia harus konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai nanti, dia akan kembali kesini untuk melihat keadaan Naruto lagi.

* * *

Sudah pukul 6 sore, jam kerjanya sebagai Hokage sudah selesai untuk sementara. Sasuke akan kembali ke ruangan ini jika memang ada kepentingan yang harus dilakukannya saat itu juga. Jadi, sesuai rencana awalnya, Sasuke kembali ke RS Konoha Pusat.

Saat Sasuke telah sampai di depan kamar rawat Naruto, dia mendengar banyak suara di dalamnya. Mungkin banyak yang menjenguknya. Begitu dia membuka pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya telah hadir disana Iruka, Kakashi, Akai dan Kiru. Begitu melihat kehadirannya, mereka semua diam.

"Eh, Sasu… Ah… Ma-Maksudku, Hokage-sama," sapa Naruto.

"Hokage-sama," ucap lainnya.

"Hokage-sama, apa tak apa-apa jika kemari? Apakah tak lebih baik jika Anda beristirahat terlebih dahulu?" tanya Iruka.

"Hn. Tak apa," sahutnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, saatnya kita pulang. Hari sudah sore dan Naruto harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Kita tak boleh mengganggunya," ucap Kakashi.

"Eeeh?" seru Akai dengan nada tak rela.

"Hei, ayo kalian pulang. Besok kalian datang lagi jika kalian ingin. Mengerti?" ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Akai.

"Baiklah… Narunaru, kami kembali dulu. Besok aku dan Kiru akan datang lagi menjengukmu. Lalu aku akan membawakan cake yang enak buatan adikku. Kau pasti akan suka," ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, janji, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Akai diam sesaat sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Tentu," sahut Akai sambil menyambut kelingking Naruto dengan kelingkingnya. "Oh iya, kau harus cepat sembuh, Narunaru. Karena Kakashi sensei akan mentraktir kita makan untuk perayaan atas berhasilnya misi level B yang telah kita lakukan. Sekalian juga untuk keluarnya kau dari Rumah Sakit tentunya," ucap Akai lagi.

"Sungguh? Benarkah, Kakashi sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hei, aku tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu," ucap Kakashi dengan butiran keringat dikepalanya.

"Tapi Sensei tetap harus mentrarktir kami. Baaimanapun juga, kami ini sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik, lho. Anggap saja itu upah untuk kami dari Sensei," ucap Akai.

"Iya, aku setuju. Pokoknya kami ingin ditraktir," tambah Naruto.

"Ah… Hei… Tunggu dulu… Aku tidak bilang…"

"Traktir! Traktir! Traktir!" seru Naruto dan Akai.

Kakashi memandang kedua muridnya yang memaksa. Sedangkan Iruka tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

"Sudah, sudah, baiklah… Aku menyerah. Setelah Naruto keluar dari Rumah Sakit, aku akan mentraktir kalian," ucap Kakashi lesu.

"Yattaaaa~" sorak Naruto dan Akai senang.

Sasuke dan Iruka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sedikit iba melihat Kakashi yang di kerjai oleh murid-muridnya. Seorang Jounin seperti Kakashi ternyata kewalahan menghadapi murid-murid barunya kali ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang. Jaa mata ashita ne, Narunaru, Iruka sensei," ucap Akai sambil berlalu bersama Kiru dan diikuti Kakashi.

"Iya, Akai-chan. Mata ne," sahut Naruto.

"Beristirahatlah, Naruto. Iruka sensei, Hokage-sama, aku kembali," ucap Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Hati-hati, Kakashi sensei."

"Permisi, Hokage-sama~" ucap Akai riang sambil melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaanggukan kepalanya sedikit dan memperhatikan Akai, Kiru, dan Kakashi yang melewatinya.

"Akai, tunggu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Membuat ketiga orang yang akan keluar itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Akai diam sesaat sambil memandang Sasuke, lalu dia melirik kearah Naruto yang melihat dengan heran hal itu.

"Tentu," sahut Akai sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto diikuti oleh Akai. Sasuke melewati Kakashi dan memandangnya sesaat. Mengerti akan isyarat sang Hokage, Kakashi segera mengajak Kiru untuk menunggu di lobi Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke membawa Akai ke sebuah ruangan sepi yang di pinjamnya. Lalu dia duduk disofa yang ada pada ruangan itu, dan Akai duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Akai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke diam sambil memandang gadis dihadapannya itu. Akai tak merespon lebih jauh lagi pada Sasuke. Dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum menunggu hal yang akan di katakan sang Hokage.

"Terima kasih… Telah menyelamatkan Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sedikit senyuman yang tidak begitu terlihat pada Akai.

Akai terdiam memandang Sasuke. Baginya, baru kali ini dia mendengar sang Hokage berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Sama-sama, Hokage-sama. Tapi bukan aku yang menyelamatkannya, tapi dokter yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini," ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Akai. Entah kenapa, menurut Sasuke, gadis ini memiliki sifat dan jalan pikiran yang sulit ditebak. Walaupun terkesan sederhana, tapi didalamnya seperti terdapat sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Boleh kutahu apa maksud kata 'maaf'-mu siang tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh… Itu, ya? Tentu saja aku minta maaf pada Anda karena tidak bisa menjaga Narunaru dengan baik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu bahwa Anda begitu perduli padanya. Anda pasti sangat menyayanginya, dan sebenarnya Anda tak ingin Narunaru terlibat dalam suatu hal yang berbahaya. Tapi karena kepedulian Anda, Anda harus memutuskan hal yang terbaik baginya, bukan? Aku juda tahu bahwa Kakashi sensei sangat menjaganya. Yah… Tapi bukan berarti Sensei tidak menjagaku dan Kiru. Karena Sensei mendapat pesan dari Anda untuk menjaga Narunaru, tentu harus ada sedikit perhatian yang lebih padanya. Karena Narunaru itu kan sedikit ceroboh. Aku mengerti hal itu, karena itulah aku juga berusaha menjaganya. Walaupun… Pada akhirnya aku gagal," ucap Akai lagi panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika mendengarnya. Semua kata-kata yang di ucapkan gadis di hadapannya tak bisa di percaya olehnya. Sejauh mana gadis ini mengetahui 'semua hal' antara dirinya dan Naruto?

"Tapi… Aku juga menyayangi Narunaru," ucap Akai sambil menyeringai.

'_Apa?'_

Tiba-tiba saja ekpsresi Akai berubah. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu dengan memasang wajah seperti itu? Dia seolah menantang Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Akai dengan tajam. Sesaat tangannya mengepal dengan erat menandakan dia emosi. Gadis di hadapannya ini telah mengetahui perasaan di hatinya, dan kali ini dia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi Naruto. Bahkan dia berani 'menyerang' Sasuke secara frontal. Sungguh, gadis ini memiliki keberanian yang besar telah menantangnya. Tatapan matanya begitu percaya diri. Tapi jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa Sasuke akan takut menghadapinya.

Onyx dan ruby saling memandang tajam dalam diam. Menyiratkan gejolak emosi yang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah cukup sampai disini. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, bukan?" ucap Akai sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya, tapi ekor matanya masih mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, Hokage-sama. Selama Anda tak bisa bersamanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Anda, biar aku saja yang menjaganya. Aku pasti bisa menjaga Narunaru dengan baik, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucap Akai sambil menyeringai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menatap Akai dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Hatinya sangat panas dan penuh emosi saat ini. Aura yang di keluarkannya begitu menusuk, tapi gadis di hadapannya ini seolah tak terpengaruh dengan dirinya. Bahkan seringaian yang terpasang diwajahnya semakin melebar.

"Aku PASTI akan berteman dengan Narunaru 'sangat baik' sekali," ucapnya masih dengan seringaian khasnya. "Sampai jumpa, Hokage-sama," lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke masih berada ditempatnya. Matanya masih memandang kearah pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka.

"Tak akan kubiarkan…"

* * *

Akai berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dan diluar telah menunggu Kakashi dan Kiru.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya," sahut Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Hanya mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan Narunaru."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi sangsi.

Akai terdiam tapi masih dengan senyuman terkembang diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba dari dalam Rumah Sakit terdengar sesuatu yang berdebum keras.

"A… Apa itu?"

Akai menyeringai.

"Mungkin… Itu suara kemarahan… Hihihi…" ucap Akai sambil tertawa kecil.

Kakashi langsung menoleh kearah muridnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Akai hanya tetap menyeringai, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Kiru di belakang. Kakashi memandang punggung gadis itu dengan sedikit curiga. Lalu dia melirik kearah Rumah Sakit kembali.

'_Suara kemarahan…'_

Cukup lama Kakashi berdiri disana, lalu dia pun mengikuti kedua muridnya untuk pulang.

* * *

Beberapa perawat berlarian menuju kesebuah ruangan yang di yakini mereka sebagai sumber suara yang keras tadi. Mereka berpapasan dengan sang Hokage dengan wajah yang sangat dingin. Membuat para perawat itu bergidik melihatnya. Dengan takut-takut mereka menunduk hormat padanya.

"Ho… Hokage… Sama…" sapa mereka gugup.

"Maaf, akan kuganti kerusakannya nanti. Katakan itu pada Tsunade-sama," ucap sang Hokage sambil berlalu tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada para perawat itu.

Mereka bingung dengan maksud sang Hokage. Saat mereka memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya tadi telah di masuki sang Hokage, mereka langsung terkejut.

"Astaga!" seru mereka.

Ruangan itu begitu berantakan. Terutama meja yang berada di tengah-tengah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Meja itu hancur berantakan dan lantai di bawahnya juga tak kalah hancurnya dengan kerusakan yang sangat luas. Seolah-olah telah jatuh sebuah bola besi yang sangat besar dan berat yang menghancurkannya. Sungguh mencengangkan.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam merah itu berjalan santai dengan rekannya. Lalu guru yang mengikuti mereka telah berpisah dengan mereka dan kembali ke rumahnya. Akai bersenandung kecil dengan riangnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi rekannya itu terus memperhatikannya dengan bola mata keemasannya.

'_Sangat menarik. Tak kusangka permainan ini begitu menyenangkan. Kupikir akan begitu sulit, dilihat dari karakternya yang seperti itu. Ternyata lebih mudah daripada yang kubayangkan. Aku jadi berdebar-debar untuk melihatnya lebih dari ini. Hihihi…'_

Kiru terus memandang Akai yang sejak tadi tertawa-tawa kecil. Entah kenapa dia seperti mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran rekannya itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu."

Suaranya membuyarkan lamunan Akai sehingga membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia langsung menoleh pada rekannya. Mereka saling pandang dalam diam.

"Wuaaah~ Kiru? Kau bisa bicara?" seru Akai dramatis.

Tapi Kiru tak bereaksi apa-apa melihat tingkah Akai yang berlebihan. Akai langsung memasang wajah seriusnya pada Kiru. Lalu dia menyeringai.

"Itu urusanku. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja. Karena aku sangat suka 'bermain'," ucapnya masih menyeringai.

Kiru diam sesaat sambil memandang Akai.

"Kau tak ingin mencoba 'bermain' denganku?"

Akai tersentak mendengarnya.

"A… Apa…" ucapnya gugup.

Saat itu, Kiru tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada rekannya ini. Membuat Akai terkejut karenanya.

* * *

Dia berdiri di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 413, kamar rawat Naruto. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit dia berdiri disana. Tapi dia belum berani untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

'_Tenanglah… Tenangkan dirimu…'_

Dia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu dari tadi dalam hatinya. Berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya dari emosinya yang tadi memuncak. Dia tak ingin berhadapan dengan sang 'malaikat' dengan perasaan yang kacau. Bisa saja perasaan galaunya itu menghilang begitu saja jika sudah melihat wajah ceria 'malaikat kecil'-nya. Tapihal itu berlaku jika kegaluannya itu tidak berhubungan dengan sang 'malaikat' secara langsung. Kali ini situasinya berbeda. Perasaannya yang berantakan itu sangat terkait dengan 'malaikat' miliknya.

Takut.

Entah kenapa dalam hatinya kini telah menyusup perasaan itu. Rasa takut yang menyerangnya saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan perasaan takut yang selama ini dirasakannya. Kali ini jauh lebih dalam dan menyesakkan. Bahkan rasanya seolah dia akan tersedot kembali dalam kegelapan seperti masa lalunya.

Tidak. Sasuke tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi, dialah yang akan mendapatkan sang 'malaikat'. Karena 'malaikat' itu adalah cahaya kehidupannya. Jika cahaya itu menghilang dari dirinya, mungkin… dia tak akan bisa lagi merasakan apa yang namanya 'hidup'.

Tapi, dia sudah bertekad, tak akan menyerahkan 'malaikat' miliknya pada orang lain. Selama masih bisa di genggamnya, dia tak akan melepaskannya. Tak akan pernah.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dilihatnya sang 'malaikat' menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

Tiba-tiba dari dalam Rumah Sakit terdengar sesuatu yang berdebum keras.

S : Yak, CUUUTTT!!! Bagus, ayam! Daya penghancur lo emang hebat. Besok2 kalo gue pengen ngebobol bank, gue minta bantuan lo, ya? Hahahahaha…

Sasu : ……………………

S : Ng? Knp lo?

Sasu : sa… sa… SAKIIIIIITTTT~ HUWAAAAAA~ TANGANKU BERDARAH!!! TANGANKU BERDARAH!!! ADUUUUHHH~ TOLOOOOONG~

S : Idiot… *sweatdrop*

-

-

UWOOOOOOOHHH~ GAJEEEEEE~ KENA WB~

OTAKKU KENAPAAAAAA~ TTΔTT;;

Gomen, Minna-sama, ending chap ini gaje bgt. Neko sempet bingung waktu adegan setelah Sasu minta maaf sama Akai. Neko bener2 ga tau mau buat gmn. Ini sampe meres2 otak biar keluar ide. Ganti otak juga, tp masih susah. Neko bener2 minta maaf kalo makin aneh… *sujud2*

Ini semua gara2 banyak org sekitar Neko yg bikin Neko BeTe~ =_=*

BETEEEEE~ =_=*****

Makanya Sasu jd penuh amarah gitu. Maaf… Maaf… Emosi chara jd kepengaruh sama authornya yg nista ini. Huhuuu… T^T;

Tadinya Neko ga niat mau buat Sasu jd kesal sama Akai secepat ini. Tapi gara2 lagi BeTe… AAAAARRRRGGHHHHH~~~

Silahkan bagi Minna-sama yg mau ngeFLAME. Neko selalu terima apa pendapat Minna-sama yg ingin dikemukakan. Neko selalu bilang kalo Minna-sama yg menilai, krn manusia tidak pernah bisa menilai dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun Neko bukan manusia… hiks… huweeeee~… TΔT; *nangis Bombay gara2 fict gaje*

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	4. Special Kiru's Profile

Maaf, chap ini Cuma cerita tambahan aja. Soalnya byk yg minta untuk dimunculkan. Ini cerita tentang Kiru. Maaf kalo gaje, dsb…

Enjoy please… ^^

-

-

Pedophilia side story : Kiru's profile interview

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita sampingan, karena tuntutan para reviewers. Mereka begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan Kiru, sehingga mereka meminta pada Neko untuk menceritakan perihal akan Kiru.

Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Kiru, coba ceritakan tentang dirimu.

"……"

Ng… Apa kau mengerti apa yang Neko katakan?

"Ya."

Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu pada reader yang ada di sini?

"…… Cerita apa?"

GUBRAK.

Aduuuhh… Neko bilang kan cerita tentang dirimu! Ceritakan saja apapun tentang dirimu. Misalnya tentang hal yang kau sukai. Oh iya, benar. Apa makanan yang kau sukai?

"Ng… Makanan pedas."

Oh… Ternyata Kiru suka dengan makanan pedas. Misalnya apa itu?

"Wasabi."

……………………

Wasabi? Wasabi termasuk 'makanan' bukan, sih? O.o;

"………"

Dia juga tidak bisa jawab. *sweatdrop* Lalu apa lagi ya? Hmm… Lalu makanan yang tak kau sukai apa?

"Yang tak bisa dimakan."

Hah? Ma-maksudnya seperti apa? O.o;

"……"

………

"Makanan basi dan gosong."

Oh… *sweatdrop*. (semua orang juga pasti ga mau makanan kayak gitu) Ng… lalu warna kesukaanmu apa?

"…… Api."

Hah? Api? Kok nggak nyambung, ya? Yang Neko tanyakan itu tentang warna yang kau sukai, Kiru.

"Warna api."

Eh? Warna api? Maksudmu biru, merah, atau oranye, begitu?

"Bukan."

Kalau bukan, lalu apa?

"Warna api."

Iya, warna api. Warna api itu kan ada yang warna biru, merah, dan oranye. Yang mana yang kau sukai?

"Pokoknya warna api."

Busyet dah nih, bocah. Kagak jelas banget jawabannya. Iya dah, pokoknya warna api. =_=;

Lanjut ajalah. Berapa tinggi dan beratmu?

"… 155 cm dan 51 kg."

Lumayan. Terus… Apa senjata dan jenis serangan yang kau sukai?

"Pedang dan ninjutsu."

Wah… sepertinya keren. Kau menggabungkan pedang dengan ninjutsu?

"Ya."

Bagaimana caranya?

"Ini."

Oh… keren. Di pedang yang dipegangnya dialiri chakra lalu membuat pedang itu diselimuti oleh api. Jadi mirip sama Kusanagi Chidori-nya si ayam, ya? Wah… ga orisinil donk, jurusnya. Kau meniru si ayam itu?

"Tidak."

Ng… tapi menurutku kok seperti meniru dia, ya? Memang jurus apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan itu?

"_Dragon's Breath_."

Wuaaaaaaahhhh~ o;;;; Kenapa mengarahkan jurusnya pada Neko?!!! Hampir aja Neko jadi kucing guling(?). Dia mengeluarkan api dari pedangnya dan menyerang Neko dengan api itu dalam bentuk naga. Bener-bener mirip jurusnya si ayam. Hanya saja si ayam itu elemennya petir. Walaupun ada api juga, sih. =_=;

* * *

"Huachuuuu~"

"Hokage-sama?"

* * *

Ganti topik lah. Model baju apa yang paling kau sukai?

"……… Mudah dipakai."

Hm… maksudnya yang ga ribet gitu, ya?

"Ya."

Di mana tempat yang paling kau sukai?

"Di atas pohon."

Kenapa di atas pohon?

"Tidur."

Hmm…*bingung*. Nyambung ga sih, sama pertanyaan Neko? *dihajar*. Neko nanya kenapa dia suka di atas pohon, kok jawabannya malah tidur? Maksudnya… Kamu suka berada di atas pohon untuk tidur, begitu?

"Ya."

Oh… Ngomong donk, dari tadi. Bikin orang bingung aja, nih. *digaplok*. Kau punya hal yang disukai?

"…… Tidur."

*sweatdrop* Tidur? Dari tadi jawabannya tidur terus. Kok, jadi mirip Shikamaru gini, sih? Kalau kau ada waktu senggang, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Tidur."

Hah? Beneran tidur? Memangnya kau ga pernah latihan? Seperti Naruto misalnya. Hampir setiap ada waktu senggang dia pasti selalu latihan kekuatannya. Sedangkan kau malah tidur? Kau benar-benar ga pernah latihan, ya?

"Latihan."

Tapi tadi kau bilang, kalau kau ada waktu senggang, kau pasti akan tidur. Lalu kapan kau latihannya?

"Sebelum tidur."

He? O.o;

Kebiasaan yang mirip Shikamaru. Doyannya tidur melulu. Lalu cita-citamu apa?

"Jadi kuat."

Hehe… seperti Naruto, ya? Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau kau suka tidur. Bagaimana mau jadi kuat kalau waktu senggangmu kau habiskan hanya untuk tidur?

"………"

Aduh… hampir aja lupa. Hal yang tidak kau sukai apa?

"………"

……………

"………"

Ng… haloo~ masih hidupkah? Kiru, kau dengar pertanyaan Neko? Ada hal yang tidak kau sukai?

"………"

Kok, diam lagi? Kau punya hal yang tidak sukai a-…

"Dibandingkan."

Eh? Apa? O.o

"Dibandingkan."

Dibandingkan? Maksudmu?

"Dibandingkan antara aku dan Shinku."

Maksudnya… kau ga suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang yang bernama Shinku?

"Ya."

Shinku itu siapa?

"Aniki."

Jadi kau punya kakak laki-laki yang bernama Shinku?

"Ya."

Memangnya apa yang dibanding-bandingkan antara kau dengan Shinku?

"………"

Apa?

"Aku tidak suka mengatakannya."

Eh? Kenapa?

"Karena menyebalkan."

Eh? Ya… benar juga, sih. Neko kan bertanya tentang hal yang tidak kau sukai. *dihajar*. Memangnya Shinku itu seperti apa?

"………"

Ah… Baiklah, kita ga perlu membahas Shinku-nya. Neko tanya yang lainnya saja. Siapa yang membanding-bandingkan antara kau dengan Shinku?

"Chichi."

Oh… ga tau kenapa, Neko ngerasa nasibmu jadi mirip si ayam itu, nak. *ngelus2 kepala Kiru*

* * *

Di tempat lain…

"Huachuiiim…"

"Anda baik-baik saja Hokage-sama?"

"*sniff* Ah… ya…"

"Mungkin Anda sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Oh… Mungkin ada yang membicarakan Anda."

"Hn."

* * *

Bisa kau ceritakan tentang keluargamu? Sebutkan saja anggota keluargamu.

"Aku dan Kaasan."

Eh? Lho? Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau memiliki ayah dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Shinku?

"Ya."

Lalu kenapa tadi kau hanya menyebutkan dirimu dan ibumu saja?

"Karena berbeda."

Apanya yang berbeda? Neko ga ngerti.

"Beda ibu."

Eh? Jadi maksudmu, kau saudara seayah tapi beda ibu dengan Shinku? O.o;

"Ya."

Ah… begitu, ya? Kalian tinggal bersama?

"……… Siapa?"

Err… Ibumu, kau, ibu Shinku, Shinku, dan ayah kalian. Apa kalian tinggal di 1 atap?

"Tidak."

Jadi… kalian pisah rumah, ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah kalian? Dia tinggal dengan kau dan ibumu atau Shinku dan ibunya?

"Keduanya."

Heh? Maruk amat. Yah… tapi walaupun poligami, setidaknya ayahmu adil dalam memperlakukan keluarga kalian.

"…………"

Kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Shinku. Memangnya hal apa yang dibanding-bandingkan oleh ayah kalian?

"Kami berbeda."

Ng… ya, Neko tahu kalau kalian berbeda. Namanya aja udah beda, berarti orangnya juga beda kan? *dijotos*. Maksud Neko, apa aja yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu tentang perbedaan kalian?

"………… Shinku………"

Ya? *penasaran*

"………… Lebih baik dariku…………"

Ooooh…*ala kasihan Mr. Bean* kisahmu benar-benar mirip dengan si ayam, ya?

* * *

"Happsyuuuuu~ *srooot* Apa aku terkena flu?"

* * *

Lalu, apa ada masa lalu yang ingin kau lupakan?

"…………"

Err… mungkin hal-hal yang tak kau sukai atau tak ingin kau ungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Tak tahu."

O.o; Hah? Kau benar-benar tak tahu? Maafkan Neko sebelumnya, misalnya tentang kau dan Shinku mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi diantara kalian dan kau tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Bagaimana?

"Tak tahu."

Kiru… Kau ini… =_=;

Ah… Sudahlah. Neko ganti pertanyaan saja. Ada banyak orang penasaran denganmu. Kenapa kau sering sekali diam? Maksud Neko, kau ini hampir tak pernah berbicara sama sekali. Apakah kau memang pendiam seperti itu atau kau pendiam karena dulu kau memiliki trauma dan semacamnya?

"Tidak."

Hah? Jadi kau memang pendiam seperti ini dari dulu?

"Ya."

Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain?

"Tidak juga."

Lalu kalau bukan karena itu, kenapa kau tidak suka berbicara dengan orang lain seperti kebanyakan orang?

"Malas."

………………………

Hanya itu?! O.o;

"Ya."

Tapi kau sadar atau tidak kalau banyak gadis seumuranmu yang tertarik denganmu?

"Tidak."

Kau ini sebenarnya polos, bodoh, atau tidak perduli, sih?

"Tidak tahu."

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

Kalau menurut Neko, dia ini bodoh. =_=;

Ah… Sudahlah. Neko bertanya hal lain saja. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang guru dan teman-temanmu dalam tim Kakashi?

"…………"

Kesanmu ketika bersama mereka bagaimana?

"Menyenangkan."

Wah… menyenangkan, ya? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?

"……………… Karena menyenangkan."

=_=; *sweatdrop*. Neko tahu. Kan tadi udah bilang. Kau ini ga punya kosakata yang lainnya, ya? Bisa kau berikan penjelasan lainnya tidak?

"………………"

Ah… udah, udah. Ganti pertanyaan lagi! =_=*

Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kakashi?

"Kuat. Mesum. Terlambat. Aneh."

Wow… dia menjelaskannya hanya dalam 4 kata? Bener-bener deh, nih anak. Irit ngomong banget. *sigh*

Lalu kalau Naruto itu bagaimana menurutmu?

"Pendek. Berisik. Bersemangat. Pantang menyerah. Berkemauan keras."

Kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu?! O.o; *shock*

"……………"

Dari tadi yang Neko dengar darimu hanya 1 atau 2 kata saja. Ternyata dia bisa bicara banyak juga rupanya. Hei, apa jangan-jangan kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto? *smirk*

"……………"

Jawab, donk. Kau bisa bicara sampai sepanjang itu tentang Naruto. Jangan-jangan kau punya perasaan khusus padanya? Kau juga suka pada Naruto? Bilang aja. Ga perlu malu-malu kok.

"………… Mungkin tidak."

Mungkin? Berarti ada 'iya'-nya, donk? Wah… jadi makin curiga, nih. Lalu bagaimana dengan Akai?

"…………… Apa?"

Err… (nih anak budeg atau bego, sih? =_=;) bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Akai?

"Usil. Kuat. Berani. Licik. Tak mau kalah dariku. Sering tersenyum aneh."

Eh? Eh? Berapa pendapat tadi tentang Akai? O.o;

Kok rasanya banyak sekali? Atau Cuma perasaan Neko aja? Ah… terserahlah. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Akai dan Naruto?

"………… Ya."

Apa yang kau ketahui?

"Akai tertarik pada Naruto."

Eh? Sungguh? Kau tahu tentang itu? Lalu, kalau Neko tambahkan si ayam Sasuke diantara Akai dan Naruto, apa yang kau ketahui?

"Akai bermaksud mengusili mereka."

Jadi kau menyadarinya? Neko pikir kau tidak perduli dengan hubungan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Akai yang seperti itu pada si ayam dan Naruto?

"……………"

Maksud Neko… kau mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto atau mendukung perbuatan Akai pada mereka?

"Tidak keduanya."

Eh? Apa? Kenapa kau bilang tidak keduanya? Apa kau tidak perduli dengan mereka?

"Tidak juga."

Lalu kenapa?

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengannya yang tidak pernah memperhatikan diriku."

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

WUOOOOOOOTTTT?!!!!! O.O;;;

Eh? Eh? Siapa yang kau maksud? Siapaaaaa~? .;

"……………"

Heeeiiiiii~ jawab pertanyaan Neko!!!! Siapa yang kau maksud itu??!!!!

"Harus dijawab?"

Tentu sajaaaaaa~ O.O;;;

"………………"

Siapa maksudmu itu? O.O;;; *penasaran*

"………… Dia…………"

"TUNGGU DULU!!!!"

Hah? Siapa itu? Lho? O.o; Naruto? Akai?

"CURANG!!! KENAPA HANYA KIRU SAJA YANG DIWAWANCARAI SEPERTI ITU?!!! AKU KAN PEMERAN UTAMANYA DISINIIIII~!!!!" ////****

"Iya, Neko sensei tidak adil! Kenapa yang diwawancarai hanya Kiru saja? Aku kan juga OC buatanmu!"

I… Itu… anu… ng… *bingung*

"APA?!!!"

Aduuhh… kalian jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu di depan muka Neko, donk. =_=;

Ini semua permintaan dari _reader_ dan _reviewer_ yang ada. Mereka yang meminta tentang profil Kiru agar ditampilkan. Jadi Neko hanya melaksakan request saja. Protesnya jangan sama Neko, donk. Sana mohon-mohon sama _reader_ dan _reviewer_ yang ada. Lagian semua orang kan udah tau tentang Naruto. Kalau tentang Akai, ga ada yang minta untuk ditampilin profilnya. :P

"KENAPAAAAA~?!!!" (O.o;)* (=_=;)*

Udahlah. Neko mau nanya pertanyaan terakhir nih, sama Kiru. Kiru, kau punya pacar ga?

"Tidak."

Berniat punya pacar?

"……………"

"Dia diam." (Naru)

"Bukannya dia memang seperti itu, ya?" (Akai)

Kalian ini berisik sekali! Bisa tenang sedikit atau tidak?! Biarkan dia menjawabnya. Kiru, tolong dijawab. Kau berniat untuk punya pacar atau tidak?

"…………… Tidak terlalu."

Berarti ada niat untuk punya walaupun hanya sedikit kan?

"…………… Mungkin."

"Kiru kalau bicara hanya sepatah dua patah kata saja, ya?" (Naru)

"Ya. Dia sepertinya membosankan." (Akai)

"Kau tidak mengenalku."

Hah? O.o;

"Apa?" (Akai)

"Tadi dia bilang apa?" (Naru)

Kau bicara pada siapa, Kiru?

"………… Dia."

Dia? Dia siapa? *nengok kearah Naruto dan Akai yang berdiri berdampingan*

"Siapa? Kearahmu, Narunaru?"

"Tidak tahu."

Uh-oh… sepertinya mencurigakan.

-

-

Kiru's Profile END

-

-

Err…** MIND TO REVIEW?**

Akaneko as The Demon Queen


	5. Chapter 4

Pairing : SasuNaru slight KakaIru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo, a bit Lime?. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

My Seme Kuro Kitsune

Seme Ablay

Uchinamika no Ichi-chan

Claudia Cha-Ching

For All Readers and Reviewers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

"Sasuke…"

Begitu dia membuka pintu itu, sang 'malaikat' tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Cahaya yang terpancar dari dirinya begitu menyilaukan dan hangat. Dia masih terpaku di depan pintu. Dan dengan perlahan dia menyunggingkan senyuman lembut yang hanya di berikannya pada 'malaikat' itu.

"Naruto…" sahutnya.

"Hei… Naruto, kau tidak sopan pada Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka.

"Ah… Iya, maaf, Hokage-sama. Hehehe…" ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa. Iruka-san, kau boleh beristirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga Naruto."

Iruka diam sesaat seraya memandang sang Hokage. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya, Hokage-sama," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Hn."

"Nah, Naruto, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kembali. Jangan nakal, ya?" ucap Iruka sambil membelai kepala Naruto.

"Huuh~ Iruka sensei, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi," sungut Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Haha… Iya, iya. Beristirahatlah," ucapnya pada Naruto. Lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Hokage-sama, aku kembali dulu. Permisi," ucap Iruka sopan.

"Dah~ Iruka sensei…" ucap Naruto.

Iruka membalasnya sambil tersenyum, lalu dia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Kini hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Iruka.

"Hei, Sasuke, tadi kau bicara apa pada Akai-chan?"

Twitch.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto sekilas. Padahal sesaat tadi perasaan galaunya telah hilang, kenapa Naruto justru menanyakan hal yang tak ingin di pikirkannya saat ini?

"Tak ada. Aku hanya berterima kasih padanya," sahutnya tanpa memandang ke dalam bola mata Naruto.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menjawabnya.

"Karena telah menyelamatkanmu."

"Hanya itu?"

Kembali Sasuke memberi jeda sebelum menjawabnya.

"Hn."

"Oh iya, tadi aku dan Iruka sensei mendengar sesuatu yang sangat keras. Seperti benda yang hancur," ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Kembali Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Mulai, deh, sikap irit bicaramu keluar. Tak ada jawaban lain selain 'Hn'-mu itu? Kau ini seperti tak punya kosakata lain saja. Huh…" sungut Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Pandangan matanya tak melihat ke dalam bola mata bagaikan safir itu. Dia terus menunduk memandang lantai putih di bawahnya.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa di bawah sana, sih? Apa serunya memandang lantai?" ucap Naruto sarkastik.

Tapi Sasuke masih tidak menanggapainya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

Diam.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Masih tetap diam.

"Sasuke!" kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Tak ada tanggapan lagi.

"SASUKEEE!!!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau bisa mengganggu yang lainnya," ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tak akan berteriak seperti itu jika kau langsung menjawabnya, Sasuke! Lagipula kau ini kenapa? Sejak tadi kau diam saja," sungut Naruto.

Sasuke diam sesaat, lalu dia menghela nafas kembali.

"Tak ada," ucapnya.

"Sasuke… Kau aneh," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang khawatir.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan safir milik bocah pirang itu. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Tangan dinginnya membelai lembut pipi kecoklatan miliknya.

"Aku tak merasa seperti itu."

"Tapi kau memang aneh. Tak biasanya kau tak menyahut panggilanku seperti tadi. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto.

Mata biru langit itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar. Begitu hangat dan indah. Sang 'malaikat' begitu khawatir akan dirinya. Lalu dia memperlihatkan senyumannya pada sang 'malaikat'.

"Daijoubu."

"Hontou?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Hanya saja…"

Sasuke tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja… Apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hanya saja… Aku sedikit menyesal telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Ke… Kenapa? Ini kan bukan salahmu. Semua ini karena aku yang tidak berhati-hati saja. Salahku sendiri karena terlalu ceroboh."

Sasuke tak berkata apapun lagi. Dia memandang ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tak suka dengan pemikirannya saat ini. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir terpancar dari dirinya. Sesaat dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan itu. Dia tak bisa mengatakan lebih dari ini pada Naruto.

"Kalau tubuhku bisa digerakkan… Aku pasti akan langsung memelukmu."

Sesaat Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan langsung memandang kembali kearah Naruto. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah itu tampak serius dengan rona merah di pipinya. Apa dia malu? Senyuman mulai merekah di bibir Sasuke.

"Hmph… Kenapa kau jadi malu seperti itu?"

"I… Itu… Ka-Karena aku tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, tahu!" seru Naruto semakin memerah.

"Hn. Benar juga. Biasanya tindakanmu lebih cepat daripada mulutmu, benar kan?"

"A-Aku tidak… Ng…"

"Hn? Tidak apa? Tidak seperti itu maksudmu?" tebak Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh ya? Lalu… Bagaimana dengan ketika kau memelukku tiba-tiba saat hari pertama kau berkenalan dengan rekan barumu? Saat kau mengatakan, 'Sasuke… Aku rindu padamu…' itu?" goda Sasuke.

"A… A… A… I-Itu… Itu kan… Itu…" gagap Naruto. "Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan!!!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sungguh, ekspresi Naruto saat ini begitu menghibur dirinya. Wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Sedangkan Naruto tak bisa banyak bergerak untuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. Membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hn. Memang. Tapi kau menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hn. Memang. Bweeek~" cibir Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai gaya bicaraku?"

"Sejak aku bisa bicara dan mengenalmu," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Hoo… Begitukah?" ucap Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Naruto.

"Apa, sih? Kau senang sekali menggodaku."

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Menyebalkan. Terkadang kau mirip sekali dengan Akai-chan. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jika kalian menggodaku. Memangnya aku ini mainan?" sungut Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Mendengar nama 'Akai-chan' itu, perubahan hatinya pun berubah drastis kembali. Sedikit lebih dia merasa cemburu mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama gadis itu. Kenapa dia harus di samakan dengan gadis itu? Kenapa juga Naruto mengingat gadis itu disaat Sasuke tidak ingin mengingatnya? Ternyata kehadiran gadis itu bagi Naruto memiliki pengaruh yang besar.

"Kau… Menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Gadis itu."

"Akai-chan? Suka? Hmm…" ucap Naruto sambil berpikir. "Iya, aku suka padanya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Tak disangkanya Naruto akan benar-benar menjawabnya seperti itu. Jadi… Dia sungguh-sungguh suka pada gadis itu? Kalau Naruto dan gadis itu saling menyukai, maka tak ada kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto masih sangat polos. Entah 'suka' bagaimana yang di maksudnya. Bagaimana kalau rasa 'suka' yang dimaksudnya adalah rasa 'suka' yang menuju rasa cinta?

"Che," dengus Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang ke dalam bola mata biru Naruto. Semua perasaannya saat ini bercampur dan berantakan.

"Aku suka padamu… Naruto," ucapnya.

Naruto hanya memandang ke dalam mata kelam Sasuke. Dia tak bereaksi. Tak lama wajahnya kembali merona merah.

"A… Apaan, sih? Memangnya selama ini kau tidak suka padaku?" ucapnya dengan malu.

Sasuke sedikit membelalakan matanya. Mungkingkah Naruto kini mulai mengerti tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya? Apakah ada kesempatan bagi dirinya kini? Ataukah…

"Hn. Lalu kau… Kau suka padaku?"

"A-Apa harus ditanyakan seperti itu?!" seru Naruto dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Naruto. Nafas hangat mereka saling beradu dengan lembut. Membuat keheningan yang ada terasa nyaman.

"Bagiku… Harus di tanyakan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"A… Apa… Huuh…"

Senyuman di bibir Sasuke semakin mengembang melihat reaksi Naruto yang menggemaskan. Dia terus memandang ke dalam bola mata biru itu untuk menunggu jawaban yang dicarinya. Naruto menghela nafas dengan kesal walaupun wajahnya masih tampak jelas merah merona.

"Iya, iya… A-Aku juga su-suka padamu," ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya. Jari-jari panjangnya menarik dagu Naruto agar pandangan matanya kembali menatap bola mata onyx-nya. Ekspresi 'malaikat' itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk menahan gejolak perasaannya saat ini. Perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang 'malaikat'. Di rasakannya hembusan nafas hangat dari Naruto.

"Sasu… Mmm…"

Di kecup lembut bibir mungil itu. Sasuke melepaskannya lalu memandang ke dalam bola mata safir itu. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke dengan lembut. Sedikit terlihat rona merah di pipinya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman 'malaikat' itu. Dibelainya pipi Naruto.

"Tak akan kulepaskan…"

"Eh? Apa-humbh…"

Dibungkamnya bibir merah menggoda itu dengan bibir dinginnya. Sesaat mata biru safir itu membelalak dengan kaget, tapi tak lama dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage untuknya. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Lalu dijilatnya bibir Naruto perlahan.

"Sasu… Humh…"

Belum sempat Naruto berkata-kata, dengan lincah lidah Sasuke menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Di sentuhnya lidah Naruto dengan ujung lidahnya. Mencoba mengajak lidah yang kaku itu untuk ikut andil dalam permainan lidah Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya mengikuti permainan lidah Sasuke. Kedua lidah itu terus bergerak bersama dalam rongga mulut mereka. Saling bertaut dan bergerilya bersama seolah bertanding dan mencari siapa yang lebih dominan diantara mereka. Perlahan Naruto menggigit lidah Sasuke yang berada di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sasuke mengerti itu, lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Di tariknya lidah miliknya dari lidah Naruto yang menyisakan saliva mereka yang tersambung melewati ujung lidahnya. Benang saliva itu terputus perlahan.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Sa-Sasuke… Hah…"

Naruto mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang dia mampu setelah beberapa lama tadi tidak mendapatkan asupan udara yang cukup. Wajahnya merona merah. Entah karena dia malu atau karena dia berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen. Di kecupnya lagi bibir itu oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin lebih merasakanmu… Naruto…"

Naruto diam sesaat, kemudian menunjukan wajah bingungnya pada Sasuke. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang sudah bisa di duganya, dia hanya menghela nafas.

"A-Apa? Aku ti…"

Sasuke langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil itu. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Sssshh… Rasakan saja."

Dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke membelai bibir Naruto perlahan. Kembali dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Di julurkannya lidahnya di depan bibir mungil itu. Menjilatnya menggoda. Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit rona wajah di pipinya. Dibukanya bibir tipisnya dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke yang langsung disambutnya dengan antusias. Lidah Sasuke yang panjang mengajak lidah Naruto untuk mencoba bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Menuntunnya untuk menjelajahi setiap inci di dalamnya. Dengan takut-takut lidah Naruto bergerak di dalam teritori rongga mulut Sasuke. Mengenali semua yang ada di sana dengan perlahan. Lidah mungil Naruto sudah mengenali sang 'Tuan rumah' sebelumnya. Kini dia mencoba berkenalan dengan barisan gigi rapi Sasuke, baik yang di atas maupun yang di bawah. Lidah Naruto yang tampak malu-malu itu kini mulai di ajak untuk menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Lalu di hisapnya lidah Naruto hingga tertarik ke dalam mulut Sasuke lebih jauh.

"Hmph… Hmm…" desah Naruto.

Di lepaskannya lidah Naruto dari hisapannya. Dia mulai mencium bibir bawah Naruto dan menghisapnya menggoda. Di lepasnya sesaat dan bibir itu menjadi merah yang membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk melanjutkannya. Lalu dengan paksa lidah terlatih Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Kali ini giliran dia yang akan 'menyerang'. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri setiap gigi Naruto yang berbaris rapi, lalu menyapu langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan. Semakin lama lidahnya yang panjang mulai memaksa masuk ke dalamnya hingga hampir mencapai kerongkongan Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin kesulitan bernafas dan sedikit tersedak karenanya.

"Hmph… Mmh… Mm… Ng…"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi dia tak berhenti sampai disitu. Dengan ujung lidahnya yang basah, dia menelusuri pipi Naruto yang lembut. Terus bergerak perlahan menuju telinga Naruto. Dikecupnya cuping telinga Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya sesaat. Sasuke bisa melihat telinga Naruto yang sedikit merona kemerahan. Dia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Di tiupnya pelan telinga itu sehingga Naruto mendesah tertahan dengan sedikit merinding.

"Ngh…"

Kembali dengan lidahnya, Sasuke mulai menelusuri menuju leher jenjang Naruto yang menggoda. Di kecupnya lembut dan membuat Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, seolah memberikan Sasuke ruang yang cukup untuk menikmatinya.

"Aah… Sa-Sasuke…"

Sasuke menggigit kecil di antara lekukan leher kecoklatan itu, lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Membuat Naruto mendesah karenanya. Begitu dilepasnya, telah ada tanda kemerahan di sana. Naruto merasa lehernya terasa sangat panas. Dengan lembut Sasuke menjilat tanda kemerahan yang dibuatnya lalu mengecupnya. Naruto menahan nafasnya ketika hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dia merasa aneh. Aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya tak biasa ini. Aneh karena dia tak bisa berbuat dan berkata apapun dalam situasi ini. Aneh karena dia tidak merasa harus menolak perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti ini karena belum pernah dilakukan Sasuke padanya sebelumnya. Aneh karena dia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? -pikirnya.

"Aaahh… Ngh… Sasuke…" desahnya.

Ternyata tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke sudah membuka semua kancing piyama yang di kenakannya. Dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat, dia menelusuri dada Naruto perlahan. Lalu lidah itu berhenti tepat di tonjolan kecil di sana. Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika lidah yang basah itu menyentuh daerah sensitif itu.

"Haah… Sa-Sasu… Ah…"

Mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti itu tidak membuat Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya, tapi semakin melakukannya lebih lagi. Di kecupnya lalu di jilatnya tonjolan kecil itu dengan menggoda yang membuat Naruto semakin mendesah keras. Ujung lidahnya memainkannya dengan sedikit berputar disana sehingga perlahan-lahan membuatnya mengeras. Bibir dinginnya menghisap dengan lembut. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan dada satunya lagi. Ditekannya dengan lembut dan sesekali dipelintirnya.

Perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Naruto terus mendesah dan tersentak berkali-kali. Wajahnya merona merah, nafasnya semakin memburu, dan tubuhnya gemetaran dan mulai memanas. Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar dengan mata setengah terpejam. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Pikirannya seolah perlahan menghilang setiap Sasuke menyentuh dirinya dengan intim. Tapi…

"Sa… Sasuke… Ah… Mmh… Tolong… Haah… Hen… Tikan…" ucap Naruto di antara desahannya.

Sasuke diam sesaat mendengarnya. Lalu dia mendongakan kepalanya memandang wajah Naruto yang masih menengadah memandang langit-langit. Dia terkejut ketika melihat ada air mata bening yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata biru itu.

"Na-Naruto? Ada apa? Apa aku telah menyakitimu? Naruto…" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya sehingga air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada 'malaikat' miliknya.

"Hiks… Sa-Sasuke… Maaf… Maafkan aku…" isaknya.

"A-Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil menciumi pipi Naruto yang basah karena air matanya.

"Maaf… Hiks… Sungguh… Aku minta maaf… Sasuke… Hiks…"

"Ada apa, Naruto? Katakanlah…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto masih terisak dengan air mata yang terus membasahi kedua matanya. Sasuke menghapus sedikit cairan bening yang terus keluar dari pelupuk mata berwarna biru itu. Dengan sangat lembut dia mencium dahi Naruto.

"Maaf… Hiks… Sesaat tadi… Aku merasa takut… Denganmu, Sasuke… Hiks… Tapi, tapi… A-Aku tidak tahu kenapa… Aku… Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba merasa takut seperti itu…" ucap Naruto masih dengan isakan yang mengiringi.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya dengan terkejut. Takut? Naruto merasa takut padanya? Dipandangnya 'malaikat'-nya yang masih menangis.

"Sungguh… Maafkan aku… Hiks… Padahal… Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu… Tidak pernah… Kurasakan rasa takut ini dari dirimu… Tapi… Ta-Tadi… Aku… Aku… Ma-Maafkan aku, Sasuke… Hiks… Jangan marah…" isak Naruto.

"Naruto… Naruto…" ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mencium kedua pelupuk mata Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf… Ini salahku yang telah menyentuhmu seperti tadi. Aku yang salah karena telah membuatmu jadi ketakutan seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Naruto," ucapnya lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca memandang ke dalam bola mata kelam itu yang tampak bersalah padanya. Dia tidak suka jika melihat pria dewasa di hadapannya ini memandangnya dengan wajah seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya dia sangat menyukai sang Hokage ini.

"Tidak, Sasuke… Kau tidak salah… Aku…"

"Sssshh… Sudah, tak apa-apa. Tak perlu kau teruskan," potong Sasuke sambil menempelkan jarinya di bibir mungil Naruto.

Jari-jari dinginnya menghapus setiap butiran air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata itu. Membersihkan wajahnya yang sedikit menutup 'keindahan' yang selalu terpancar darinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang di balas dengan senyuman 'manis' miliknya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan terus menemanimu disini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyibak poni Naruto perlahan.

Naruto tak meresponnya. Dia masih memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Sasuke pun tak berkata-kata lagi. Hanya terus membelai kepala Naruto perlahan agar bocah itu dapat terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Kembali Naruto terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan sedikit rona wajah di wajahnya.

"Ng… Bisa… Peluk aku?" tanyanya. "Mu-Mungkin permintaanku ini terlalu kekanakan dan kau akan berpikir bahwa aku ini manja. Tapi… Ng… A-Aku hanya ingin di pelukmu saat ini…" ucapnya malu-malu.

Sasuke diam sesaat memandangnya. Lalu dia tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang saat ini tak bisa bergerak untuk berada dalam pelukannya. Di sandarkannya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Lalu tangannya membelai kepala Naruto lembut.

"Aku… Jika berada dalam pelukan Sasuke… Rasanya menyenangkan…"

Sesaat Sasuke terpaku dan tangannya yang membelai rambut Naruto terhenti. Dia melonggarkan dekapannya agar dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang saat ini terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Membuatnya tampak 'manis'.

"Hn. Aku juga," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika Sasuke mencium kepalanya. Mereka saling pandang dalam diam. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara dalam situasi yang nyaman ini. Hanya ingin menikmati setiap detik waktu yang terus berjalan dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan.

Perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya dan Sasuke mengecup bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu dengan lembut. Manisnya keheningan malam ini. Hanya ditemani suara detak jantung yang terus berdebar-debar dengan lembut.

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen mungil yang selalu tampak rapi dan bersih itu tampak seorang pria berambut coklat tua yang di ikat tinggi sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makan malamnya. Di belakangnya duduk pria lain berambut keperakan yang mengenakan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya di kursi meja makan.

"Jadi dia menyuruhmu pulang?" tanya pria berambut silver bernama Kakashi.

"Ya," sahut pria berambut coklat, Iruka.

Mereka kembali diam.

"Kau tak khawatir?" tanya Kakashi lagi masih menatap punggung Iruka yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Iruka tak langsung menjawabnya. Setelah selesai mencuci semua piring kotor itu, dia berbalik menghadap Kakashi sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Aku tak perlu khawatir. Justru aku merasa lega karena dia yang menjaganya," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau dulu tak menyukainya jika dia berdekatan dengan Naruto?"

"Hm… Ya, memang. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Dia begitu menyayangi anak itu. Tidak, bahkan dia sudah mencintainya."

"Yah… Memang. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia mempunyai penghalang baru," ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Maksudmu gadis bernama Akai itu, ya?" tanya Iruka sambil duduk disamping Kakashi.

"Ya. Sepertinya saat ini dia sedang bertengkar dengan gadis itu."

"Eh? Bertengkar? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Iruka terkejut.

"Mengenai suara yang sangat keras tadi saat di Rumah Sakit, sepertinya itu perbuatan Sasuke."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Hal itu terjadi setelah Akai selesai berbicara dengannya."

Iruka terdiam memandang Kakashi.

"Apa mungkin gadis itu membuatnya marah?" tebak Iruka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Mengingat gadis itu memiliki sifat yang usil dan suka mengerjai orang lain. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke, dan dia sengaja memancing emosi Sasuke," ucap Kakashi.

"Eh? Maksudmu dia seperti 'menantang' Sasuke-san?"

"Ya."

"Apa mungkin gadis seperti itu berani menantang seorang Hokage?" tanya Iruka masih tak percaya.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya ketika meminta misi level B saat itu?"

"Ah… Ya, memang. Dia sepertinya senang sekali menantang sesuatu pada orang lain. Bahkan sampai mengajukan taruhan seperti itu. Dia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan seolah tak pernah gentar akan apa pun," ucap Iruka.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sesaat kemudian Iruka tampak terkejut seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kalau gadis itu bermaksud 'menantang' Sasuke-san hingga membuatnya marah seperti itu… Apa mungkin tujuannya adalah Naruto? Apa dia ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka?" tanya Iruka.

Kakashi tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau hal itu benar?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke-san," sahut Iruka.

Kakashi hanya memandang Iruka dengan sebelah matanya.

"Tapi gadis itu juga masih anak-anak. Lebih baik kita lihat perkembangannya lebih dulu. Kalau gadis itu memang memiliki niat yang buruk pada Sasuke dan Naruto, barulah kita bertindak," ujar Kakashi.

"Kau benar," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

Iruka melirik kearah jam yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sudah pukul 8. Kau ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu," ucap Iruka sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti saja kau siapkan setelah kita 'melakukannya'," ujar Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Iruka.

Seketika wajah Iruka berubah merah merona. Ditepisnya tangan Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Tidak!" tolak Iruka.

"Ah… Jahatnya. Padahal kita kan sudah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu setelah aku menjalankan misi bersama anak-anak itu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin 'melakukannya' denganku setelah sekian lama, hem?" bujuk Kakashi sambil memeluk Iruka dari belakang.

"Ka-Kakashi! Hentikan!" seru Iruka sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi.

"Aduh… Iru-koi, jangan berontak seperti itu. Aku kan rindu padamu."

Wajah Iruka semakin memerah. Tapi dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Dia tak lagi menggoda Iruka. Mereka saling diam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak khawatir pada Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau ini… Sepertinya yang khawatir pada Naruto sekarang adalah kau. Tak biasanya kau menanyakan hal yang sama," ucap Iruka sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi.

"Yah… Aku hanya sekedar bertanya saja. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke…" ucap Kakashi terpotong. "Melakukan 'ini' pada Naruto," lanjut Kakashi sambil mencium bibir Iruka tiba-tiba setelah melepas masker yang melekat pada wajahnya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Iruka terkejut seraya membelalakan matanya. Dia mencoba berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari perangkap Kakashi. Tapi apa daya, ternyata tubuhnya mengingkarinya. Dirinya merindukan sentuhan hangat dari kekasihnya ini. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tetap indah seperti malam-malam seperti biasanya. Menemani kehangatan dan cinta yang akan mereka bagi hanya untuk sang kekasih.

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

Membuatnya tak tahan untuk menahan gejolak perasaannya saat ini. Perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang 'malaikat'. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas hangat dari Naruto.

Naru : Sasu…

Sasu : ……………………………

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

Tes tes tes

Naru : Waaaaa~ Sasuke! Hidungmu berdarah!!! O.O;

S : CUUUUTTT!!!! Ayam bego! Mana aksi lo?! Harusnya lo langsung nyium Naru, idiot!!!

Sasu : Sutrada geblek, lo kira gampang apa? *nosebleed* Coba aja lo hadepin feromon Naru yang kuat itu. Kalo lo bisa tahan, gue kasih duit 5 milyar. *ngelap bekas nosebleed*

Naru : Eh? Sasuke… *panik*

S : Belagu lo segala pake taruhan sama gue. Lo aja masih ngutang 50rebu ama gue waktu itu buat lo beli foto2 Naru bugil di onsen dari Akai.

Sasu : GLEK O////O;

Naru : A… Apa… SASUKE!!! DASAR HENTAI!!!

BUAGH DUAGH DUGH CROTH JLEB DZIG

Sasu : WAAAAAAAA~ *fainted*

S : Nyolot sih sama gue. Mampus lo…

-

-

Yak, maafkan "Behind The Scene" yang suka gaje itu. Soalnya Neko pengen banget buat Sasuke tuh tahu malu. Cowok belagu, nyolot dan nyebelin itu kadang perlu dikasih pelajaran yang pantas. *diamaterasu*

Khusus chap ini Neko pengen kasih banyak kesempatan buat adegan SasuNaru. Kasian kan padahal genre-nya romance tp ga ada adegan romantis2nya. Soalnya Neko ga bs buat adegan romantis sih dan Neko jg bkn org romantis. Neko jg ga tau bisanya buat adegan kayak gmn.

Sasu : lo emang kagak bisa semuanya. Ngaku aja deh… *dimeteor-strike sama Neko* *fainted again*

Sekian sekilas info dr Neko.

Silahkan yg mau review, berupa kritikan, saran, flame, bahkan pujian jg boleh *digeplak* (ngarep!)

Neko selalu bilang kalo Minna-sama yang menilai. Karena manusia tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri.

Dan berkali-kali Neko bilang kalo Neko bukan manusia *evil smirk*

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	6. Chapter 5

Pairing : SasuNaru slight KakaIru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo, a bit lime?. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

My Seme Kuro Kitsune

Seme Ablay

Uchinamika no Ichi-chan

Claudia Cha-Ching

For All Readers and Reviewers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

Beta-Ed by FBSN

Thanks to Chiba Asuka

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

Hari cerah. Siapa orang yang tak menyukai hari yang cerah? Tentu kebanyakan orang sangat menyukai cuaca yang menyenangkan ini. Dimana awan-awan putih berarak dengan lembut ditiup oleh angin yang sejuk. Orang-orang dapat beraktifitas dengan baik tanpa ada gangguan cuaca yang buruk. Dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga dapat menjemur cuciannya tanpa khawatir. Oh… Sepertinya _out of topic_. Yang benar dihari yang cerah ini, orang-orang dapat menikmati hari dengan riangnya.

Mari kita lihat di sebuah tempat di Konoha. Di depan RS Konoha Pusat, baru saja keluar dari sana beberapa orang yang sudah kita kenal. Mari kita lihat dari dekat. Ada 3 orang anak kecil dan 3 orang dewasa di sana. Siapa sajakah mereka? Ketiga anak-anak itu tentu saja Naruto dan kedua rekannya, Akai dan Kiru. Lalu orang-orang dewasa di belakang mereka adalah guru pembimbing mereka, Kakashi, lalu ada Iruka, dan terakhir tentu saja sang Hokage, Sasuke.

"Akhirnya keluar jugaaaaa~" seru seorang bocah berambut pirang.

"Syukurlah Narunaru sudah sehat kembali," ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam merah sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku tak akan berada di tempat serba putih yang selalu bau obat menusuk itu lagi. Sehat itu memang menyenangkan," ucap Naruto.

"Nah, Narunaru sudah sehat kembali, berarti waktunya kita merayakannya."

"Ah… Merayakan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya," sahut Akai masih tersenyum.

Lalu dia memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk memandang guru mereka. Naruto yang mengerti akan isyarat itu langsung menyeringai bersama Akai.

"Kakashi sensei~" ucap mereka dengan nada yang manis.

GLEK.

Kakashi memandang kedua muridnya itu dengan sebutir keringat yang hampir terjatuh dari atas kepalanya. Perasaannya tak enak akan hal ini.

"A-Apa?" sahutnya.

"Traktirannya mana~" ucap mereka masih dengan nada yang amat sangat manis, tetapi di telinga Kakashi terdengar amat sangat menakutkan.

Kakashi tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia masih tetap diam walaupun kedua muridnya itu memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Disampingnya sang kekasih menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada anak-anak itu," ucap Iruka.

"Haah~ Aku tahu," ucapnya lesu. "Baiklah… Aku akan mentraktir kalian. Tapi uang yang akan kupakai adalah uang dari misi kita yang lalu. Jadi aku akan memotong upah kalian dari misi kemarin."

"TIDAAAK~!!!" seru mereka dramatis.

"Itu namanya bukan Sensei yang mentraktir kami! Tapi sama saja kami menggunakan uang kami sendiri dari hasil kerja keras kami. Itu tidak adil!" seru Akai tidak terima.

"Iya! Sensei curang!" tambah Naruto.

"Ng… Tapi… Aku sedang tak ada uang…" ucap Kakashi memelas.

"Kami tidak terima alasan macam apapun. Janji ya janji, dan harus Sensei tepati," tolak Akai sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Benar. Waktu itu Sensei sudah setuju untuk mentraktir kami. Sekarang Sensei harus menepati janji Sensei dalam keadaan apapun. Pokoknya kami ingin ditraktir!" seru Naruto.

"Kalian ini…" geram Kakashi dengan urat kemarahan yang kentara dikepalanya.

"Hihihi… Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kau lakukan saja apa yang mereka inginkan," ucap Iruka sambil tertawa geli. "Kalau kurang, aku akan membantumu," bisik Iruka.

"Iruka sensei…" ucap Kakashi terharu.

"Sensei, pacarannya nanti saja. Lebih baik traktir kami dulu," ucap Akai menginterupsi mereka.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh dan horor. Terutama yang dimaksudnya tadi. Wajah Iruka langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Ng? Siapa yang Akai-chan maksud?" tanya Naruto bingung yang tak mengerti hubungan 'khusus' antara Iruka dan Kakashi.

Kali ini gantian Akai yang memandang Naruto dengan aneh dan horor. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Kakashi dan Iruka yang mengisyaratkan agar tak memberitahu hal sesungguhnya pada Naruto yang tak mengerti hal itu dengan panik. Kemudian dia menyeringai pada Kakashi dan Iruka. Membuat mereka terkejut juga melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

"Aduh… Narunaru, masa kau tidak tahu?" ucap Akai sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan ujung jarinya.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa?"

"Tentu saja…" ucap Akai terpotong.

Membuat Kakashi dan Iruka panik setengah mati berusaha menghentikan Akai yang akan mengucapkan perkataannya lebih lanjut.

"…Dengan pacarnya."

GUBRAK.

Kakashi dan Iruka langsung terjatuh lemas setelah mendengarnya. Setelah berusaha menahan debaran jantung mereka yang was-was, ternyata gadis itu hanya bercanda saja. Benar-benar gadis yang suka mengerjai orang lain dan membuat mereka kesal.

"Hihihi…" tawa Akai geli.

"Ng… Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Naruto.

Kakashi dan Iruka langsung menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Beruntunglah Naruto masih sangat polos.

"Tak apa-apa kok, Narunaru. Belum waktunya kau untuk mengerti hal itu. Hihi…" ucap Akai sambil membelai kepala Naruto.

"Apa, sih? Jadi kau pikir aku masih kecil?" sungut Naruto sambil menepis tangan Akai dari kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Hihi… Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya,"

"Akai-chan!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini jangan bertengkar saja," ucap Kakashi menengahi.

"Kalau begitu traktir?" tanya Naruto dan Akai bersamaan.

"Baik, baik…" ucap Kakashi dengan butiran keringat dikepalanya.

"Yeeeey~" sorak mereka.

"Memangnya kalian ingin apa?" tanya Kakashi lesu.

"RAMEN!!!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Kakashi lirih.

"Ng… Ramen, ya?" gumam Akai seolah berpikir. "Boleh juga. Sesekali makan ramen tak apalah," ucapnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana denganmu, Kiru?" tanya Naruto pada Kiru.

"Apa?"

"Tak apa kan kalau kita makan ramen?"

Kiru diam sesaat, lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Asalkan enak."

"Tentu saja enak. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Ichiraku!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Iruka seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Iruka sensei," ucap Naruto.

Lalu Naruto melirik kearah pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Iruka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Naruto tersenyum padanya dengan malu-malu.

"Ng… Hokage-sama, kami pergi dulu," ucap Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Naruto lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Narunaru," ucap Akai sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

Lalu dia melirik Sasuke sekilas sambil menyeringai. Tapi Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya memasang wajah stoic-nya. Tapi ada satu orang yang menyadari tatapan Akai itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Hokage-sama," ucap Akai.

Lalu dia menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan 'mesra' sambil berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang dibelakang mereka.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Hokage-sama, Iruka sensei," ucap Kakashi sambil berlalu.

"Ya."

"Hn."

Lalu kedua orang itu hanya memperhatikan kelompok itu pergi. Dilihatnya Akai terus saja menempel pada Naruto. Bergurau bersama, dan terkadang bertengkar. Iruka memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang tak menunjukan perubahan emosi apapun.

"Hokage-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya sesasat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya gadis itu sengaja mendekati Naruto dihadapan Anda. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Anda dengan gadis itu?"

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, tapi arah pandangnya menerawang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba dia membalik tubuhnya berjalan menjauh dari Iruka.

"Tak ada. Aku akan kembali ke kantor," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Baik," sahut Iruka.

Dia memandang punggung sang Hokage yang memakai jubah bertuliskan 'Rokudaime Hokage' sambil berjalan menjauhinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang Hokage saat ini. Reaksinya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kemudian Iruka menoleh kearah jalan yang tadi dilalui oleh Naruto dan lainnya.

'_Gadis itu…'_ batinnya.

***

"Huaaah~ Kenyangnyaaa~" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan puas.

"Wah, Narunaru hebat sekali bisa makan ramen hingga 10 mangkok," ucap Akai kagum.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen buatan Paman Teuchi. Makanya aku makan sepuasnya. Terima kasih ya, Paman," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada pemilik kedai.

"Ya, ya. Kalau ingin makan lagi, lain kali aku akan memberikan diskon khusus untukmu, Naruto," sahut paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Wah, Paman baik sekali. Aku pasti akan datang lagi, Paman."

"Kalian bisa senang, tapi bagaimana denganku?" ucap Kakashi hampir menangis ketika melihat dompetnya yang tak ada isinya lagi.

"Maaf, Kakashi sensei," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Sudahlah, Sensei. Tak perlu bersedih seperti itu kan? Sudah sewajarnya Sensei melakukan hal ini pada kami. Jangan mengeluh, dong," ucap Akai sambil menahan tawa.

'_Gadis ini…'_ batin Kakashi kesal.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sensei? Apa kita akan mengambil misi lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau masih harus beristirahat lagi. Setelah keadaanmu benar-benar pulih, barulah kita akan mengambil misi," sahut Kakashi.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah tak apa-apa kok, Sensei."

"Keadaanmu masih belum sembuh benar, Naruto. Tsunade-sama sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat lagi kan?"

"Huuh… Baachan itu selalu saja cerewet. Padahal dia sendiri tahu bahwa tubuhku ini cepat sekali sembuhnya," sungut Naruto.

Kakashi diam tak menanggapinya.

"Yah, sudahlah, Narunaru. Menurut saja. Itu kan demi dirimu juga," ucap Akai sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Akai-chan, hentikan," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Oh… Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu," ucap Akai dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan memperlakukanku seperti ini kan?" geram Naruto sambil menepis tangan Akai dari kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Narunaru kan masih kecil."

"Grrrr… Akai-chan!"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar seperti itu," Kakashi berusaha menengahi mereka.

"Hihihi… Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mengalah. Jadi… Setelah ini kami boleh pulang?" ucap Akai.

"Ya. Lebih baik kalian pulang. Untuk Naruto, kau harus kembali beristirahat. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Jadi, pastikan kalian tidak mampir kemana-mana. Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik, Sensei," sahut Naruto dan Akai bersamaan.

Lalu mereka keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Kakashi segera pergi memisahkan diri dari ketiga muridnya itu. Saat Akai akan berjalan untuk pergi juga, tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya.

"A… Akai-chan, tunggu," cegah Naruto.

"Ng? Kenapa, Narunaru?" tanya Akai.

"A… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Apa?" tanya Akai.

"A-Aku ingin kita bicara berdua saja, bisa?" ucap Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya pada Akai.

Akai diam sesaat. Lalu dia melirik kearah Kiru yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kiru yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Akai tak bereaksi apa-apa. Kembali Akai memandang kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja kita sedang kencan, ya?" ucap Akai sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Eh? Ke-kencan?"

"Iya. Kita hanya jalan berdua saja kan? Kalau berdua saja, bukankah itu sama saja dengan kencan?" ucap Akai menggoda.

"Ng… Me-memang, sih…" ucap Naruto ragu.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," ucap Akai sambil melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Naruto. "Dah~ Kiru," ucapnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kiru.

"Ah… Eh… Maaf ya, Kiru, kami tinggal. Sampai jumpa," ucap Naruto yang tangannya terus diseret-seret oleh Akai.

Kiru memandang Naruto dan Akai yang berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan layaknya pasangan kekasih. Tapi dimatanya terasa aneh karena Akai sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

"Iseng lagi." Gumamnya.

Kiru masih memperhatikan kedua rekannya yang sedang 'berkencan' itu. Dan dia menyadari berbagai macam pandang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Orang-orang sekitar yang melihat 'pasangan' itu memandang 'aneh' pada sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan mesranya. Tak ayal ada sebuah mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"_Yare-yare_… Kali ini apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan?"

***

"Kami kehilangan jejak mereka."

Seekor anjing coklat kecil memakai hitai-ate dengan lambang Konoha dikepalanya tengah duduk dimeja kerja sang Hokage. Dia adalah Pakkun, anjing Kuchiyose milik Kakashi. Sang Hokage memandang anjing di hadapannya.

"Bagaiman mungkin kalian kehilangan jejak mereka?" tanya sang Hokage dengan nada datar.

"Awalnya Kakashi mengikuti mereka diam-diam dan sepertinya tak ketahuan. Lalu dilihatnya Naruto dan gadis itu dicegat oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki, sepertinya fans gadis itu. Dan entah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, gerombolan anak laki-laki itu langsung berlari kearah Kakashi bersembunyi dan menyerangnya. Anak-anak itu cukup merepotkan juga," ucap Pakkun sambil menghela nafas.

Tapi Sasuke tak merespon. Dia tetap diam untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Pakkun yang sengaja dikirim oleh Kakashi padanya.

"Setelah berhasil menghindar dari kejaran anak-anak itu, kami mulai mencari keberadaan Naruto dan gadis itu. Tapi jejak mereka tiba-tiba menghilang di taman."

"Menghilang?"

"Ya, bau mereka tak bisa kami cari lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu memakai sejenis obat-obatan penghilang bau mereka agar tidak bisa ditemukan dengan penciumanku. Kakashi pun memanggil anjing lainnya. Dan kami berpencar untuk mencari kedua bocah itu dengan jejak kaki mereka yang berada dimana-mana. Sepertinya mereka memakai Kagebunshin dan saling berpencar berpasangan untuk mengelabui kami. Ternyata mereka cerdas juga bisa mengelabui kami sejauh ini. Dan sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan keberadaan mereka," jelas Pakkun panjang lebar.

Sasuke kembali diam memandang menerawang. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Beritahu Kakashi, jika sudah menemukan mereka, segera bawa kesini saat itu juga," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Lalu Pakkun segera keluar dari ruangan kerja sang Hokage dan kembali ke majikannya untuk memberikan perintah yang diberikan padanya. Sasuke memandang ke sekelilingnya.

'_Gadis itu… Secerdas apa dia hingga bisa mengelabui Kakashi seperti itu? Dan lagi… Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto berdua saja?__ Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka hingga dia bersikeras menghindar dari kejaran Kakashi,'_ batin Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal dengan erat menahan emosinya. Sesaat bola matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan.

***

Dan disinilah mereka. Seorang bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru, gadis berambut hitam merah dan beriris merah darah, dan seorang Jounin pembimbing mereka yang wajahnya selalu tertutup masker, berdiri dihadapan meja sang Hokage.

"Aku menemukan mereka di atas pohon di dekat danau," ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke memandang pada kedua bocah itu. Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Akai hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Akai, bisa kau jelaskan tentang anak-anak fans-mu yang menyerangku, caramu menghilangkan bau keberadaan kalian, dan alasan kenapa kalian bersembunyi di atas pohon dengan banyak jebakan disekitar kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh… Itu mudah saja. Aku sengaja mengatakan pada fans-ku bahwa ada yang mengikutiku dan aku meminta mereka untuk membereskannya. Mengenai menghilangkan bau keberadaan kami, itu karena aku memiliki semprotan penghilang bau yang aku buat belum lama ini setelah melihat ketajaman penciuman anjing Kuchiyose Kakashi sensei," sahut Akai sambil menunjukan spray yang dimaksudkannya.

"Lalu yang terakhir?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Yang terakhir? Alasan kenapa aku membuat jebakan disekitar kami, itu agar tak ada yang mendengar apa yang ingin kami bicarakan. Karena Narunaru bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, BERDUA SAJA," sahut Akai dengan penekanan dikata terakhir.

Kakashi memandang Akai dengan tatapan curiga. Lalu dia memandang Naruto yang terus tertunduk diam disamping Akai.

"Biasanya kalau kau ada masalah, kau selalu membicarakannya dengan Iruka sensei, Naruto," ucap Kakashi lebih seperti menyatakan penekanan.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terus menunduk dalam diam.

"Oh… Ayolah, Sensei. Tak selamanya Narunaru jadi anak kecil yang harus menceritakan segala permasalahannya pada orang dewasa. Terkadang orang dewasa belum tentu bisa menyelesaikan masalah seorang anak. Tapi anak seumuran dengannyalah yang bisa memahami keadaan dia yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, jangan selalu menganggap bahwa orang dewasa bisa segalanya. Lagipula kami tadi sedang kencan, kok. Seharusnya Sensei tidak boleh mengikuti pasangan yang sedang kencan. Tidak baik lho, Sensei," ucap Akai sambil menyeringai.

"Akai… Kau…" ucap Kakashi memandang Akai tajam.

Tapi Akai terus memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan menantang dan tak gentar. Bagi gadis itu, saat ini dia merasa benar. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dalam menghadapi kedua orang dewasa ini.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh keluar. Segeralah kalian kembali ke rumah kalian. Hari sudah hampir sore. Dan kau, Naruto, kau harus segera kembali ke rumahmu. Tak ada lagi aku mendapat laporan dari Kakashi bahwa kau tak beristirahat dengan benar," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Eh… Ng… Anu… Bo-Boleh aku ada disini sebentar lagi? A-Aku tak akan mengganggumu, Hokage-sama," ucap Naruto takut-takut.

"Eh? Narunaru, kau tak ingin kembali?" tanya Akai.

Naruto memandang pada Akai dengan tatapan isyarat seolah mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi yang melihat hal itu memandang mereka dengan tajam. Seolah mengerti pandangan Naruto, Akai tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Akai tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Naruto lembut.

"Iya, terima kasih," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku permisi, Hokage-sama," salamnya pada Sasuke.

Lalu Akai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali. Sampai jumpa, Hokage-sama, Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

"Ya, Kakashi sensei," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu menyusul Akai. Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto disana. Naruto masih tetap diam bediri di depan meja kerja Hokage. Dia tak berani memandang kearah sang Hokage yang disayanginya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya semakin takut untuk menengadahkan wajahnya. Tak pernah didengarnya Sasuke berbicara padanya dengan nada seperti itu. Walaupun terdengar datar, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan emosi yang ada dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang marah saat ini.

"Ma-Maafkan aku te-telah melanggar perintahmu u-untuk segera kembali ke rumah setelah ma-makan ramen siang tadi," ucap Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto ketakutan dengan dirinya langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menghela nafas dengan berat. Sedangkan Naruto semakin gugup ketika mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke.

"Kemarilah," ucap Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya.

Dengan takut-takut Naruto berjalan ke samping meja Sasuke. Dia masih menundukan kepalanya, tak berani memandang wajah Sasuke saat ini. Perlahan Sasuke memutar kursi yang didudukinya menghadap Naruto. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dia langsung menengadahkan wajahnya sehingga berpandangan dengan bola mata obsidian Sasuke. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah sempurna dan segera menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Ma… Maafkan aku, Sasuke… A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-hmph…"

Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir mungil kemerahan itu. Naruto yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membelalakan matanya terkejut. Tangannya mencengkram jubah Hokage yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan erat. Dirasakannya lidah hangat Sasuke menyusup ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Bermain-main dengan lidahnya yang gemetaran. Tak lama Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Sa-Sasuke…" lirih Naruto dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Sasuke tak menyahutnya. Dia masih memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Naruto pun tak bersuara lagi. Tangannya masih mencengkram jubah yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan erat. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang mengenai telinganya. Tubuhnya pun merinding ketika merasakannya.

"Maaf… Telah membuatmu merasa takut karenaku…" bisik Sasuke lembut ditelinga Naruto.

"Ngh… Sa-Sasuke…"

Tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkram jubah Sasuke gemetaran. Matanya terpejam dengan erat dan rona merah menghiasi pipi karamelnya. Sasuke yang merasakan tubuh Naruto yang terus gemetaran semakin membuat hatinya bergejolak. Dikecupnya cuping telinga Naruto yang membuat bocah pirang itu tersentak karenanya.

"Maaf… Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut…" bisik Sasuke lagi sambil menjilat telinga Naruto.

"Ah… Ng… Ti-Tidak kok, Sasuke…" desah Naruto.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar tidak terkena hembusan nafas Sasuke dan sentuhan lidahnya. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Sasuke dapat mengakses lebih jauh lagi pada dirinya. Dengan lidahnya, Sasuke menelusuri leher Naruto dari telinganya hingga pertemuan antara leher dan pundak kulit kecoklatan itu.

"Haaah~ Sa… Sasuke…" Naruto mendesah panjang.

"Naruto… Apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengannya?" tanya Sasuke lirih masih membenamkan wajahnya dileher Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ketika dirasakannya nafas Sasuke yang mengenai kulitnya. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar dengan keras. Entah karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya atau karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"A… Aku hanya… Berbicara saja de-dengannya…" sahut Naruto gugup.

"Kalau hanya berbicara, kenapa harus bersembunyi seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup leher Naruto lembut.

"Ngh… I-Itu… Akai-chan sendiri yang… Tiba-tiba mengajakku u-untuk menghindar dari… Kakashi sensei…"

Sasuke diam sesaat mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Hh… I-Iya…" sahut Naruto menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan tubuhnya menegang sesaat. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto.

"I-Itu… Tak ada hal yang penting…" sahut Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto berbohong padanya. Dia tahu bahwa 'malaikat kecil'-nya ini pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Merasa kesal, tanpa disadarinya tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Aah! Sa-Sakit… Sasuke…" ringis Naruto.

Sasuke tersadar dengan hal yang telah dilakukannya. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto kembali dengan erat.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Sasuke tak menyahutnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dipundak kecil Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke memeluk leher pria dewasa itu lembut.

"Maaf…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Tak apa," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dikecupnya leher kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Kali ini Sasuke menggigit kecil disana, lalu menghisapnya perlahan. Naruto merasa seolah nafasnya tercekat karenanya. Lehernya terasa begitu panas.

"Ngh… Sasu… Aah…" desahnya tertahan.

Tak hanya itu, kini tangan kanan Sasuke menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. Membelai punggungnya lembut dari mulai leher menelusuri sepanjang tulang belakang Naruto. Tangan kirinya juga membelai perut Naruto hingga mencapai disebuah tonjolan kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah dada itu. Dimainkannya tonjolan kecil itu menggoda.

"Haah~ Aah… Sasu… Ke… Hhh… A-Aah…"

Hanya desahan-desahan yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan tangan dingin itu, tubuhnya terus tersentak seolah mendapatkan aliran listrik yang mengalir hingga ke dalam aliran darahnya. Naruto tak mengerti akan perasaan sentuhan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang dia ketahui, Naruto menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman yang diberikannya pada leher Naruto hingga meninggalkan jejak berupa tanda kemerahan disana. Dijilatnya lagi tanda itu lalu mengecupnya lembut yang membuat Naruto menahan nafas karenanya. Sasuke memandang ke arah wajah Naruto yang merona merah. Mata biru itu setengah terpejam menandakan bahwa dia juga menyukai hal yang telah dilakukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada Naruto. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Dengan mata biru yang setengah terpejam, dipandangnya wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia menutup matanya perlahan. Merasakan lembutnya ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Terdengar olehnya debaran jantungnya yang berdenyut dengan lembut. Sekitarnya terasa sunyi, tapi kesunyian itu terasa nyaman saat ini.

"Ngh… Hmm… Mmh… Mmph…"

Naruto mendesah tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke. Ternyata yang dimainkan oleh pria dewasa itu tak hanya lidahnya yang bergerilya dimulut mungil itu, tapi tangannya juga menggerayangi tubuh kecoklatan yang terasa halus disentuhnya. Tangan berkulit tan itu mencengkram jubah Sasuke dengan erat.

Melihat respon Naruto yang sepertinya tak menolak, Sasuke semakin berani untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Kembali jari-jari dinginnya memainkan puting kecil didada Naruto. Sesekali dipelintirnya pelan hingga membuat bocah pirang itu tersentak. Dapat didengarnya erangan Naruto yang tertahan dalam ciuman mereka. Naruto menikmatinya. Kini tangannya meremas bokong kenyal Naruto menggoda. Tapi tujuan utamanya bukanlah itu, melainkan 'sesuatu' yang ada diselangkangan sang bocah.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Naruto. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang kecil itu. Membuatnya agar terus berada disisinya. Dan tangan kanannya perlahan membelai lembut tubuh itu. Menelusuri dari dada yang berlapiskan kaos itu, perlahan turun ke bawah selangkangannya. Ditekannya lembut dengan telapak tangannya. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung melepas ciumannya.

"Haah… Sa-Sasuke… Hah… Hah…" nafas Naruto memburu mencoba memasukan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang terasa kosong.

Dengan wajah merah merona dia memandang Sasuke. Dipeluknya pria dewasa itu dengan erat. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ma-Maaf… Lagi-lagi… Aku… Merasa takut tadi… Sasuke… Maaf…" ucap Naruto lirih dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangannya menerawang. Dia tahu seharusnya Naruto memang belum saatnya menuju 'kedewasaan' yang diinginkannya. Anak seumuran Naruto masih harus menikmati masa remajanya dengan baik. Bukan menjerumuskannya dalam hal 'kedewasaan' yang seharusnya belum pantas untuk diketahuinya. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, gejolak perasaan dan emosinya menguasainya. Membuat kewarasannya menguap dan nafsunya yang ingin segera menjadikan Naruto sebagai 'miliknya'.

Dibalasnya pelukan bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Salahku, Naruto… Kau tak perlu minta maaf…" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tak langsung menyahutnya. Perlahan dia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke.

"Kau… Marah padaku?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. Dibelainya pipi Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis halus disetiap sisinya. Lalu dikecupnya bibir kemerahan itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… Kesal pada diriku saja," ucapnya lembut.

"Apa… Karena aku?"

"Bukan. Tak ada kaitannya denganmu. Hanya… Diriku saja,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan kecupan lembut dibibir mungil itu.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Kau masih harus beristirahat lebih banyak lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih tetap memandang Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu. Dia menghela nafas sesaat lalu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali," ucapnya.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas senyumannya.

Duturunkannya Naruto dari pangkuannya. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Perlahan Sasuke membukakan pintu itu untuk Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Hn. Berhati-hatilah dijalan," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Naruto.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Sasuke menutup kembali pintu ruangannya. Termenung dia disana. Menghela nafas dengan beratnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang memandang ke bawah.

"Sudah hampir tak bisa kutahan lagi…" gumamnya lirih.

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

Sasu : "Sudah hampir tak bisa kutahan lagi…"

S : Yak, CUT!!! Bagus, ayam! Oke semua, waktunya istirahat!

BRAK GUBRAK *door open* CROOOTH~

Naru : Maaf, ada barangku yang ketinggalan!!! .;

S : Oh… Naru? Ada apa?

Naru : Lho? Syutingnya udah selesai? Dimana Sasuke? o.o

S : Tuh di deket lo. Di belakang pintu yang tadi lo buka.

Naru : EH? APAAAA~ O.O; SASUKE!!! *closing door*

Sasu : Naru… Kejamnya dirimuh… *fainted*

Naru : WAAAAAA~ GAWAT!!! DARAH BANYAK KELUAR DARI KEPALANYA!!! SASUKE, JANGAN MATI!!!! (/////);

S : What an idiot couple… =_=; *sigh*

-

-

Makasih buat FBSN & Chiba Asuka yg udah nge-beta fict Neko ini. Maaf ya, Neko ngerepotin. Soalnya bhs Indo Neko tuh anjlok, jd ga gt ngerti sama penulisan yg benarnya. T_T; *sigh*

Kayaknya lama2 ceritanya makin gaje ya? Geez… Tau' dah ngarahnya ke mana. Biarkan inspirasi mengalir dengan indahnya. :P *halah lebay*

Dan maaf udah telat apdet!!! *sujud2*

Duh… Neko lagi sibuk tugas nih!!! Jadinya lupa apdet deh!! Pas inget ternyata lagi ga di depan kompu/warnet. Neko khilaaaaaff~~ T^T;

Terserah deh mau review apa aja. Neko pasrah…

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	7. Chapter 6

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo, a bit lime?. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

My Seme Kuro Kitsune

Seme Ablay

Uchinamika no Ichi-chan

Claudia Cha-Ching

For All Readers and Reviewers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke dan Sakura : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seorang Jounin berambut silver tengah berbincang dengan sang Hokage. Mereka tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu. Sang Hokage memegang beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. Lalu dia menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi empuknya.

"Kalau memang mereka sudah pantas untuk mengikutinya menurut penilaianmu, kau lakukan saja," ucap sang Hokage.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya pada mereka. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Hokage-sama," ucap Jounin itu sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan sang Hokage.

Sang Hokage hanya menatap Jounin itu pergi dari ruangannya. Dilihatnya kembali lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Lalu ditaruhnya kertas-kertas itu di atas mejanya. Kertas lembar pertama itu bertuliskan, 'Persiapan Ujian Chuunin' dibaris paling atas.

* * *

"Eh? Ujian Chuunin?" seru kedua anak itu terkejut.

"Ya, aku telah mendaftarkan kalian pada ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Menurutku kalian sudah memiliki ilmu yang cukup untuk mengikutinya. Ujian Chuunin memang berat bagi genin baru seperti kalian. Ada kemungkinan bagi kalian untuk mati. Bagiku saat ini, kalian tak perlu benar-benar menang dalam menghadapi ujian ini. Cukup kalian rasakan bagaimana pengalaman ujian Chuunin sebenarnya. Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin mengikutinya atau tidak?" ucap Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya.

Naruto dan Akai saling pandang. Lalu mereka tertawa kecil.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Hihihi…" ucap Akai sambil tertawa.

"Sensei ini bagaimana? Tentu saja kami akan mengikutinya! Kami tak takut biar seberat apapun ujian itu. Akan kami hadapi ujian Chuunin itu!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Yap. Benar sekali," ucap Akai.

Sedangkan Kiru hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sepertinya murid-muridnya kali ini dapat diandalkan dengan baik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera melapor pada panitia ujian," ajak Kakashi.

Lalu ketiga bocah itu mengikuti Jounin pembimbing mereka menuju tempat panitia ujian Chuunin. Wajah Naruto berseri-seri membayangkan petualangan seru dalam menghadapi ujian Chuunin ini. Begitu juga dengan Akai. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kiru. (bahkan author sendiri =_=;)

* * *

Besok adalah hari dimulainya ujian Chuunin yang pertama bagi ketiga murid Kakashi ini. Mereka telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang sesuai yang telah disarankan oleh guru mereka. Padahal besok mereka akan memulai ujian, tapi mereka semua tampak tenang. Lebih dari itu, seolah-olah mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mereka justru sedang menikmati hari ini dengan riang. Melakukan hal-hal yang mereka sukai.

Kiru hanya tidur-tiduran saja di rumahnya. Akai berjalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat yang diinginkannya yang tentu saja banyak laki-laki seumurannya yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun idola mereka pergi. Sedangkan Naruto, setelah makan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya di kedai favoritnya, dia segera menghilang menuju kantor Hokage. Siapa lagi yang dicarinya jika bukan sang Hokage itu sendiri. Setelah diberi izin oleh penjaga kantor, Naruto langsung menuju ke ruangan sang Hokage. Naruto dapat mendengar bahwa di dalam kantor itu terdapat banyak suara, yang berarti sang Hokage sedang melakukan pembicaraan penting. Saat akan beranjak dari sana, ternyata pintu ruangan itu telah terbuka. Keluarlah beberapa orang dari sana, diantaranya ada Iruka.

"Ah… Iruka sensei," panggil Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau sedang apa?" sahut Iruka sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ehehehe… Kakashi sensei sudah mendaftarkan kami untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Besok kan ujiannya, aku ingin Sensei dan Sasu… Ehm… Hokage-sama mendukung kami," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tentu. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, Naruto," ucap Iruka sambil membelai kepala Naruto lembut.

"Hehe… Ano ne, Iruka sensei, a-apa Hokage-sama… sedang sibuk?"

"Dia ada di dalam. Akan kutanyakan dulu apakah Hokage-sama sibuk atau tidak. Kau tunggu saja disini," ucap Iruka dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

Iruka dan Naruto langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. Dilihatnya sang Hokage berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Ah… Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa anda sibuk, Hokage-sama?" tanya Iruka.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Naruto ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada anda," ucap Iruka tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

"Hn,"

"Dah… Iruka sensei."

Setelah kepergian Iruka, Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto.

"Eh… Sa-Sasuke? Ah… Maksudku… Hokage-sama."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh… Itu… Hanya kabar kecil, kok. Kalau kau sedang sibuk, lebih baik tidak perlu saja."

"Tak apa."

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya dengan membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Ditutupnya pintu ruang kerjanya, lalu dia duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan mendudukan Naruto diatas pangkuannya.

"Nah, sekarang katakanlah hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Sesaat Naruto terdiam lalu dia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Hehe… Kau tahu, tim kami akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Kami tidak akan takut walaupun kata Kakashi sensei bahwa ujiannya sangatlah berat. Bahkan kami tak sabar untuk besok. Dan kami juga sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Aku yakin bahwa kami pasti bisa menjalankan ujian ini dengan baik," ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Semangat yang ada pada diri Naruto memang selalu berapi-api seperti itu. Rasanya semangatnya itu tak akan pernah padam saja. Dengan lembut Sasuke membelai kepala Naruto.

"Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Ujian ini sangat berbahaya. Kalau kau gegabah, kau bisa celaka. Karenanya kau harus lebih berhati-hati," nasihat Sasuke.

"Iya, tentu. Kali ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Karena aku tidak mau sampai masuk ke Rumah Sakit yang membosankan itu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak menyukai Rumah Sakit itu. Ditariknya dagu Naruto perlahan agar mendekat padanya.

"Ya. Dan aku tak mau lagi melihat kau terluka seperti itu," ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan. Merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas memeluk pinggang Naruto. Mereka terus saja berciuman, tak hanya bibir saja tapi lidah mereka pun mulai ikut bermain. Bukan ciuman yang hanya merasakan nafsu belaka, melainkan ciuman lembut yang hangat. Saat ini hanya perasaan itu yang menyelimuti relung hati mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu ruangan itu.

"Permisi, Hokage-sama. Saya datang membawa dokumen penting untuk ujian Chuunin besok."

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dia memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ah… A-Ada yang datang. Kalau begitu, le-lebih baik aku pergi, Sasuke," ucapnya malu.

"Hn."

Lalu Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama Naruto menuju pintu masuk ruangan. Naruto membuka pintu itu perlahan dan tampaklah dibalik pintu itu seorang panitia Chuunin. Orang itu cukup terkejut melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan sang Hokage.

"Sampai jumpa, Hokage-sama."

Dan Naruto segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Karena dia tahu pandangan macam apa yang diberikan panitia ujian Chuunin itu kepadanya. Pandangan menusuk yang tak menyukai kehadirannya di tempat itu. Dan jangan disangka bahwa sang Hokage juga menyadari pandangan yang tak menyenangkan itu pada 'malaikat kecil'-nya.

"Berikan laporannya," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan menuju kursi kebesarannya.

"Ah… Ba-Baik, Hokage-sama," sahut panitia ujian Chuunin itu gugup.

Dapat dia rasakan pandangan dan aura dingin sang Hokage padanya. Sedikit gentar dia menghadapi sang Hokage dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan shinobi bahwa sang Hokage memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan bocah Kyuubi itu.

***

"Baiklah, di sini tempat ujiannya. Kalian berjuanglah di sana," ujar Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya di depan pintu masuk tempat diselenggarakannya ujian Chuunin tahun ini.

"Baik," sahut Naruto dan Akai semangat.

Lalu guru mereka pergi meninggalkan ketiga muridnya untuk menghadapi ujian Chuunin. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, di dalamnya ada banyak orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wuah… Banyak sekali," seru Naruto.

"Iya. Kupikir yang mengikuti ujian ini hanya orang-orang dari Konoha saja. Ternyata sampai dari Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, dan lainnya juga ada," ucap Akai.

"Akai," panggil seseorang.

Naruto, Akai, dan Kiru langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis manis berambut raven dan bermata biru cerah melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? Miruki? Kau juga ikut ujian ini?" seru Akai terkejut sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Naruto dan Kiru mengikuti Akai. Dilihatnya disamping gadis yang dipanggil Miruki itu ada 2 orang laki-laki yang sepertinya rekan-rekan setimnya. Pertama seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah orang yang kasar seperti preman dengan rambut berwarna oranye dengan segaris high-light berwarna merah. Lalu yang satu lagi laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang tampak bersih bahkan terlhat seperti berkilau. Memiliki potongan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat terang.

"Iya. Jadi kau juga ikut ujian ini dengan rekan-rekan setimmu, Akai?" tanya Miruki.

"Ya. Kau sudah tau siapa yang itu kan?" ucap Akai sambil melirik Kiru. "Kenalkan, ini Narunaru," ujar Akai memperkenalkan Naruto pada Miruki.

"Eh? Narunaru?" tanya Miruki heran.

"Ah… Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku," ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Miruki.

"Hai, aku Tenjo Miruki, sepupu Akai. Yoroshiku ne, Naruto-kun," ucap Miruki menyambut jabat tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun membalas senyuman Miruki dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba tangan mereka yang masih berjabatan dilepas dengan paksa oleh rekan Miruki yang berambut coklat terang dengan kasar.

"Ah… Hei, apa-apaan kau?" seru Naruto.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh tangan _miss_ Miruki begitu lama. Tangan kotormu itu bisa merusak kulit indahnya, _you know_?" ucap orang itu sambil mengelap tangan Miruki yang tadi digunakan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto menggunakan saputangan.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau ini?!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, Narunaru. Dia memang seperti itu," ucap Akai menengahi.

"Apa maksudmu, _miss_ Akai? Aku melakukan hal ini demi cintaku padamu agar dapat selalu melindungi _miss_ Miruki, _your lovely nephew_," ucap orang itu lagi terlalu dramatis.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja," ucap Akai malas.

"Dan harus kau tahu, bahwa aku juga tak akan kalah dari Kiru," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Kiru dengan tidak sopannya. "Baik dalam _skills and my handsome_, semuanya jauh lebih _perfect_ darinya," tambahnya.

Kiru yang ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu hanya diam saja tanpa bereaksi apapun. Naruto memandang orang itu dengan heran dan kesal.

"Orang aneh. Kau kenal dengannya, Akai-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan rekan Miruki, namanya Harumu Shuuichi. Dan orang yang berambut oranye itu Natsuyu Ren," ujar Akai memperkenalkan kedua rekan Miruki. "Shuu sifatnya memang _gentle_ seperti itu pada wanita. Seperti pria perayu gombal yang kampungan," bisik Akai pada Naruto sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Memang sih, dia agak kampungan," balas Naruto berbisik.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian terlalu dekat!" seru Shuuichi dan Ren bersamaan sambil menjauhkan Naruto dari Akai dengan paksa.

"Eh? Eh? Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Setelah _miss_ Miruki, sekarang kau berani-beraninya mendekati _miss_ Akai. Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri, _you kid_!" seru Shuuichi.

"Hah? Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan!" seru Naruto tak kalah kesal.

"Dengarkan aku bocah pirang, biarpun kau satu kelompok dengan Akai, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh berdekatan dengannya dibandingkan orang lain. Kau mengerti?!" ucap Ren dengan nada mengancam.

"Aaarrghh~ Kalian ini bicara apa, sih?!" bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkraman Ren dengan kesal.

Lalu mereka bertiga perang mulut di sana sehingga membuat semua pasang mata mengarah pada pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Wah, wah, ternyata mereka masih merepotkan seperti dulu, ya? Kupikir jika mereka sekelompok denganmu, peranku akan tergantikan olehmu. Ternyata mereka masih jadi fansku, ya?" ucap Akai pada Miruki sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini pengalih perhatian setelah dirimu, ya?" ucap Miruki tidak suka. "Mereka itu masih jadi fans setiamu. Daripada itu, lebih baik kau segera melerai mereka. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto-kun? Lebih baik kau segera mengamankannya sebelum dimacam-macami oleh Shuu dan Ren," lanjutnya.

"Yah… Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu khawatir pada Narunaru. Tapi kalau hal itu sampai terjadi karena Shuu dan Ren, aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan tewas di tempat," ucap Akai seraya menyeringai.

"Eh? Kau akan membunuh mereka?" tanya Miruki terkejut.

"Hmm… Mungkin," sahut Akai santai.

Miruki semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Tak disangkanya Akai akan berkata seperti itu. Tentu Miruki sudah hapal benar bagaimana sifat sepupunya yang 'gila' ini. Melihat seringaian yang terus terpasang diwajahnya, pastilah dia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Tapi Miruki tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Akai begitu melindungi Naruto.

"Kau… Menyukai Naruto-kun?" tanya Miruki ragu.

"Hihi… Tentu saja."

"Eh? Kau serius? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia 'menyenangkan'," sahut Akai dengan seringaian khasnya.

Miruki kembali diam. Ternyata 'suka' yang dimaksud Akai adalah 'suka' yang itu. Tadinya dia pikir sepupunya ini sudah berubah kearah yang lebih baik, tapi ternyata tetap sama seperti dulu. Usil dan licik.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian. Sebentar lagi ujiannya akan segera dimulai. Ayo kita pergi, Narunaru," ujar Akai sambil menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari Shuuichi dan Ren.

"Ah… Akai-chan?"

"Hei, bocah pendek! Jadi kau mau kabur, ya? Dasar pengecut!" caci Ren kasar.

"Ya, _you looser_!" timpal Shuu.

"Apa kalian bilang?! Kalian pikir aku akan takut menghadapi kalian, hah?! Lepaskan aku, Akai-chan! Akan kubuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku sangatlah kuat!" seru Naruto memaki-maki sambil meronta dari genggaman Akai.

Akai langsung menarik tangan Naruto semakin kuat dan merangkulnya begitu dekat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Shuuichi dan Ren yang melihatnya terkejut. Membuat hati mereka semakin panas melihat idola mereka begitu dekat dengan bocah pirang pendek yang menyebalkan di mata mereka. Tapi bagi Naruto tidak seperti itu, karena Akai sering berdekatan dengannya sehingga dia tidak merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Dengar, Narunaru. Kau tak perlu meladeni mereka. Mereka hanyalah para anjing pecundang yang hanya bisa menggonggong untuk memancingmu. Jangan kau tanggapi, atau kau akan sama pecundangnya dengan mereka," bisik Akai terdengar sinis.

Naruto memandang Akai sesaat lalu membuang muka dengan kesal. Akai tersenyum melihat Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

"Akai! Apa yang kau bisikkan padanya?! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan bocah pirang itu! Dia monster!" caci Ren tak berperasaan.

"Ya. _He is right_. _That kid_ adalah monster jelek dan kotor yang tak boleh sampai bersentuhan denganmu, _miss_ Akai," tambah Shuu.

Naruto yang mendengar cacian kedua orang itu memandang mereka dengan geram. Tapi tangan Akai menggenggam tangannya erat. Naruto melirik Akai sesaat dan seketika itu juga dia merinding.

"Diam kalian."

Akai mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terdengar bengis. Dia memandang Shuuichi dan Ren dengan dingin dan tajam. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah tampak berkilat karena terbakar emosi. Dan hal ini semakin diperburuk dengan dirasakannya aura dingin yang mencekam keluar dari sekitarnya. Akai benar-benar marah. Sehingga membuat Naruto, Shuuichi, dan Ren bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Itu…" gumam Miruki.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menghina rekanku seperti itu. Baru kusadari bahwa kalian adalah makhluk terendah dari binatang manapun yang pernah ada. Aku tak ingat bahwa aku mengenal orang-orang yang memiliki tabiat buruk seperti kalian. Mulut kalian sungguh lancang berani menghina dia di hadapanku ini. Jika aku mendengar kalian berbicara hal kotor lagi tentangnya, akan kupastikan saat itu juga jantung kalian akan terkoyak oleh tanganku, dan akan kubuat kematian kalian dengan sangat tragis. Dan siapapun tak akan ada yang bisa menolong kalian lagi. Bahkan **iblis** sekalipun."

Akai mengatakan hal itu semua dengan pandangan yang amat dingin dan menusuk tajam. Kata-katanya yang sinis dan penuh akan ancaman itu terdengar sangat menakutkan seolah hati dan tubuh bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya terasa tercabik-cabik dengan kejamnya. Sungguh kalimat yang sangat mencengangkan bagi fans Akai, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melihat idola mereka begitu marahnya dan terlihat bengis seperti itu di hadapan mereka. Tubuh Shuuichi dan Ren seolah membeku. Mereka memandang Akai dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Akai diam sesaat sebelum dia menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera menjauh dari sana. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan, Akai menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Shuuichi dan Ren yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tentu dengan tatapan yang semakin kejam.

"Tentu kalian tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan hal yang telah kuucapkan, bukan?" ucapnya dingin. "Camkan itu baik-baik."

Kembali Akai menarik tangan Naruto agar mereka segera menjauh ke tempat lain. Kiru memandang Shuuichi dan Ren yang masih diam terpaku.

"Kasihan," ucap Kiru pelan. "Semoga kalian benar-benar tidak dibunuhnya," ucapnya lagi lirih.

Kiru masih diam memandang Shuuichi dan Ren yang masih terpaku. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, senyuman misterius tersungging dibibirnya. Lalu dia mengikuti Naruto dan Akai yang telah berjalan pergi. Miruki yang melihat hal itu hanya diam memandang tim sepupunya telah pergi. Setelah tak melihat sosok mereka lagi, Miruki mendekati kedua rekannya perlahan. Dia membuat segel jutsu dan memusatkan cakranya.

"Kai," ucapnya sambil menyentuh kedua bahu rekan-rekannya.

Seketika itu juga Shuuichi dan Ren terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah pucat, keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka, nafas tersengal, dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Miruki berlutut perlahan di samping mereka.

"Akai sampai memakai genjutsu pada kalian. Itu berarti kalian sudah membuatnya benar-benar murka," ucap Miruki sambil menghela nafas.

Sedikit lebih Miruki merasa kasihan pada kedua rekannya yang tampak menyedihkan saat ini. Itu bukan karena dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika teman-temannya ini disiksa oleh Akai dengan menggunakan genjutsunya. Tapi dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena mereka memang salah. Miruki sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Akai yang sesungguhnya. Dia sangat membenci orang yang mengganggu hal yang 'disukainya'. Dan seperti yang telah dikatakan sepupunya itu, dia tak pernah main-main dengan kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. Jika memang orang yang telah diperingatinya melanggar kata-katanya, maka ancaman yang diberikannya akan berlaku saat itu juga.

"Lain kali, jangan pernah lagi kalian mengganggu Naruto-kun. Jika hal itu sampai diketahui oleh Akai, habislah kalian. Katakan itu juga pada anggota fans club kalian lainnya. Karena jika tidak, Akai tak hanya membubarkan fans club dirinya, tapi dia akan membantai anggota-anggota kalian. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Miruki dengan suara yang pelan, tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh kedua rekannya.

Shuuichi dan Ren bergidik mendengarnya. Dengan takut-takut mereka menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Kembali Miruki menghela nafasnya, lalu dia membantu kedua rekannya itu untuk berdiri. Dan memapah mereka untuk duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

Miruki adalah salah satu kunoichi muda yang dapat menggunakan Ninjutsu Medis. Tapi saat ini kedua rekannya tidak memiliki luka di tubuh mereka, melainkan batin mereka yang merasa sangat shock melihat kekejaman idola mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa . Dia hanya berusaha menenangkan mental mereka yang telah dihancurkan berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan yang amat kecil bagai abu sehingga dengan mudahnya hilang ketika tertiup angin oleh Akai.

'_Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini aku melihat Akai murka kembali seperti itu. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya kulihat adalah ketika dia melindungiku dari anak-anak perempuan yang tak menyukai keberadaanku. Dan sekarang, dia kembali menunjukan kekejaman dirinya pada orang lain karena Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya… Apa arti Naruto-kun bagi Akai?'_ Miruki termenung memandang hamparan yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

Sedangkan disisi lain, di tempat Naruto dan lainnya. Dilihatnya Akai sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan mata terpejam, tangan terlipat di dada, dan sebelah kakinya ditekuk mencapai dinding dingin di belakangnya.

"Ng… Akai-chan?"

"Hm?"

Naruto kembali diam melihat tanggapan Akai yang menyahutnya dengan gumaman tanpa membuka sedikitpun kelopak matanya untuk memandang dirinya. Kiru yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka terus memandang Akai yang saat ini terus mengeluarkan aura dingin dalam diam.

"A-Akai-chan… Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Narunaru. Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Akai tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Naruto walaupun matanya masih terpejam.

"Ano… Kurasa kau tak perlu mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada mereka. Kau tak serius dengan kata-kata dan ancamanmu itu kan?"

Akai tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia masih tetap diam bersender pada dinding di belakangnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya tadi?" ujar Akai.

"Eh? Jadi kau…"

"Ya. Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Dan tak akan pernah mengingkarinya."

"Ta-Tapi… Kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu pada mereka kan?"

"Tidak. Karena mereka telah membuatku marah, sehingga mereka perlu diberi sedikit peringatan dariku. Dan harus kau tahu, kata-kata yang telah terucap adalah sumpah yang harus kau penuhi sampai akhir hayatmu. Itu prinsipku," sahut Akai. "Bahkan jika kau harus mati sekalipun dan menjual jiwamu pada iblis untuk memenuhinya."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Akai sejak tadi selalu menakutkan. Semuanya terdengar begitu menyeramkan untuk seorang gadis seumurannya. Tak pernah disangkanya bahwa Naruto akan melihat 'kemarahan' dari Akai untuk pertama kalinya. Selama ini dia hanya mengenal Akai yang ceria, usil, licik, cerdas, pemberani, dan tambahan sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi hari ini, di hari mereka akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat sisi lain dari seorang 'Akai' yang selama ini dikenalnya. Sisi gelap, dingin, serta kekejaman yang dimilikinya. Dan Naruto harus berhati-hati akan hal itu. Walaupun dia tahu sebab kemarahan Akai saat ini adalah karena membela dirinya.

"Konnichiwa, Minna. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan."

Tiba-tiba telah masuk seorang Jounin dengan potongan rambut diikat tinggi dikepalanya.

"Sudah dimulai," gumam Akai pelan.

Akai menegakkan tubuhnya dari dinding. Sesaat dia menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Lalu dengan perlahan kelopak mata yang sejak tadi menutup, kini terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata dengan iris merah berkilau bagaikan ruby. Pandangan matanya tak lagi menampakan tatapan bengis dan kejam dari sebelumnya. Bola mata itu berkilauan dengan indahnya seperti biasa. Lalu dia tersenyum pada Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita segera memulai ujiannya."

Naruto diam sesaat. Lalu dia membalas senyuman temannya itu. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan disana.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nara Shikamaru, penguji di ujian pertama ini. Akan kujelaskan peraturan dan ketentuan yang ada dalam ujian ini pada kalian."

* * *

"Ujiannya sudah dimulai," ucap seorang wanita dewasa yang kita kenal bernama Sakura.

Sang Hokage yang sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung itu sedikit melirik pada asistennya. Lalu dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hanya kesunyian yang didapatnya. Sakura memandang sang Hokage lalu menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya sudah telat jika aku menanyakan hal ini. Tapi… Apakah tak apa-apa jika Naruto mengikuti ujian ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut, tapi arah pandangnya masih pada dokumen yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kakashi mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk mengikuti ujian ini."

"Aku sedikit mengerti akan hal itu. Mereka memang sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Sudah 2 misi level B yang mereka jalankan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri ujian Chuunin berbeda dengan hal itu. Walaupun sama-sama sulit dan memiliki resiko kematian, misi level B dan ujian Chuunin adalah 2 hal yang berbeda," ucap Sakura lagi

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menyahutnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto? Kali ini tak ada Kakashi yang menjaganya."

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Tapi masih ada kedua rekannya yang akan melindunginya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau mempercayai Akai dan Kiru bahwa mereka akan melindungi Naruto? Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan. Kudengar bahwa kau sempat bertengkar dengan gadis itu mengenai Naruto. Dan sekarang kau mempercayai mereka untuk melindungi Naruto dalam ujian ini? Menurutku itu… Sedikit kontradiksi," ucap Sakura heran.

"Mungkin memang benar. Tapi aku tahu bahwa mereka akan melindungi Naruto dengan baik sebagai rekan mereka. Terutama gadis itu."

"Tapi… Kau dan gadis itu…"

"Untuk hal melindungi Naruto di luar pengawasanku dan Kakashi, aku bisa mempercayai gadis itu. Tapi untuk masalah pribadi mengenai kami bertiga, itu hal yang berbeda. Selama Naruto atau gadis itu belum menyatakan perasaan mereka, aku yakin Naruto masih bisa kudapatkan," potong Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Dan Sasuke kembali mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya itu. Mereka terus berada dalam keheningan hingga Sakura kembali memecah kesunyian itu.

"Bagaimana… jika Naruto… memilih gadis itu?"

Tangan Sasuke yang yang sejak tadi dipakai untuk menulis langsung berhenti bergerak. Tapi dia tidak memandang kearah Sakura. Masih tetap memandang kertas-kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Dia terus diam seperti itu. Membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir akan hal itu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu. Lupakan saja apa yang telah kukatakan tadi."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Tak apa."

"Ng… Kalau begitu, bi-biar kubawa dulu dokumen-dokumen yang sudah selesai," ucap Sakura gugup sambil mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang dimaksud.

Dengan segera Sakura keluar dari ruang kerja sang Hokage. Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Lalu dia menghela nafas dengan berat dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam.

_Bagaimana… jika Naruto… memilih gadis itu__?_

Kata-kata Sakura terngiang dalam ingatannya.

Bukannya Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Dia sering sekali mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya. Tapi dia selalu berusaha menepis pikirannya itu. Berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran yang buruk itu dalam otaknya. Atau mungkin, melarikan diri dari pertanyaan yang mungkin suatu saat jawabannya akan berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Sungguh, setiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan itu, kepalanya jadi pusing dan hatinya merasa sakit. Dan perlahan ketakutan mulai menggerogotinya. Seolah membawanya kembali dalam kegelapan yang dulu pernah disinggahinya. Dia tak ingin lagi merasakan tempat gelap dan dingin itu. Karena kini dia adalah hanya seorang manusia yang rapuh. Jika sudah merasakan cahaya dan kehangatan, kau akan takut untuk merasakan dinginnya akan kegelapan yang tak berdasar. Dan racun yang bernama rasa takut itu harus kau buang dari dalam hatimu. Atau ketika rasa takut itu semakin membesar, kegelapan akan menyeretmu dengan paksa.

_Bagaimana… jika Naruto… memilih gadis itu__?_

Lagi kata-kata itu bersuara dalam kepalanya. Lalu dia menyunggingkan seringaian yang terlihat miris.

"Heh… Maka… saat itu juga… 'kematian' akan menjemputku…"

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

Saku : Bagaimana… jika Naruto… memilih gadis itu?

Sasu : ……

Saku : Ma-Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu. Lupakan saja apa yang telah kukatakan tadi.

Sasu : ……

-Diam. Hening. Sunyi. Krik krik krik-

Saku : Ng… Sasuke-kun? o.o;

S : CUUUTT!!! CUT! CUT! Ayam, diem lo kelamaan! Lo knp lagi, sih?!

-shiiiiiiiiiing-

S : Woy! Orang nanya, dijawab!

Saku : Sasuke-kun? Sutradara memanggilmu.

Sasu : …tidak… tidak… AKU TIDAK MAU NARU-CHAN KU DIAMBIL ORANG LAIIIN!!! HUWAAAAAAA~ NARU-CHAAAAANN~ TT∆TT;

S : *bekep mulut Sasu pake sandal buluk* ANJRIT LO!!! Ekting yg bener, donk!!! Mau gue jadiin ayam bakar lo kali, ya?!!!

-

-

Haduuuhh… gaje… =_=;

Sebelumnya Neko minta maaf, kayaknya untuk chap selanjutnya bakal ga nentu apdetnya. *dirajam rame2* XP

Soalnya… selain kena WB, Neko jg lagi sedikit banyak(?) tugas. Tapi Neko bakal tetep usahain seminggu sekali deh… walaupun ga jamin sih… *dibakar idup2* Neko juga lagi konsen buat fict "New Year Day". Belom nentuin juga mau publish kapan sih… XP

Yosh… silahkan yg mau review… terima kritikan dalam bentuk apa aja… XD

Pokoknya, Minna-sama yang menilai, Neko Cuma buat fict sesuai apa yang Neko mau. Karena manusia tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri bukan?

Yang kayak udah2… Neko bukan manusia… :P

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	8. Special Akai's Profile

Katanya ga adil kalo ga ditampilin profil Akai juga walaupun ga terlalu banyak yg minta dibandingkan waktu request profil Kiru beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Tapi kalo buat lanjutin cerita aslinya… ntar dulu, ya? XD *nyengir kuda-dihajar rame2*

Warning : kegajean yang tiada tara dengan bahasa amburadul yang nista.

Requested by : Shiro Kitsune a.k.a Nanami-chan

Enjoy this… ^^

-

-

Ket :

Akaneko

_Kuro_

"Akai"

Pedophilia side story : Akai's profile interview

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

-

-

Ya, dari beberapa reader dan reviewer yang ada. Baik dari FFn langsung maupun lewat FB Neko, mereka minta buat menampilkan profil Akai. Dan…

"Ya, hajimemashite, aku Maou Akai. Umurku 12 tahun. Lahir tanggal 4 Desember, sagitarius. Tinggiku 152 cm. Berat? Itu rahasia seorang gadis. Tidak sopan jika Anda menanyakannya. Lalu…"

WOY!!!! ASAL NYEROBOT AJA!!! (O.O)***

"Ah… Neko sensei. Aku tidak tahu kalau anda di sana."

Ga tau, ga tau, pale lo!!! Jangan berdiri di depan kamera, donk! Lo nutupin muka gue!

"Iiihh… galak amat, sih. Wajar saja kalau aku begini. Habisnya Sensei tidak adil denganku saat itu. Kenapa hanya Kiru saja yg di wawancarai? Beginikah keadilan dalam dunia ke-fanfic-kan?"

Jiaaahh… sok tua amat. Dapet bahasa dari mana lo?

"Berita? Kan banyak tuh berita-berita yang membahas keadilan-keadilan Negara."

Yeeee… itu mah berita di TV yang ada di dunia nyata, Neng. Kenapa jadi nyambung ke sini?

"Kan ini dunia fanfic, Sensei. Sambung-sambungin sedikit tidak apa kan?"

Bisa, sih. Tapi kan…

_Heh, jangan pada ngobrol aja! Interview-nya gimana?_

"Ah… Kuro-sama. Hai." (^_^)

_Hai, juga._

Ngapain lo di sini? (O.o;)

_Ngerecokin lo, Uke. Gue tau kalo kerjaan lo nih pasti ga bakal beres. Jadi, interview Akai, gue yang tangani._

Apa? Sembarangan aja lo! Gue author-nya! Jadi gue yang harus berperan di sini! Kenapa lo jadi tiba-tiba nongol begitu?

_Udah, banyak omong aja lo._ *rebut kertas pertanyaan dari Neko*  
_Akai, kamu harus jawab pertanyaan dariku, ya?_

"Oke, Kuro-sama."

Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Lo jangan asal rebut kerjaan gue, donk, Kucrut!

_Diem, Uke._ *bekep Neko di atas pohon*  
_Nah, mari kita lanjutkan. Ehem… tadi kamu udah jawab sebagian profil kamu, sekarang apa warna kesukaanmu?_

"Uhmm… Hitam dan merah."

_Makanan atau minuman favorit?_

"Yang enak."

_Spesifiknya?_

"Hmm… apa, ya? Sepertinya tak ada. Asalkan makanan atau minuman itu enak dan tidak beracun, kurasa aku suka."

_Begitu, ya? Bagaimana kalau makanan atau minuman yang ga kamu sukai?_

"Yang baunya tak sedap. Menghilangkan nafsu makan saja."

_Kamu punya tempat favorit?_

"Tentu. Aku suka tempat ramai."

_Kenapa?_

"Karena kalau banyak orang, aku bisa mengusili mereka. Haha…"

_Kamu ini… ternyata kamu usil juga. Apakah itu termasuk hal-hal yang kamu sukai?_

"Iya. Aku suka mengusili orang-orang. Menyenangkan mellihat reaksi mereka."

_Kudengar kamu juga sering mengusili musuhmu, ya? Misalkan saat kalian sedang dalam misi, kamu malah mengusili musuhmu, bukan bertarung dengan musuhmu. Bukankah itu bahaya?_

"Tidak juga kok. Aku kan melihat siapa lawan dari musuhku itu. Aku tidak sembarangan mengusili musuh begitu saja. Aku juga tahu resikonya."

_Lalu bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang ga kamu sukai?_

"Hmm… Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menghina apa yang kusukai. Itu privasi setiap orang."

_Apa jurus andalanmu?_

"Meteor Ball."

_Bisa kamu jelaskan tentang jurusmu itu?_

"Tentu. Aku memiliki 2 jenis cakra, elemen api dan tanah. Meteor Ball adalah gabungan dari 2 jenis cakra itu. Elemen tanah yang berbentuk bulat sesuai ukuran yang kuinginkan berlapiskan api yang berkobar. Lalu kulempar pada musuh. Biasanya jika terkena suatu objek, Meteor Ball itu akan meledak. Besar kerusakannya tergantung dari ukuran Meteor Ball itu."

_Oh… begitu. Entah kenapa mendengar ledakan aku jadi ingat jurusnya Deidara. Apa kamu mengkopi darinya?_

"Eh? Deidara itu siapa, ya?"

_Oh, aku lupa kalau kamu beda zaman dengan zaman Sasuke. Wajar jika kamu ga tahu. Apa kamu punya cita-cita?_

"Cita-cita, ya? Hmm… aku ingin bertemu banyak orang dengan pribadi yang berbeda-beda dan bisa mengusili mereka sepuasnya jika mereka menyenangkan untuk kuusili. Hahaha…"

_Apa itu bisa disebut cita-cita? Yah, terserahlah. Model baju apa yang senang kamu pakai?_

"Hmm… ya seperti ini. Aku sulit menjelaskan bagaimana pakaian yang suka kukenakan. Kata Neko sensei, dia sudah membuat gambar bajuku dan Kiru. Tapi dia belum mau menunjukannya."

_Apa? Kenapa begitu? Hei, Uke, lo ga jadi masukin gambar lo ke album FB lo?_

-shiiiiiiiiiiing-

_Uke?_ *nengok*  
_Gue lupa kalo tadi dia gue bekep di atas pohon._ *ngelepasin Neko*

Buaaahhh… Kucrut sialan!!! Mau ngebunuh gue, ya?!

_Ga ada niat. Salah lo yang suka histeris sendiri. Lagian lo marah-marah mulu, Uke. Lagi dap-…_ *dihajar*

**Lo… cari mati, ya?!**

"Sudah, sudah, Neko sensei. Lanjutkan saja interview-nya, donk."

Huff… oke, kita lanjutkan. Apa kau punya benda berharga?

"Uhmm… benda berharga? Mungkin kodachi kembar ini."

Eh? Senjatamu itu? Kenapa?

"Kalau tak ada senjata, kita tak akan bisa bertarung kan? Hehe…"

Apa hubungannya? (O.o;)

"Yah, pokoknya aku sangat menyukai senjataku ini."

_Uke bego. Maksudnya Akai itu, ninja pasti butuh senjata dalan bertarung, jadi dia nganggep kalo senjatanya itu berharga._

Ooohh… gue ngerti. Tapi… LO NGOMONGNYA GA USAH NYOLOT, DONK!!! Dari tadi bikin kesel orang mulu lo!

_Udah, udah, ga usah berisik. Lanjutin aja lagi. Akai kamu tinggal sama siapa?_

"Aku tinggal dengan keluarganya Miruki."

Oh, Miruki yang sepupumu itu? Memangnya orang tuamu kemana?

-shiiiiiiiiiing-

Kok diem? (O.o)

*bisik2* _Apa pertanyaan ini sensitif buat dia?_

*bisik2* Ng… gue juga ga tau sih, Crut. Tapi kalo diliat dari mukanya yang terpaku gitu sih, kayaknya emang cukup sensitif buat dia.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua."

EH? M-maaf…

"Tidak apa. Toh memang kenyataannya seperti itu." *grin*

_Kalau kamu ga keberatan, kamu mau menceritakannya?_

Eh? Ku-Kucrut… (O.o;)

_Uke, ini kan interview, jadi dia boleh jawab atau ga, itu terserah dia._

I-iya, sih… Tapi kan, Crut, ga enak juga nanyain yang begitu. Gue orangnya kan ga tegaan.

_Orang sangar kayak lo ga tegaan? Ga nyangka gue, Uke._

Maksud lo apaan sih ngomong kayak begitu??!!!

"Hei… kalian ingin mendengar ceritaku atau tidak?" (=_=)*

I-iya… *angguk2*

_Hn._

"Sebenarnya aku dan Miruki bukan sepupu sungguhan. Orang tuanya hanya mengadopsiku saja."

Wah… baik, ya, ortunya Miruki?

_Ssssttt… diem, Uke. Dia belom selesai ngomong._

Oh, iya… silahkan dilanjutkan, Akai.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Hanya saja… dulu aku pernah berada di sebuah organisasi sindikat _assassin_."

_Organisasi sindikat assassin?_

Organisasi sindikat asinan? Itu apaan, sih? Organisasi yang buka usaha jual asinan, ya? *dijitak Kuro*  
Wadaaaaww… Apa-apaan sih, lo?!

_Bego! Lo kira orang dagang? Mana ada organisasi sindikat jualan begituan? Kira-kira, donk, Uke!_

Tapi lo kan ga harus jitak gue, Kampret!

"Hei… kalian ini… kenapa sejak tadi tidak serius, sih?" (=_=;)

_Lanjutkan._

Kayak iklan waktu pemilu aja.

_Sssstt… berisik lo, Uke. Cepat lanjutkan saja ceritamu, Akai._

"Ehem… Baiklah, jadi… organisasi sindikat _assassin_ itu adalah sebuah organisasi yang mengumpulkan seluruh anak-anak yang terlantar di setiap daerah untuk dijadikan pembunuh bayaran. Dilatih sejak kecil dan diajari cara membunuh dengan profesional. Aku pernah berada di sana hingga aku berumur 5 tahun. Dan itu adalah masa lalu yang selalu ingin kulupakan tapi tak pernah bisa."

Mirip pasukan Anbu, ya?

_Beda, Uke. _

Bedanya apa? Kan sama-sama bunuh orang.

_Kalo pasukan Anbu itu pasukan khusus yang membunuh sesuai aturan. Lagian mereka juga berada di bawah perintah Hokage atau Kage lainnya yang sah. Jadi kalo mereka membunuh orang, mereka ga dianggap salah. Beda dengan assassin yang membunuh karena kesenangan sendiri dan uang. Mereka ga tunduk pada siapapun, kecuali mungkin dengan organisasi itu. Dan lagi sindikat kayak gitu mirip kayak Akatsuki. Organisasi jahat._

Oh… begitu, ya? Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kok lo tau, Kucrut?

_Hn. Menurut lo?_ *smirk*

Maksud lo apaan, sih? (O.o;)

_Udah, ga usah dilanjutin. Gue tau kalo otak lo sekarang lagi ga konek. Lanjutin aja pertanyaannya._

Uuuhh… ga tau kenapa, gue ngerasa di bego-begoin.

"Hihihi…" (^_^)

Kenapa ketawa, Akai?

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir tentang Kuro-sama."

Apa? Kenapa sama si Kucrut ini?

"Kuro-sama… jangan-jangan Anda berkaitan dengan organisasi itu, ya?" *smirk*

Eh? Apa? (O.o;)

_Hn? Wah, ga tau, ya. Menurutmu?_ *smirk*

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Anda mengetahui banyak informasi tentang organisasi ini. Saya jadi curiga dengan Anda."

_Fuh, lalu?_

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Bagaimana? Apa Anda memang berhubungan dengan organisasi itu?"

_Ga tau juga, ya. Tebak saja._ *smirk*

"Kuro-sama…"

Ng… kenapa suasananya jadi dingin gini, sih? (=_=;)  
Eh, Kucrut, lo beneran ada hubungannya sama organisasi asinan itu, ya?

_Assassin, Baka Uke Dobego._

Iya, iya, itu. Jawab, donk, Kucrut Teme Sialan!

_Kalo seandainya gue yang mendirikan organisasi itu, kenapa? _*smirk*

HAH?! SERIUS LO?! (O.o;)

"Wah… sungguhkah itu, Kuro-sama?"

_Yaelah, percaya aja lo berdua sama gue._

Lah? Tapi tadi kan lo bilangnya… Lagian gue juga curiga sih, sama lo. Kok lo bisa tau organisasi asinan itu sampai detil?

"Ya, aku curiga pada Anda, Kuro-sama."

Heh, ini kan dunia fanfic, jadi apa aja mungkin kan? Ga menutup kemungkinan juga kalo seandainya gue juga berperan di fanfic gaje si Uke ini.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Ini kan dunia fanfic. Hehe…"

Gue ngerti. Tapi… gue ga suka kalo lo bilang fanfic gue gaje, Kucrut Kampret Teme sialan!!!

_Berisik. Kita lanjutin aja ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Sini gue yang nanya. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Naruto?_

"Narunaru itu lucu, imut, polos, berkemauan keras, menggemaskan, menyenangkan jika diusili, pipinya _chubby_ sehingga aku ingin mencubit pipinya terus. Pokoknya dia benar-benar objek yang asyik untuk dijahili. Hehehe…" (^_^)

Astaga, jadi selama ini kamu jadikan dia sebagai objek keusilanmu? Kamu jahat banget sih, Akai. (O.o;)

"Dia bukan sekedar objek saja. Tapi karena memang dasarnya dia menyenangkan untuk dijadikan objekku, jadi aku sangat menyukainya." *grin*

Alasan apa itu?

"Narunaru itu orangnya menyenangkan, karena itu aku sangat suka mengusilinya. Reaksinya benar-benar lucu. Membuatku tidak bosan."

Alasanmu ga jelas. Aku masih belum ngerti dengan alasan anehmu itu.

_Udahlah, ga usah dibahas lagi. Lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sasuke?_

"Hokage-sama? Hmm… dia orang yang dingin walaupun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Orang yang cukup menarik."

Menarik? Kamu suka sama si ayam itu? Bukannya kamu suka dengan Naru-chan?

"Oh… bukan. Memang aku lebih suka dengan Narunaru dibandingkan Hokage-sama. Aku bilang menarik, karena dia juga salah satu objek keisenganku yang kusukai. Hehe…"

Wah… si ayam dijadiin objek keisengan kamu juga? (O.o;)

"Iya." *grin*

Parah juga nih, bocah.

_Ga separah lo, Uke._

Diem lo, Kucrut! Terus gimana menurutmu tentang Kakashi?

"Seperti yang kita tahu, dia _pervert_, tukang jam karet, aneh, tapi setidaknya dia kuat."

Apa… dia juga objek keisenganmu?

"Terkadang."

*bisik2* Kadang? Dia ga terlalu tertarik sama Kakashi, ya?

_Tanya aja, sih. Ngapain lo tanya sama gue? Emang gue dia?_

*nampol Kuro* Gue kan cuma pengen tau komentar lo, Kampret! Ya udah, Akai, apa kamu ga terlalu tertarik sama Kakashi? Makanya kamu hanya 'terkadang' ngusilin dia?

"Iya. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan reaksinya. Sedikit membosankan."

Jadi, kamu melihatnya dari reaksinya? (O.o;)

"Iya. Kalau reaksinya menyenangkan menurutku, aku akan terus mengusilinya hingga aku merasa bosan."

Busyet, deh. Parah juga nih, bocah.

_Kan gue bilang ga separah lo, Uke._

Diem lo, Kucrut! Kita lanjutin aja. Lalu gimana menurutmu tentang Iruka?

"Iruka sensei itu orang yang baik dan ramah. Dia juga perhatian. Terutama pada Narunaru. Seperti ibunya saja. Haha…"

Kok 'ibu', sih?

_Bukannya perannya emang jadi 'ibu' selama ini?_

Iya, sih. Tapi ga enak aja nyebut dia berperan sebagai 'ibu'. Gimanapun juga dia kan cowok, Crut.

"Tapi ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Kuro-sama, Neko sensei. Iruka sensei lebih cocok sebagai sosok 'ibu' dibandingkan sosok 'ayah' Narunaru. Lagipula bukankah posisinya sebagai 'uke' dalam hubungannya dengan Kakashi sensei?"

Idiiiiihh… lo kecil-kecil kok tau yang begituan? (O////O;)

"Haha… Karena terkadang aku sering melihat reaksi Iruka sensei jika bersama Kakashi sensei. Aku suka jika menggoda Iruka sensei tentang hubungannya dengan Kakashi sensei. Menyenangkaaaann…" (^o^)

_Ternyata kamu juga mengusili Iruka, ya? Kupikir kamu tidak tertarik dengan Iruka._

"Sedikit lebih aku menganggap bahwa Iruka sensei cukup mengasyikan untuk kujadikan objekku. Tapi itu jika mengenai hubungannya dengan Kakashi sensei. Diluar itu, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengusilinya. Haha…"

Bener-bener, deh nih, anak. Ngusilin orang ga kira-kira.

_Uke bego. Bukannya dia karakter yang lo buat? Kenapa lo jadi heran sendiri?_

Eh, iya ya… gue lupa. *dijitak Kuro*

_Usuratonkachi. Lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sakura?_

"Sakura sanbou itu? Ng… dia cantik dan baik, tapi… dia terkadang menyeramkan." *merinding*

Eh? Kamu takut sama Sakura?

"Aku bukannya takut sama Sakura sanbou, tapi reaksinya jika kuusili pasti aku akan mati."

_Sakura sih, emang menyeramkan._

Berarti kau belum pernah mengusili Sakura?

"Belum. Aku tidak mau mencari resiko dengannya. Tidak perlu mengusilinya pun aku masih punya banyak objek."

Dasar.

_Pertanyaan berikutnya, pendapatmu tentang Kiru?_

"……"

Kok diem lagi?

*bisik2* _Pertanyaan yang menyinggung, ya?_

*bisik2* Masa cuma nanya pendapatnya tentang Kiru bisa nyinggung dia? Ga mungkin ah…

*bisik2* _Bisa aja, Uke. Bukannya dia pernah ngobrol sama Kiru beberapa chapter lalu?_

*bisik2* Oh… maksud lo chapter 5, ya?

*bisik2* _Gue ga tau chapter berapa, pokoknya gue inget kalo Akai pernah sedikit komunikasi sama Kiru._

*bisik2* Iya, itu chapter 5, Dodol.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan bergosip seperti itu?" (=_=*)

Eh? Dengar, ya?

"Tentu saja, Sensei!"

_Kalau begitu, jawab saja pertanyaan tadi. Pendapatmu tentang Kiru._

"Huh… Dia itu… SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!!!"

_Dia kesal._

Eh? Dia marah? Kenapa?

"Aku tidak suka dengannya! Aku benci dia selalu bisa menyaingiku! Pokoknya aku tidak suka mengakui dia lebih kuat dariku!"

Owalah… benci sama Kiru karena merasa tersaingi toh?

_Tapi tadi bukannya kamu baru bilang kalau Kiru lebih kuat darimu, Akai?_

"TIDAK!!! Aku tidak mengakuinya!!"

_Terserahlah._

Lo jangan mancing-mancing dia, Kucrut!

_Mancing? Lo kira ikan?_

Bodo amat lah. Ng… Akai, kamu benci sama Kiru?

"Huh…"

_Jangan cuma mendengus._

Diem, Kucrut! Ng… kenapa, Akai?

"Awalnya aku tidak terlalu suka padanya karena dia bukan objek yang menyenangkan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk kuusili. Ditambah lagi dia ternyata punya kemampuan yang hebat juga. Aku benci sekali pada orang seperti dia. Selalu mengganggu apa yang kusukai. Che…"

Mengganggu? Dia kan ga pernah mengganggumu.

"Memang tidak secara langsung. Tapi aku merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya itu. Dia sering sekali memandangku dengan wajah _stoic_-nya saat aku sedang mengusili Narunaru. Aku tidak suka itu."

Hanya karena itu kau membencinya? Rasanya janggal kalo hanya itu.

"Memangnya ada alasan lain lagi? Huh…"

Iya, iya, ga perlu menimpakan emosimu pada kami kan? Lalu, apakah ada orang yang kau hindari saat ini?

"Kiru, Ren, dan Shuuichi."

_Mereka yang ada saat ujian Chuunin waktu itu, ya?_

"Ya."

Kenapa kau menghindari mereka?

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Oh… oke. Kalo orang yang kamu hormati bagaimana?

"Tidak ada. Kalau orang itu menghormatiku, maka aku akan menghormatinya juga."

Oh… begitu, ya? Ya sudah, semua pertanyaan sudah ga ada lagi. Jadi…

"Aku boleh pergi kan? Jaa…" *nyelonong gitu aja kayak kucing*

Jiaaahh… dia kabur. (O.o;)

_Cuma pertanyaan tentang Kiru aja sampai sekesal itu._

Iya, aneh banget. Katanya sampai benci segala lagi.

_Benci? Benar-benar cinta maksud lo?_

Iiiihh… Kucrut. Itu kan kepanjangan plesetannya. Maksudnya tuh perasaan benci beneran.

_Ga pernah denger, Uke? Kalo benci dan cinta bedanya cuma setipis kertas. Dimana ada cinta, disitu pasti ada benci. Gitu juga sebaliknya._

Emang? Tapi… kalo gue liat-liat dari karakternya Akai, kayaknya ga mungkin, deh. Mukanya aja kesal banget kalo ngomongin Kiru. Lagian dia benci sama Kiru, gue ngerti alasannya yang aneh itu. Merasa tersaingi. Karena katanya ada kemungkinan Kiru juga naksir Naru-chan.

_Kata siapa?_

Ka-Te-eM dong ah… *dijitak*

_Jangan masang iklan di sini, bego. Emang lo dapet bayaran? Gue serius, Uke._

Lo ga perlu jitak gue kan? Dasar. Gue juga serius, Kampret. Gue ngomong gitu menurut gue dan para reviewer, tau! Mereka bilang kalo Kiru ada kemungkinan suka sama Naru.

_Gue sih, ga yakin._

Terserahlah. Yang penting… Happy Valentine and Tahun Baru Imlek. (bagi yang merayakan)  
Silahkan yang mau me-review, kasih kritikan, saran dan… *dibekep*

_FLAME karena gajenya isi fict ini._

Lo jangan motong omongan gue, Kucrut!

_Terserah. Ayo balik._ *nyeret Neko*

Eh… Tu-tunggu dulu! Kasih penutup dulu…

_Bodo._

Kucruuuuuuutt… (////;)

-

-

Akaneko as the Demon Queen & Kuro Kitsune a.k.a Kaito Kishu


	9. Chapter 7

Pairing : SasuNaru slight Naruto X OC

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

My Seme Kuro Kitsune a.k.a Kaito Kishu

Seme Ablay

Gisella 'Maria' Ichigo

Claudia Cha-Ching

Shiroi Kitsune a.k.a Nanami

Naruto-chan, my kawaii otouto

Special present for Zizi Kirahira Hibiki

For All Readers and Reviewers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

'**Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Special to Chiaki Megumi a.k.a Ange la Nuit

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke dkk : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha, saat ini tengah dilaksanakan ujian Chuunin yang diadakan setahun sekali. Kali ini Konoha bekerja sama dengan Kazekage Suna untuk membuat ujian kali ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Karenanya keadaan Konoha saat ini sangat ramai karena kedatangan tamu penting, yaitu sang Kazekage beserta rombongannya yang datang melihat ujian Chuunin babak terakhir ini. Di sepanjang jalan Konoha, banyak orang lalu lalang menuju arena ujian babak terakhir akan diadakan. Babak terakhir ini terbuka untuk umum. Semua warga diperbolehkan untuk menontonnya.

Sebelumnya diadakan penyambutan untuk sang Kazekage yang telah datang ke Konoha pada hari yang cerah ini. Parade, pawai, dan arak-arakan menghiasi jalanan ketika sang Kazekage datang beserta rombongannya. Penyambutan yang sangat meriah. Semua orang-orang yang berada di sepanjang jalan bersorak gembira menyambut tamu kehormatan mereka. Saat sang Kazekage turun dari kereta kuda yang membawanya, semua orang yang melihat sosok tampan sang Kazekage semakin ramai terdengar. Dengan warna rambut merah bata, kulit putih mulus, dan bermata _green sea,_ sang Kazekage berjalan mendekat ke arah sang Hokage yang bersiap menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, Kazekage-dono," sambut sang Hokage sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Hokage-dono," sahut sang Kazekage sambil menyambut tangan sang Hokage dengan sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Para gadis yang ada di sana langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat dua Kage yang sangat tampan itu saling bersalaman. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah melihat dua orang Kage yang sangat tampan itu terlihat begitu dekat. Bahkan beberapa wanita sampai mengalami pendarahan pada pembuluh darah mereka dan ada pula yang langsung tak sadarkan diri. Berlebihan? Memang.

"Anda pasti sangat lelah telah mengalami perjalanan jauh sampai ke sini. Silahkan beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Kami telah menyiapkan semuanya. Mari," ucap sang Hokage mempersilahkan tamu kehormatannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hokage-dono."

Lalu kedua Kage itu berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung arena pertarungan bersama dengan bawahan mereka. Di dalamnya telah disediakan ruangan khusus untuk tamu istimewa itu agar mereka dapat beristirahat. Ujian terakhir Chuunin ini masih dilaksakan dua jam lagi. Dan sebelum ujian itu benar-benar dimulai, kedua Kage itu harus memberikan dukungan dan pengarahan pada para peserta yang akan bertarung.

"Silahkan Anda beristirahat dulu di sini. Aku masih punya sedikit urusan," ucap sang Hokage.

"Silahkan," sahut sang Kazekage.

Lalu sang Hokage meninggalkan sang Kazekage beserta bawahannya di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan dia sendiri harus memantau persiapan dengan baik sebelum dimulai. Dia bisa saja menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi dialah yang harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya dengan baik. Dan tentu saja ditambah dengan sedikit alasan pribadi di dalamnya.

***

"Akai-chan, Kiru, di sini," seru Naruto ketika melihat kedua rekannya yang baru datang ke arena pertemuan sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Eh? Narunaru? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Akai heran.

"Hehe… Iya. Aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga aku bangun terlalu pagi."

"Oh… Aku juga," sahut Akai.

"Kalian janjian datang bersama?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak!" sanggah Akai langsung. "Kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan!" seru Akai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"O-oh… Be-begitu, ya?" ucap Naruto dengan sebulir keringat dipipinya.

Lalu Akai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dengan wajah yang kesal. Sedangkan Naruto memandang sikap Akai dengan heran. Jarang baginya melihat rekannya itu tampak kesal seperti itu. Dan Naruto tidak paham tentang itu.

"Err… Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya," sahut Akai langsung. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera masuk saja. Sebentar lagi upacara sebelum pertarungan akan segera dimulai," lanjutnya dengan sedikit ketus.

"O-oou…"

Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki gedung ujian Chuunin babak terakhir akan dilaksanakan. Akai berjalan mendahului kedua rekannya yang berada di belakangnya. Naruto yang melihat sikap Akai yang menurutnya aneh, berbisik pada Kiru.

"Hei, apa menurutmu Akai-chan hari ini tampak aneh? Apa sejak tadi dia seperti itu?"

"…………… Ya," sahut Kiru setelah diam beberapa lama.

"Ooh… Ada apa dengannya, ya?"

Tapi Kiru tak menjawabnya. Mereka terus saja berjalan memasuki gedung hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Di sana telah hadir peserta-peserta yang telah lulus melewati ujian-ujian sebelumnya. Total peserta yang lulus hingga ujian terakhir ini ada delapan orang. Dan tim Kakashi adalah satu-satunya tim yang semua anggotanya lulus hingga ujian babak terakhir ini. Orang-orang yang ada di sana pun memandang tim mereka dengan sinis. Mereka berpikir mungkin tim ini bermain curang. Karena sebagian besar orang mengetahui gosip mengenai hubungan antara Naruto dan sang Hokage. Mereka pikir tim ini dibantu secara khusus oleh sang Hokage itu sendiri. Tapi tak satu pun diantara Naruto, Akai, dan Kiru yang memperdulikan hal itu. Kecuali Naruto yang memang tak mengerti apapun mengenainya.

"Akai!"

"_Miss_ Akai."

Ren dan Shuuichi, rekan dari Miruki menyapa Akai dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi Akai tak menanggapinya. Dia hanya melirik kedua orang itu sesaat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang lain. Melihat sikap Akai yang acuh, membuat Ren dan Shuuichi menjadi sedikit sungkan. Tentu saja Naruto menyadari hal itu. Dia tahu bagaimana situasi mereka saat ini. Sejak ujian Chuunin dimulai, Akai selalu acuh pada Shuuichi dan Ren karena telah menghina Naruto saat itu.

"Ah… Hei, bagaimana dengan lawan kalian? Siapa lawan kalian untuk pertandingan pertama ini?" tanya Naruto pada Ren dan Shuuichi.

"Ah… Aku akan melawan shinobi dari Oto. Kalau tidak salah namanya… Karuchi? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu perduli," sahut Ren.

"Oh… Pertandingan ke berapa?"

"Pertandingan ke 2."

"Jadi kau bertanding setelah aku, ya?"

"Kau akan bertanding di pertarungan pertama?" tanya Ren terkejut.

"Iya. Kalau kita menang, maka kita akan bertemu di semi final, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"I… Iya. Benar juga."

'_Pertandingan pertama? Bocah __ini bertarung di pertandingan pertama? Kudengar bahwa dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang Hokage. Lalu kenapa dia bertarung di pertandingan pertama? Apakah dia begitu lemah sehingga di tempatkan di pertandingan pertama? Jika dia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan sang Hokage, berarti seharusnya dia cukup hebat sehingga tidak perlu di tempatkan di pertandingan pertama yang merupakan pertarungan 'hiburan'. Pertarungan pembuka yang menurut kebanyakan orang merupakan pertarungan 'tak penting',' _batin Ren heran.

"Jangan menilai orang sembarangan. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya," ujar Akai tiba-tiba.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Akai yang tiba-tiba berbicara hal yang tak mereka mengerti.

"Akai-chan? Kau bicara pada siapa? Memangnya ada apa denganku? Dan lagi… kau memanggilku tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Naruto heran.

Akai tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia hanya memandang ke arah Ren dalam diam. Ren yang menyadari arti pandangan itu menjadi sedikit takut. Dia menundukan kepalanya dengan grogi. Dia tak lagi berani berbicara hal-hal yang mungkin akan menyinggung Naruto sekaligus Akai. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka habislah sudah hidupnya sampai di situ saja.

"_And_ di pertarungan ketiga ini, _I won't lose from you_, Kiru!" seru Shuuichi seraya menunjuk tepat di wajah Kiru.

Tapi seperti biasa Kiru tak pernah menanggapinya.

"Ng… Aku tak mengerti artinya," ucap Naruto dengan bulir keringat di keningnya. "Jadi kau akan bertarung dengannya, Kiru?" tanya Naruto pada Kiru.

"Ya."

"_Yeah_. Aku akan _win_ melawanmu! _Because_ aku lebih _strong_, lebih _smart_, _and_ lebih _handsome_ darimu!" seru Shuuichi dengan sombongnya.

Jangan berharap Kiru akan menanggapinya. Bukan berarti dia meremehkan Shuuichi, dia hanya tak ingin merespon saja.

"Lalu, siapa lawanmu, Akai-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Akai tak langsung menjawabnya, tapi matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau lihat orang itu?" tanya Akai sambil menunjuk.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh rekannya. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan tato merah di wajahnya. Rambutnya jabrik pirang gelap pendek. Tangan kirinya tertutupi oleh rantai yang melilit dan tangan kanannya terlilit kain perban. Sekilas orang itu tampak sangat menyeramkan.

"Eh? Kau akan bertarung melawan orang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Akai hanya tersenyum tanpa merespon lebih jauh. Dan Naruto tidak berkata apapun lagi. Aura Akai saat ini seperti sedang 'menenangkan diri'. Entah karena apa. Dilihat dari karakter Akai, rasanya tidak mungkin dia merasa gugup saat ini. Seperti sedang menahan emosinya saja.

"Jadi urutan pertandingannya, aku melawan shinobi dari Iwa. Lalu Ren di pertandingan kedua melawan shinobi dari Oto. Pertandingan ketiga Kiru dengan Shuuichi. Dan yang terakhir Akai-chan dengan shinobi… entah aku tidak tahu siapa itu," ucap Naruto bingung dengan lawan Akai.

Akai menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"_Miss_ Akai, jika aku _win_ melawan orang _weird_ ini, maka _we_ akan saling berhadapan di semi-final _later_. Oh… aku tidak sabar," ucap Shuuichi dengan berbunga-bunga.

Naruto memandang ke arah Shuuichi dengan heran, lalu berbisik pada Ren.

"Dia itu mau bertarung, 'kan? Kenapa dia malah berbunga-bunga dengan aneh seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, Naruto, mungkin kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami sebagai penggemar sejati Akai. Tapi jika kau bertarung dengan orang yang kau kagumi, idolakan, dan kau jadikan panutanmu, maka itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Seolah-olah mimpimu menjadi nyata," ucap Ren berbunga-bunga juga dengan gaya yang berbeda dari Shuuichi.

Naruto langsung mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk menghindari aura aneh yang keluar dari dua orang itu. Di matanya mereka seperti melayang dengan latar pelangi dan peri-peri kecil yang terbang mengelilingi mereka.

"Ng… aku tidak mengerti dengan mereka," gumamnya.

"Tak perlu kau perdulikan mereka, Narunaru. Memang mereka idiot, dan itu tak hanya terlihat dari penampilannya saja," ucap Akai dengan senyuman sinis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Menurutku mereka tidak idiot kok. Buktinya mereka bisa sampai pada ujian babak terakhir ini," ucap Naruto.

"Kau memang baik. Hihi…" ujar Akai tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Akai-chan! Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!" sungut Naruto sambil menepis tangan Akai yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Tapi Akai masih tetap tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Kiru hanya menatap kedua rekannya dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Mereka tak memperdulikan dua orang lainnya yang kini masih melayang-layang dalam mimpi mereka. Kegiatan mereka semua kini terpecah karena suara beberapa panitia penyelenggara Chuunin telah hadir.

"Baiklah, silahkan seluruh peserta untuk berkumpul disini dan berbaris."

Semua peserta ujian Chuunin mulai berbaris dengan rapi menghadap patung besar di depannya. Tak berapa lama, Hokage dan beberapa Jounin dan Anbu yang mengawalnya hadir di dalam dan memberikan sambutan kepada semua peserta itu. Sang Hokage tak terlalu banyak berbicara, hanya memberikan kata-kata dukungan dan beberapa peringatan saja. Lalu mereka membubarkan diri. Kedelapan peserta digiring menuju ruang tunggu peserta. Menunggu hingga dimulainya ujian Chuunin terakhir ini. Mereka dapat melihat para penonton yang ramai telah memenuhi tribun.

"Wah… ramainya," gumam Naruto kagum.

"Ya, ya, aku _know_ bahwa mereka _waiting for me_. Aku yang _handsome_ ini," ujar Shuuichi bernarsis ria.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Ren memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shuuichi dengan wajah menahan ingin muntah.

"Menjijikkaaaann…" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kau hebat bisa bertahan dengan orang seperti itu," komentar Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku kan satu kelompok dengannya," sahut Ren.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dipanggil oleh panitia untuk segera bersiap memulai pertarungan ujian yang pertama.

"Sudah waktunya. Yosh, aku akan berjuang!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Ganbatte ne, Narunaru," ucap Akai tersenyum seraya melambai.

Lambaian Naruto membalasnya ditambah dengan cengiran rubahnya yang khas. Dia berjalan keluar ruang tunggu peserta bersama lawannya dipertarungan Chuunin ini. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Lawan Naruto itu tampaknya tidak ingin berbicara dengan musuhnya saat ini. Dan Naruto pun tak ingin mencari masalah terlebih dahulu sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Saat di lorong, dia melihat sang Hokage berjalan dengan dikawal oleh beberapa Jounin dan Anbu. Dia bermaksud untuk menyapa Hokage-nya, tapi diurungkan niatnya. Hanya menunduk dalam diam seolah tak melihat sang Hokage.

"Naruto."

Wajah Naruto langsung menengadah dan melihat sang Hokage telah berada tepat di depannya. Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena hampir menabrak sang Hokage.

"Wa-waaaahh… Maafkan aku, Hokage-sama. A-aku tak melihat," ucap Naruto gugup.

Sasuke hanya diam memandang Naruto yang tak berani menatap wajahnya dalam rona merah yang menghiasi pipi kecoklatannya. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada semua Jounin dan Anbu yang mengawalnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tapi, Hokage-sama…" ucapan seorang Jounin terhenti oleh tepukan dipundaknya oleh Iruka.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka sopan.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Hokage mereka. Dan seorang Jounin membimbing lawan Naruto untuk segera pergi dari sana. Kini mereka hanya berdua saja di lorong itu. Tak ada seorangpun, tapi mereka dapat mendengar sorak-sorai para penonton yang ada di luar sana.

Tangan putih dan kekar itu mengangkat wajah Naruto agar memandang ke arahnya.

Obsidian dan safir bertemu pandang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Senyuman manis merekah di bibir merah mudanya. Sasuke membalas senyuman itu dengan lembut lalu menepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Berjuanglah," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sesaat pemilik mata safir itu membelalakan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat hingga rona merah menyapu pipi kecoklatannya. Begitu sang Hokage melepaskan bibirnya menjauh, Naruto langsung menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap sang Hokage. Sasuke menatap tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya aneh.

'_Apa dia gugup menghadapi ujian ini?'_ batinnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan berjuang," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran semangatnya dengan sedikit rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu dia kembali menepuk kepala Naruto dan membiarkan bocah pirang itu pergi menuju arena pertarungan. Memperhatikannya hingga sosok mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah dia beranjak dari tempat itu menuju singgasananya bersama sang Kazekage. Menonton semua pertarungan itu bersama kawannya sejak dulu. Sasuke duduk di kursi Hokage miliknya di tribun teratas sehingga dapat melihat pertarungan dengan jelas. Bersama sang Kazekage yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, telah membuat Anda menunggu, Kazekage-dono," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Tak apa, Hokage-dono. Apa urusan Anda telah selesai dengan anak itu?" tanya sang Kazekage.

"Hn."

Hubungan sang Hokage dan bocah cilik berambut pirang itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Bahkan sang Kazekage yang juga temannya sejak dulu pun mengetahuinya. Tapi sang Hokage tidak pernah merasa ragu dalam menunjukan 'hubungannya' dengan orang lain. Dia tidak pernah perduli gunjingan orang mengenai dirinya. Tak perlu memperdulikan pendapat orang lain mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Terserah dirinya pada siapa dia mencintai orang lain, asalkan pekerjaannya ini memberikan hasil yang setimpal. Tak ada salahnya bukan?

Pertarungan pertama ujian Chuunin babak terakhir pun dimulai. Sasuke memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto dengan seksama. Tak ingin sedetik pun melewatkan perjuangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Mencoba mendukungnya dari atas sana walaupun yang dapat dilakukannya hanya duduk diam dalam singgasananya. Dia cukup khawatir walaupun tak tampak pada wajahnya setiap kali ia menyaksikan Naruto terkena pukulan lawannya. Dia hanya berharap Naruto dapat menang.

"Kau khawatir padanya?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke pada pertarungan di depannya. Dia melirik orang yang duduk di sampingnya, melihat ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah, sang Kazekage Gaara. Kembali bola mata obsidiannya menatap ke arena pertarungan. Lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Memang. Tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia kuat," sahut Sasuke.

"Iya. Tapi sepertinya kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Gaara lagi.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan khawatirku saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Hmm… Kau sangat menyukainya," gumam Gaara.

"Terlihat, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya merasakannya," sahut Gaara dengan sedikit senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Gaara."

"Tidak apa. Aku ikut senang jika temanku ini memiliki orang yang dicintainya."

"Terima kasih. Lalu bagaiman hubunganmu dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

Tak ada balasan dari sang Kazekage. Lalu mata hitam itu melirik ke arah Gaara yang tengah tersipu malu terlihat dari pipi putihnya yang merona. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Ng… Tidak," sahut Gaara.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan membahas hal yang privasi lagi," ujar Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Tak apa."

Kembali mereka memperhatikan arena pertarungan Naruto. Memperhatikan bocah pirang hiperaktif itu bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tampak gigih walaupun beberapa luka telah ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya, tribun penonton yang sejak tadi meremehkan kemampuan Naruto. Namun apa yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini? Dia seorang Hokage yang hanya dapat melihat semua pertarungan-pertarungan itu hingga selesai. Dia tak bisa bertindak gegabah. Lagipula, orang-orang akan beranggapan lebih buruk lagi mengenai Naruto.

Sasuke sudah cukup kesal dengan warga Konoha yang masih saja belum bisa menerima kehadiran Naruto dengan baik hanya karena Kyuubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Tak ada yang salah dalam diri bocah itu. Walaupun dia tampak bodoh, tapi dia selalu berusaha keras seorang diri. Tak pernah dia meminta bantuan padanya seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan mengenai hubungan mereka yang memang 'khusus' itu. Tak sekalipun Sasuke menganak-emaskan Naruto seperti yang disangka orang-orang. Memang dia mencintai bocah pirang itu, tapi perlakuannya pada Naruto biasa saja, ia tak pernah tampak mengistimewakannya. Hanya menunjukan perasaan cintanya layaknya pada kekasihnya. Walaupun mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan itu, atau tepatnya 'belum' mencapai hingga taraf itu. Sasuke masih mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati bocah pirang yang kelewat polos itu. Berharap perjalanan cintanya segera dimulai bersama Naruto.

Terdengar riuh suara penonton yang bersorak dengan kerasnya. Pertarungan telah selesai dengan kemenangan berada di pihak Naruto. Walaupun bocah pirang itu tampak penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya dia melompat-lompat dengan girang hanya untuk melambaikan tangan pada para penonton. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Tangannyapun bergerak pelan untuk memberikan tepuk tangan yang tak terlalu keras. Tapi dia sangat senang melihat kemenangan yang telah diraih oleh Naruto. Bisa terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman yang dapat melelehkan setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"Dia sangat hebat," komentar Gaara.

"Hn."

Sorak-sorak para penonton masih tetap ramai walaupun Naruto telah keluar dari arena pertarungan menuju ruang tunggu peserta. Sementara lawannya dibawa menggunakan tandu menuju perawatan karena luka yang dideritanya cukup parah. Kini Sasuke yakin bahwa orang-orang Konoha mulai merubah pandangannya pada Naruto. Walaupun mungkin hanya sedikit karena sepertinya masih banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa Naruto dapat menang karena pengaruh dari sang Hokage. Tapi kenyataannya Naruto dapat menang melawan lawannya dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Sementara ini hal itu sudah cukup.

***

Naruto berada di ruang rawat untuk para peserta, karena luka yang tengah diobati oleh panitia medis. Tak henti-hentinya cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang polos. Dan beberapa perawat itu memberinya selamat. Membuat wajahnya semakin cerah saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu ruangan rawat itu. Dan masuklah sahabatnya, Akai.

"Narunaru, selamat atas kemenanganmu," ucapnya memberi selamat pada Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Akai-chan, arigato. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Memangnya kau tidak menonton pertandingan berikutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertandingan kedua belum dimulai. Lagipula siapapun yang bertarung nanti dan menang, aku tidak perduli. Bukan urusanku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan kedua ini," sahut Akai menunjukan ekspresi bosan.

"Akai-chan…" desah Naruto dengan sebulir keringat di wajahnya.

"Ya, selesai. Nah, sekarang kau boleh kembali ke ruang tunggu peserta, Naruto," ujar salah satu perawat.

"Domo arigato. Ayo kita kembali, Akai-chan," ajak Naruto.

"Oke."

Lalu mereka berjalan di koridor menuju ruang peserta. Tempat dimana mereka menonton pertandingan selanjutnya. Di luar memang terdengar ramai, tetapi justru di antara mereka yang kini dilanda keheningan. Sesungguhnya Akai merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Naruto saat ini. Biasanya dia sangat ribut, apalagi setelah kini kemenangan pertama telah diraihnya. Seharusnya begitu, tapi kenapa justru rekannya ini malah menjadi sangat pendiam seperti itu? Akai sekalipun sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Naruna…"

"Akai-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," potong Naruto.

Akai mengernyitkan dahinya. Memandang wajah Naruto yang menurutnya tampak aneh. Dilihatnya wajah polos itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang kecoklatan itu. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, seringaian kecil terbentuk di wajah cantik dan licik Akai.

"Tentu, apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Ng… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini," lirih Naruto dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Akai tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke lorong sepi di sana," ajak Akai sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

***

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya pertarungan kedua masih cukup lama untuk dilaksanakan. Jadi dia berniat untuk melihat keadaan Naruto terlebih dahulu. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja, dia hanya ingin memastikan dari dekat saja kesehatan Naruto saat ini. Seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bocah pirang itu, karena Kyuubi akan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan lebih cepat dibandingkan orang kebanyakan. Tapi perasaan egoisnya tetap ingin bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu, Kazekage-dono," ucap Sasuke permisi dengan sopan.

"Tentu," sahut sang Kazekage.

Jubahnya berkibar terkena angin ketika dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan menuju tangga, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang Jounin mencoba menghentikannya.

"Hokage-sama, Anda mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Toilet," sahutnya.

Lalu dia menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan Jounin maupun Anbu yang seharusnya mengawalnya. Tapi sepertinya mereka menyadari aura yang dikeluarkan sang Hokage, memperingati mereka agar tidak mengikutinya seperti seorang _stalker_. Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan santainya menuju ruang rawat peserta. Atau jika tidak menemukannya di sana, dia akan melihatnya di ruang tunggu bagi para peserta.

Saat melewati koridor itu, dia mendengar percakapan seseorang. Entah siapa itu seharusnya dia tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa penasaran untuk mendengarnya. Dia seorang Hokage tapi malah mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang? Sungguh, dia sendiripun heran akan hal ini. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hokage? Tapi dia merasa kenal dengan suara orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain itu. Seperti dua orang anak kecil yang berbicara di tempat sepi. Dan kini dia tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara itu ketika dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang besar di balik dinding putih yang dingin. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Akai.

"A-aku… ternyata aku menyukaimu selama ini!" serunya.

Mata onyx itu terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Pikirannya melayang ketika dia tahu suara siapa tadi.

'_Naruto…'_ batinnya terkejut bukan main.

Naruto mengatakan suka pada Akai? Dengan jelas dia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai suara Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia menyangkal kenyataan yang kini berada di hadapannya. Menyangkal bahwa dia tengah bermimpi, berhalusinasi, atau apapun itu asalkan dia tidak melihat hal yang paling ditakutinya selama ini. Naruto menyukai orang lain.

Bocah pirang yang selama ini dicintainya. Sumber hidup dan cahayanya selama ini. Seorang bocah yang telah menyeretnya kembali dari kegelapan hatinya. Hanya senyuman hangat itu harta yang dimilikinya. Berharap dapat memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raga malaikat itu dalam hatinya. Mendekapnya dengan lembut seorang malaikat yang telah kehilangan sayapnya sejak dia dilahirkan.

Namun semua telah kandas dari hidupnya. Harta yang dimilikinya kini telah terebut dan menjadi milik orang lain. Harta berharganya yang selama ini terus dijaganya, kini terlepas dari genggamannya. Sudah tak tersentuh lagi. Dan kini dia hanya seorang manusia yang kosong. Tak memiliki apapun lagi. Tak ada jiwa dan hati. Perumpamaan lain baginya… **mati**.

Sasuke merasa pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Bukan, bukan karena air mata. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetaran. Bola mata onyx yang kelam itu kini semakin tampak gelap. Seolah kegelapan yang pernah ada tak akan bisa menyaingi gelapnya dunia yang kini dilihat oleh mata itu. Merasa kehilangan arah dalam hidupnya dan menjadi buta.

Dia mengambil satu langkah hingga sosoknya terlihat oleh Naruto dan Akai.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama," ucap Akai tak kalah terkejut.

Tapi sang Hokage tak menyahutnya. Hanya memandang kedua bocah itu dengan kelamnya mata onyx miliknya. Tak tampak emosi dalam ekspresinya. Naruto tahu bahwa wajah itu memang selalu menampakan topeng _stoic_-nya. Tapi kali ini ekspresi itu berbeda dengan biasanya. Itu bukan topeng _stoic_-nya, tapi ekspresi wajah aslinya yang benar-benar dingin. Sangat dingin. Andaikata salju adalah sesuatu yang terdingin, maka salju sekalipun tidak bisa menyamakan betapa dinginnya sorot mata hitam itu.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau berada di situ? Ka-kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

Terdapat jeda sesaat.

"Hn."

"Eh? Ja-jadi kau tahu? Anu… itu…" gelagap Naruto panik setengah mati menahan rona merah yang semakin jelas di pipi kecoklatannya.

"Ya."

"Su-su-sungguh? Ja-jadi kau su-su-sudah tahu bahwa aku…"

"Aku tahu. Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu kalian," potong Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Naruto terperangah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Baru sekali ini dia mendengar nada yang sangat dingin itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke untuknya. Mata biru safir itu memandang heran pada bola mata onyx yang sangat kelam di hadapannya. Bola mata hitam itu seharusnya memandangnya dengan teduh dan ramah. Penuh akan kasih sayang dan perhatian lembut yang hanya diberikan padanya. Tapi kali ini, bukan itu yang didapatkan Naruto dari pandangan Sasuke. Sorot mata itu memandangnya dengan sangat dingin. Begitu dingin. Dia juga dapat merasakan aura yang tak kalah dingin keluar dari tubuh kekar dan wibawa yang selalu mendekapnya dengan hangat itu.

"Sa… Sasu… ke…" lirihnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. Jubah yang dikenakannya berkibar dengan penuh wibawa. Membelakangi dua orang bocah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan sosok di hadapan mereka. Sosok sang Hokage yang bukan mereka kenal seperti biasanya.

"Mulai sekarang, lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi."

Punggung yang lebar dengan jubah bertuliskan 'Rokudaime Hokage' itu melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Akai yang masih menatap kepergian sang Hokage dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang berat.

"A… apa maksudnya tadi…? A-aku tidak mengerti… kenapa… kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padanya? Kenapa dia memandangku seolah dia membenciku? Apa salahku?" lirihnya dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"Na-Narunaru…"

"Aku tidak mengerti… aku tidak mengerti… uugh… Sasuke… Sasuke… SASUKEEEEE!!!!!"

Teriakannya yang terdengar miris itu menggema di koridor gedung yang sangat luas. Tapi tertelan oleh riuhnya suara penonton yang ada di luar sana. Sehingga tak terdengar mencapai seseorang yang dipanggil namanya.

Di sudut koridor lain, seorang bocah berambut hitam dan bermata keemasan melihat semua yang telah terjadi. Dia mengetahui semuanya. Semua yang ketiga orang itu tak ketahui. Semua hal yang diketahui hanya olehnya. Diapun bergumam,

"Bodoh. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."

Dia menatap pada kedua rekannya yang kini tengah dilanda kesedihan.

"Saatnya mengakhiri permainan ini, Akai."

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

Mata onyx itu terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Pikirannya melayang ketika dia tahu suara siapa tadi.

Sasu : 'Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…'

-shiiiiiiiing-

*5 hours later*

S : mulai lagi deh, lemotnya keluar. CUT!! CUT!! CUUUUUTTT!!!! AYAM IDIOT!!! Harusnya lo keluar dari ngumpet lo!!

Sasu : gue tau harusnya ini cuma ekting. Tp gue tetep sedih ngeliat Naru-chan gue nembak cewek… T^T; *meluk sutradara*

S : yaelah. Lo kebanyakan gaya. Ekting, ekting aja. Ga usah bawa2 perasaan gaje lo, deh.

Naru : WAAAAAAAAA~~~ O////O;;

S & Sasu : *nengok*

Naru : Sa-Sasuke… ka-kau… berpelukan dengan sutradara? JADI KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGANNYA???!!! KURANG AJAR!!! SEME SIALAN!!! *nabok Sasu*

Sasu : Na-Naru… tungguuuuuu… bukan begitu… itu cuma salah paham… salahkan saja sutradara brengsek itu…

S : *ngehajar Sasu* Lo yg brengsek, AYAM TOLOL!!! Najis banget gue mau sama lo! Gue masih NORMAL!!! Udah bagus gue kasih job, lo malah ngelunjak. Mau jadi gelandangan di bawah jembatan lo ya?!!!

Sasu : *sujud2* ampun, baaang…

-

-

Ehem… =_=; *dihajar rame2 sama reader & reviewer*

A-ampun, baaang… T^T *sujud2 minta ampun*

Iya Neko tau kalo Neko kelamaan apet. Sebulan lebih ya? Udah kelamaan apdet, isi ceritanya makin gaje. Segala pake SasuNaru berantem lagi. XP

Nah, kira2 mau dibikin Naru pilih siapa nih? Pilih Sasuke, Kiru, atau Akai? Suruh pilih Neko aja kali ya? XP *dirajam rame2*

Diterima kritikan dalam bentuk apapun. Inget, KRITIKAN lho ya? Bukan 'nyampah'… XP

Masih inget dengan kata2 Neko sebelumnya? XD  
Terserah mau menilai bagaimana fict ini, krn org ga bs menilai diri sendiri. Tp tetep aja… Neko bukan manusia… XD

**Akaneko as the Demon Queen**


	10. Chapter 8

Pairing : SasuNaru slight OC x Naruto x OC

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

My Twin Sista' MizuKana the Demonic Angel

Shiroi Kitsune a.k.a Nanami

Nova 'Kyuuketsuki'

Namikaze Lin-chan

Naruto-chan, my kawaii otouto

For All Readers and Reviewers

-

-

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

'**Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Special thanks to Chiaki Megumi a.k.a Ange la Nuit

-

-

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke dkk : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

-

-

Gumpalan putih di atas sana tampak begitu indah dipadukan dengan birunya langit cerah. Angin lembut yang berhembus membawa perasaan nyaman dan menyenangkan bagi orang-orang di bumi ini. Memberikan ketenangan ketika dibelainya. Seharusnya begitu, tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang yang berada di gedung pertarungan dimana saat ini sedang dilaksanakannya ujian Chuunin yang berada di Konoha. Di antara ramainya orang yang tampak ceria, terdapat orang-orang yang tengah dilanda kemurungan.

"Narunaru, bersemangatlah. Saat ini pikirkan saja ujiannya dulu. Setelah itu kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan Hokage-sama," hibur Akai.

"Ng…" gumam Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Akai menghela nafas melihat rekannya yang tampak lesu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sang Hokage yang berada di singgasananya di atas sana. Ketika merahnya ruby bertemu pandang dengan kelamnya onyx, mereka saling memberikan tatapan tajam pada masing-masing lawan. Kali ini ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh gadis itu tidak menyeringai menantang seperti biasanya, melainkan tergantinkan dengan ekspresi dingin yang menusuk. Kilat mata merahnya memandang sang Hokage dengan sedikit benci. Dan dibalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin dan menusuk oleh sang Hokage. Sampai-sampai yang dapat menginterupsi hal itu hanyalah suara pemberitahuan pertarungan pertama babak ke dua ujian Chuunin ini.

"Pertarungan pertama babak semi-final akan segera dimulai. Petarung selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha melawan Karuchi dari Oto!"

Akai langsung menyudahi acara saling pandangnya dengan sang Hokage. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto perlahan sambil tersenyum.

"Berjuanglah. Kita bicarakan lagi hal ini, oke?" hiburnya.

"Iya, Akai-chan," sahut Naruto sedikit tersenyum dengan lesu.

Akai langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Membuat banyak pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Tak terkecuali mata onyx yang berada jauh di atas sana yang menatap dengan pandangan yang kesal dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Bahkan sepasang mata _golden _topaz juga memandang mereka dengan sedikit kesal. Akai melirik ke arah Sasuke dan menyunggingkan seringaian kemenangan. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya pada bocah pirang itu.

Naruto dan lawannya berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu peserta. Dan kini yang ada di sana hanyalah Akai dan Kiru saja yang juga merupakan peserta yang masuk dalam pertarungan semi-final. Mereka akan bertarung setelah pertarungan Naruto nanti. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara di antaranya. Bahkan hingga dimulainya pertarungan Naruto, mereka masih tetap diam.

***

Kedua Kage yang berada di singgasananya menonton pertarungan Naruto dalam keheningan. Sang Hokage memandang pertarungan itu dengan tatapan dingin. Tak ada yang dapat membaca mimik wajahnya saat ini. Tapi di dalam kepalanya melayang berbagai macam pikiran yang mengganggunya.

**-Flashback-**

Setelah pertarungan terakhir pada babak pertama selesai, dengan Kiru sebagai pemenangnya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf, Kazekage-dono, permisi sebentar," ujarnya.

"Silahkan," sahut sang Kazekage berambut merah itu.

Tanpa dikawal oleh Anbu maupun Jounin, sang Hokage berjalan ke dalam gedung. Pikirannya melayang seraya melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang. Mengingat kembali peristiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya terbakar emosi lagi. Tangannya terkepal dengan keras di samping tubuhnya. Tepat di depannya telah berdiri Kiru dengan ekspresi _stoic_ sama seperti dirinya. Lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan bocah itu.

"Hokage-sama," panggil Kiru datar.

Sasuke tak menyahutnya. Dia hanya memandang Kiru dengan datar pula.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya tanpa merubah intonasi bicaranya.

"Hn. Katakanlah," sahut Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika…" Kiru diam sesaat sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. "…aku menyukai Naruto?"

Sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

**-End of Flashback-**

Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Walaupun pandangannya mengarah pada arena pertarungan di depannya, tapi pikirannya tidak berada di sana. Gaara sang Kazekage yang melihat kondisi aneh Sasuke segera bergerak menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sasuke sempat terkejut sesaat, lalu dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya," sahutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Gaara masih melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Tangannya yang tadi berada di pundak sang Hokage telah berpindah ke atas pangkuannya. Dia menghela nafas ringan.

"Aku cukup tahu bahwa yang membuatmu terlihat aneh seperti ini hanya jika menyangkut bocah pirang itu, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menyahutnya. Matanya setengah terpejam, tapi arah matanya tidak berada pada arena pertarungan Naruto di depannya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi ada sedikit saran yang bisa kukatakan, lakukanlah semua itu dengan kepala dingin. Jika tidak, maka kau akan terseret ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar," ucap Gaara.

"Hn, aku tahu," lirihnya.

***

Akai dan Kiru yang berada di ruang tunggu peserta masih tetap pada posisi mereka berdiri menonton pertarungan rekannya di bawah sana. Sejak tadi mereka tak ada yang saling bicara. Hanya diam dalam keheningan di antaranya. Hingga akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau… apa yang telah kau rencanakan pada Naruto dan Hokage-sama?" ujar Kiru tiba-tiba.

Akai melirik ke arah Kiru dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," sahut Akai dengan nada yang dingin.

Kiru diam sesaat. Arah pandangnya tetap pada arena pertarungan dimana Naruto masih bertarung di sana.

"Benarkah?" ucap Kiru. "Lalu apa maksud dari kemarahan Hokage-sama pada Naruto? Apakah kau sengaja membuat hubungan mereka hancur?"

Akai menyipitkan matanya. Memandang Kiru dengan tidak suka.

"Jadi… kau mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami? Atau lebih tepat kukatakan menguntit?" tanya Akai sarkastik.

Sudut bibir Kiru terangkat, menyunggingkan seringaian kecil. Kedua kalinya Akai melihat seringaian Kiru, dan hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Mungkin," sahutnya.

Mendengar itu, Akai menjadi kesal dan merasakan emosi yang meluap memenuhi hatinya. Mata merahnya memandang Kiru dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu kau juga merencanakan sesuatu, Kiru. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" desis Akai.

Senyuman atau lebih tepat disebut seringaian di sudut bibir itu semakin tampak jelas. Akai merasa seperti direndahkan oleh Kiru.

"'Juga'? Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa kau memang merencanakan sesuatu, eh?"

Mata merah itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar merasa marah sekarang. Bisa-bisanya dia dibodohi oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tangannya terkepal dengan gemetaran di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Grrrrhh… Kau… Brengsek!!! Jawab pertanyaanku!! Apa maumu sebenarnya?!!!" serunya penuh emosi.

Pertama kalinya Akai tampak begitu penuh emosi seperti ini. Ekspresi Kiru kembali _stoic_, lalu dia berdiri menghadap Akai dengan tenang. Warna topaz dan ruby saling bertemu pandang. Kemarahan terpancar dalam bola mata ruby dengan membara. Tapi dibalas dengan datar dan tak terbaca apa yang tercermin dalam bola mata keemasan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyukai Naruto?" ucap Kiru dan seringaian kembali bermain di sudut bibirnya.

Mata merah Akai memandang dengan amarah yang semakin membara. Bola mata bagai ruby itu mengkilat bagaikan terbakar oleh api. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat murka sekarang. Tubuhnya juga gemetaran karenanya.

"Kau…"

Geraman gadis itu terpotong oleh teriakan penonton di sana. Dan kini arah pandang mereka mengarah pada arena di bawah sana. Tampak di sana Naruto yang telah jatuh terkapar. Tubuhnya penuh akan luka. Dan sepertinya dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!!!" seru Akai terkejut.

Mata merah itu terbelalak melihat rekannya telah dijatuhkan di dalam arena itu. Gadis itu tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kalah, Naruto kalah pada pertarungan semi-final ini. Akai langsung membalikan badannya untuk turun ke dalam arena itu menghampiri tubuh rekannya yang telah terkapar. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kiru datar.

"Lepaskan aku!!!" seru Akai berusaha melepas cengkraman pada tangannya.

Tapi tangan Kiru tak bergeming. Bahkan mencengkram lebih erat.

"Apa kau mau lari dari pertarungan kita?"

"Apa?!"

"Kalau kau menghampiri Naruto sekarang, berarti kau lari dari pertarungan kita. Apakah kau takut melawanku?" pancing Kiru.

Dengan kuat Akai melepaskan tangan Kiru yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Kemarahan yang terpancar dalam bola mata merah itu semakin membara.

"Jangan harap aku akan merasakan perasaan itu padamu. Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Takut. Pada. Siapapun," ucap Akai penuh penekanan.

"Baguslah," ucap Kiru disertai seringaian.

Akai memandang ke dalam arena pertarungan. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang berada di atas tandu. Dibawa ke dalam gedung untuk dirawat lebih jauh. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu khawatir. Berbeda dengan Kiru yang memandang tubuh Naruto dengan wajah stoic-nya. Lalu bola mata keemasan itu memandang ke arah Akai dengan ekspresi sama datarnya.

***

Tak ayal sang Hokage pun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat bocah pirang itu terkapar tak berdaya di dalam arena. Tangannya yang berada di atas sandaran tangan singgasananya mengepal dengan erat. Gemetaran, tangan itu gemetaran menahan semua emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya dia langsung menghampiri sosok mungil itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tapi dia tahu bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya.

"Sasuke, jika kau ingin menghampirinya, pergilah," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke langsung membuang muka. Tangannya semakin terkepal erat. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang tengah berkecamuk. Tak ingin terus memandang ke dalam arena pertarungan itu. Dia takut hilang kendali dan tergoda untuk langsung menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang terkapar. Sungguh, berat rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai terluka tepat di depan matamu. Tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolongnya karena posisi yang tengah kau sandang.

"Saat ini aku adalah seorang Hokage. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasku dan mementingkan keinginan pribadi di atasnya," ucapnya datar.

Gaara menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak mengenal Sasuke hanya dalam waktu singkat. Sebagai salah seorang sahabatnya, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Dan seperti yang telah dikatakan pemuda berambut hitam itu, saat ini dia adalah seorang Hokage. Dia tidak dapat berbuat sesuka hati untuk mencampurkan urusan desa dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Dan hal itu tentu membuatnya menderita.

***

Pertarungan babak kedua semi-final akan segera dimulai. Akai dan Kiru berjalan menuju arena. Sebelum masuk dalam arena, Akai sempat melihat Naruto yang dibawa dengan tandu menuju ruang rawat sekilas. Tapi dia tak menghampirinya karena saat ini dia harus bertarung melawan Kiru.

Mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak 20 meter. Wasit berada di tengah-tengah mereka untuk mengatur jalannya pertarungan. Ketika tanda pertarungan telah dimulai, tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. Masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu walaupun kau seorang wanita dan rekanku, Akai," ucap Kiru.

"Huh, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangku. Kalau kau bisa, arahkan senjatamu pada jantungku ini," tunjuk Akai ke arah dadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan sungkan."

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan mati bersimbah darah nantinya, Kiru," desis Akai.

Perlahan mereka memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Tangan kanan Akai berada di belakang pinggangnya, menggenggam Kodachi yang tergantung di belakang tubuhnya. Kiru pun menggenggam pedang pada tangannya. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas pada lawan di depannya dengan aura pertarungan yang semakin terasa. Ruby dan topaz terkunci dalam pandangan kewaspadaan. Orang-orang yang menonton mereka seolah tercekat, tak ada yang bersuara untuk bersorak. Angin membelai rambut hitam kemerahan dan hitam pekat kedua bocah itu.

TRANG!!!

Kedua senjata itu saling beradu. Menimbulkan bunga-bunga api kecil ketika saling bergesekan. Kedua pasang mata itu tak pernah lepas pada tatapan lawannya. Membuat semua yang menonton kembali bersorak dengan keras ketika pertarungan mereka telah sungguh-sungguh dimulai.

Kedua Kage yang menonton pertarungan Akai dan Kiru tetap diam dalam singgasananya. Tak terpancar emosi pada dua pemuda Kage yang masih muda itu. Tapi tampak sedikit rasa ketertarikan pada bola mata _sea green_ sang Kazekage. Harus diakui olehnya, bahwa pertarungan kali ini terlihat lebih seru bila dibandingkan dengan pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya. Karena kedua bocah yang tengah bertarung itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat pada masing-masingnya. Benar-benar tak bisa dibandingkan dengan peserta lainnya.

"Mereka sangat hebat, Hokage-dono. Benarkah kedua anak itu adalah didikan Kakashi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, mereka rekan Naruto," sahut Sasuke.

Gaara tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia kembali fokus pada pertarungan yang ada di depannya. Walaupun semua orang tampak berfokus pada pertarungan itu, tapi tidak dengan sang Hokage sendiri. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada Naruto yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri. Dia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar, Kazekage-dono," ucap Sasuke sopan.

"Tentu," sahut Gaara.

Kali ini Sasuke pergi dengan diiringi oleh dua orang Anbu. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung dalam diam.

***

Di sebuah ruangan dengan cat dinding berwarna putih dan perabotan lainnya yang dominan dengan warna itu, terbaring seorang bocah pirang yang tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya penuh akan luka, dapat dilihat dari banyaknya perban yang membalut tubuh kecoklatan itu. Dadanya naik turun menandakan dia tengah terlelap. Dia hanya sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Tak seorang pun yang menjaganya. Semua orang teralihkan oleh pertarungan sengit yang sedang berlangsung di arena sana.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Dia memakai penutup wajah seperti topeng Anbu dengan jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu berdiri di samping ranjang bocah pirang itu dan hanya diam menatapnya. Tak berapa lama, tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh wajah bocah yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jangan kau berani-berani menyentuhnya seujung helai rambutpun di saat tak ada orang seperti ini."

Sebuah Kodachi teracung tepat di samping leher sosok bertopeng Anbu itu. Dapat dirasakan oleh sosok itu, seorang lain yang berdiri membelakanginya dan punggung mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Aura yang dikeluarkan orang yang mengancam menggunakan Kodachi itu terasa begitu pekat untuk membunuh. Perlahan tangan sosok bertopeng Anbu itu menjauhkan tangannya dari si bocah pirang yang tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran dua sosok itu.

Jleb!

Sebuah tusukan menembus jubah sosok bertopeng itu. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sosok itu menghilang, menyisakan jubahnya yang berlubang oleh Kodachi yang dipegang sosok lainnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang dapat menghindari seranganku. Tapi aku akan benar-benar mengoyak jantungmu jika kau masih berani menyentuh Naruto," ujar sosok itu dengan nada yang dingin.

Kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatan sosok bertopeng Anbu itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam merah dengan bola mata merah yang berkilat penuh amarah. Ya, dia adalah Akai. Sosok bertopeng itu masih tetap diam menatap gadis di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu yang sesungguhnya hingga kau berani datang ke tempat ini seorang diri. Tapi…" ucap Akai diam sesaat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Naruto seenaknya tanpa seizinku."

Sosok itu tak member respon apapun.

"Oh… mungkin pengecualian untuk Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, dan… Hokage-sama," ucapnya lagi. "Kau mengerti 'kan? Itu artinya, aku tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain selain ketiga orang itu dan diriku untuk menyentuh Naruto. Bahkan dirimu sekalipun tak akan kuizinkan untuk menyentuhnya…" geramnya. "Kiru."

Perlahan topeng Anbu itu dibukanya. Menampilkan sesosok bocah berambut hitam dengan bola mata keemasannya. Kiru menatap ke dalam bola mata merah Akai dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Tapi kemudian, seringaian terkembang di bibirnya. Akai semakin mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Akai dingin.

Kiru tak langsung meresponnya. Dia masih tetap memandang pada Akai dengan seringaian yang masih bermain di bibirnya.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu."

_Twitch._

Akai merasa semakin kesal dengan sikap Kiru yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di matanya.

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Jawab pertanyaanku," geramnya.

"Keras kepala," ucap Kiru.

Sebuah shuriken melayang hampir mengenai wajah Kiru. Tapi dengan mudah dia menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain-main denganku, lupakan saja," desis Akai.

Kiru kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Dia memandang Akai yang telah terbakar emosi.

"Jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya datar.

Akai memicingkan matanya dengan waspada. Dia merasa harus berhati-hati dalam menghadapi rekannya ini. Orang yang dapat menyeimbanginya selama ini hanyalah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dan seperti yang terlihat, sepertinya Kiru mulai mencampuri urusannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiru.

Akai masih tetap diam dan memandang Kiru dengan tajam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Kali ini Kiru yang diam sesaat memandang Akai.

"Alasanku ada di sini karena… sama seperti dirimu yang kini berdiri dalam ruangan ini," ucapnya.

"Kau…" geram Akai, tapi terpotong oleh Kiru.

"Kau ada di sini karena kau tahu bahwa aku akan datang ke sini. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau pun akan ada di sini. Kita sama-sama tahu dan dengan sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk saling menjebak."

"Apa motifmu yang sebenarnya?"

Sedikit jeda sebelum pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Aku baru saja menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kini kau yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ukh… brengsek kau. Che, katakanlah," dengus Akai kesal.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu mendekati Naruto? Apa kau sengaja membuat hubungan Naruto dan Hokage-sama hancur?" tanya Kiru datar.

Akai mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dia memandang Kiru penuh amarah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Che," dengus Akai. Dia memejamkan matanya menahan amarah. Lalu kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. "Aku tidak dengan sengaja membuat hubungan mereka hancur. Mengenai Naruto, aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun untuk mendekatinya. Hanya… menyukainya saja," ucapnya. "Lalu, apa motifmu yang sesungguhnya hingga kau sengaja datang kemari?" tanya Akai.

"Sama sepertimu," sahut Kiru tenang.

Akai benar-benar merasa sangat kesal dengan rekan di hadapannya ini.

"Brengsek!!! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?! Sudah kukatakan, jangan main-main denganku!!" seru Akai.

"Aku tanya padamu, apa alasanmu ada di sini saat ini?" tanya Kiru dengan datar.

"Tentu saja untuk menghindari serangga busuk sepertimu yang ingin mendekati Naruto," ucap Akai.

Kiru diam sesaat sebelum bicara kembali.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tak ingin orang lain mendekati Naruto. Atau mungkin tak akan membiarkan orang lain itu masuk ke dalam hati Naruto, apa aku benar?"

Akai tak menjawabnya. Dia tetap memfokuskan arah pandangnya pada Kiru dengan tatapan geram.

"Jadi, kau ingin memonopolinya seorang diri? Apakah kau begitu menyukainya hingga menggunakan berbagai macam cara licik agar orang lain tak mendekatinya? Begitukah caramu melindungi orang yang kau sukai?"

"Diam kau. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan bicara seenaknya," desis Akai.

Kiru tak membalas kata-kata Akai. Dia diam memandang gadis bermata merah itu di hadapannya.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi kau tidak tahu rasa 'suka' seperti apa yang kurasakan padanya," ucap Akai.

"Lalu, rasa 'suka' seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Yang pasti, berbeda dengan rasa suka yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama padanya," sahut Akai. "Aku tidak bisa menyaingi perasaan Hokage-sama pada Naruto. Perasaannya begitu kuat dan tulus. Tapi aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akai tak langsung menjawabnya. Kini arah pandangnya beralih pada lantai putih yang dipijaknya.

"Bagiku, Naruto itu seperti diriku yang lain. Sejak dilahirkan dia seorang diri. Lalu, dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dapat menerima dirinya. Aku tahu bahwa dia cukup bahagia karenanya. Tapi, mayoritas orang-orang di Konoha ini masih saja memandangnya dengan rendah. Aku benci mereka. Dan aku juga benci Hokage-sama," ucap Akai.

"Kau tahu bahwa Hokage-sama menyukai Naruto. Dan menurutmu, dia adalah salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang kau izinkan untuk mendekati Naruto. Tapi kenapa kau membencinya?

Akai tak langsung menjawabnya. Kiru masih tetap memandang gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya. Dia menunggu Akai berbicara kembali.

"Aku tahu bahwa Hokage-sama telah menyukai, ah… tidak, maksudku mencintai Naruto sejak lama. Ya, aku tahu bahwa perasaannya sangat tulus. Dia begitu mencintai Naruto dan memendam perasaannya pada Naruto begitu lama. Dan di mataku, hanya Hokage-sama yang pantas untuk bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi… aku benci padanya," ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang bahwa hanya Hokage-sama yang pantas untuk Naruto dan kau mengizinkan dia untuk menyentuh Naruto, tapi kau membencinya? Bukankah itu kontradiktif?" tanya Kiru datar.

Akai mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Mata merahnya masih memandang pada lantai yang mereka pijak.

"Aku tahu itu," lirihnya. "Tapi… tsk," dengusnya. "Aku benci dengan kedudukannya sebagai seorang Hokage."

Sepersekian detik, mimik wajah Kiru berubah. Tapi kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Dilihatnya wajah Akai yang menahan amarahnya.

"Aku… sangat benci dirinya sebagai Hokage. Dia memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan, tapi kenapa… kenapa melindungi orang yang dicintainya saja dia tidak bisa?!" serunya emosi.

Kiru tak meresponnya. Beruntung suara Akai tak membangunkan rekannya yang tengah berbaring lemah di belakangnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran menahan emosinya.

"Apanya yang seorang Hokage? Shinobi terkuat di Konoha? Huh, memalukan," ucap Akai dengan seringaian mengejek.

Kiru masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Bahkan melindungi seorang bocah saja dia tidak bisa. Buktinya, warga Konoha masih saja terus menghina dan merendahkan Naruto. Sudah dua tahun lamanya dia menjabat sebagai Hokage, tapi tak bisa merubah warga yang dilindunginya demi orang yang dicintainya. Apa pantas orang seperti dirinya menjadi seorang Hokage yang mencintai Naruto? Justru dia semakin membuat Naruto menderita. Karena posisinya itu, warga Konoha semakin berprasangka buruk terhadap Naruto."

Tetap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, Kiru menatap Akai lekat-lekat.

"Hanya itu?"

Akai langsung memandang Kiru dengan geram dan tatapan penuh amarah.

"'Hanya' kau bilang, eh? Mudah sekali kau berbicara seperti itu. Kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itulah aku membencimu. Kau selalu saja membuatku muak dengan ekspresi datarmu itu. Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang ini semua? Kau saja tidak pernah perduli akan semua ini. Menyebalkan," maki Akai.

Sesaat Kiru mengalihkan matanya, lalu kembali memandang ke arah Akai. Tetap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Akai menyeringai sinis padanya.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Sama menyebalkannya dengan Hokage-sama. Selalu memasang ekspresi wajah datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi bersikap semaunya dan tak memikirkan sekitar. Sehingga melibatkan orang lain yang tak bersalah. Menyeret Naruto dalam masalah yang lebih besar terhadap warga Konoha, tapi dia tidak bertanggungjawab pada sikapnya. Dia tidak bisa melindungi Naruto dengan baik. Semena-mena mengumbar hubungannya dengan Naruto yang tak jelas itu pada orang-orang. Tapi tidak memikirkan akibatnya. Hokage macam apa itu?"

Kiru memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas ringan. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran bodohmu itu," ucap Kiru.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!" seru Akai marah.

Bola mata topaz itu berhadapan dengan ruby yang terbakar amarah di hadapannya. Dia tetap memandang dengan tatapan yang tenang.

"Menurutku, kau sama saja dengan warga Konoha yang selalu menghina Naruto."

"Apa?!" seru Akai. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli akan sekitarmu, kau pikir kau berhak untuk mengatakan hal itu, huh?! Konyol sekali."

"Jika menurutmu aku tidak berhak untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, maka kau pun tidak berhak untuk menghina Hokage-sama."

Mata merah itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Emosi semakin memanas dalam hatinya. Tangannya semakin terkepal dan gemetaran karena amarah.

"Kau… memang brengsek…" geram Akai.

"Kau membenci dan menghina Hokage-sama karena tak dapat merubah pandangan warga Konoha mengenai Naruto. Warga Konoha yang selalu menganggap rendah Naruto. Tapi, kau pun sama seperti mereka. Menghina orang lain tanpa tahu bagaimana kondisi orang itu yang sesungguhnya. Apa pantas kau menghina orang lain sementara kau sendiri tak lebih buruk dari mereka?" ucap Kiru dengan tenang.

"Di… am… kauuu…" desis Akai.

Kiru dapat merasakan aura Akai yang semakin berbahaya. Kini dia mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Tangan kanannya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, menggenggam sebilah kunai.

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama bodohnya dengan warga Konoha lainnya. Memandang orang dan menghakimi orang sesukamu. Pemikiranmu sempit karena melihat suatu hal dari sudut pandangmu saja. Tapi kau, tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang itu dengan baik."

"Sudah kubilang diaaaaamm!!!!" seru Akai murka seraya menyerang Kiru dengan Kodachi yang dipegangnya.

Dan dengan cepat Kiru mengeluarkan pedang yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya sejak tadi.

TRANG!

Suara logam yang saling beradu terdengar begitu keras. Tapi, seseorang menginterupsi pertarungan mereka. Seorang pria dewasa yang menggenggam kedua tangan bocah itu yang memegang senjata tajam dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin bertarung, lakukanlah di luar," ucap pria itu.

"Kakashi sensei!!!" seru Akai penuh kejut.

Sesaat Kiru pun dipenuhi rasa kejut. Tapi dia segera mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Kakashi masih memegang kedua pergelangan tangan muridnya yang memegang senjata. Dia menghela nafas sesaat.

"Kalian sudah bertarung di dalam arena pertarungan dengan menggunakan Kagebunshin, tapi kalian masih ingin bertarung di tempat seperti ini juga? Tak sadarkah kalian bahwa hal itu bisa mengganggu Naruto yang sedang beristirahat dan dapat melukainya?" ucap Kakashi.

Akai mendengus dengan kesal. Memang, apa yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya. Karena terlalu kalap dan penuh emosi, Akai tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Ditambah lagi adu mulut dengan Kiru yang cukup dibencinya. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Tangan Akai sedikit melemah walaupun masih tetap menggenggam Kodachi miliknya. Tapi Kakashi masih belum melepaskan kedua tangan mereka.

"Maaf…" lirih Akai.

Kembali Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan kedua muridnya itu. Tapi kewaspadaan tetap dikendalikannya, berjaga-jaga agar tak terjadi pertarungan kedua kalinya di antara mereka.

"Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian," ucap Kakashi.

Akai langsung menengadahkan kepalanya memandang ke arah gurunya itu. Sedangkan Kiru hanya melirik Kakashi dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"Kiru, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memancing emosi Akai hingga dapat mengakibatkan pertarungan sungguhan jika saja aku tak menghentikan kalian. Entah kenapa, kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya saat ini. Yah… tapi aku tidak akan menanyakannya jika hal itu menyangkut dengan masalah pribadimu."

Kiru tak menjawabnya, tapi arah pandangnya dialihkannya pada lantai dingin di bawahnya.

"Sedangkan kau Akai, aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin melihat Naruto bahagia dan niatmu itu baik. Tapi, kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan karena menghina Hokage kita. Jika ketahuan, maka kau akan dihukum berat."

"Heh," Akai menyeringai. "Lalu kenapa? Apa aku akan dihukum mati? Kalau begitu, lakukan saja," ucapnya memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan yang menantang. "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Naruto sampai dia menyadari kesalahannya dan meyakinkanku tentang kesungguhannya pada Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Dan tampak sosok sang Hokage dengan jubah kebesarannya, Sasuke.

"Ho-Hokage-sama!" seru Akai terkejut.

"Hokage-sama," gumam Kiru.

-

-

~TBC~

-

-

BEHIND THE SCENE

Gaa : "Sasuke, jika kau ingin menghampirinya, pergilah," ucap Gaara.

Sasu : oke, gue cabut dulu. Elo gantiin gue bentar ya, Gaar. Ciao… *kabur*

Gaa : (O.o;)

S : CUUUUTTT!!! CUT!!! CUT!!! KAAAAATTT!!!! KATE BEGO!!!! Ngapain lo langsung mabur gitu, hah???!!!

Sasu : udah jelas 'kan? Gue mau ke tempat _my_ uke. Kenapa lo masih nanya, sutradara bego? Gaara sendiri yg nyuruh gue ke tempat Naru.

S : heran gue sama lo. Idiotnya ga ilang-ilang juga. Katanya Uchiha jenius, tp mana???!!!

Sasu : sembarangan lo!!! Gue tuh emang jenius!!!

Gaa : maaf, Sutradara, dia memang jenius. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, kejeniusannya bisa turun jadi level jongkok. Bukankah katanya orang jenius dan orang idiot itu tak jauh berbeda?

Sasu : *jatuh anime style* Gaar… gue kira lo temen gue. Tapi kenapa lo berkomplot sama sutradara sialan itu, hah???!!! *sulk*

Gaa : soalnya kalo ga gitu, gue ga bakal di gaji, Sas. Gue ga mau kayak lo yg gajinya abis cuma gara2 salah ekting melulu. Gue emang ga sejenius lo, tp setidaknya gue ga idiot kayak lo.

Sasu : *kejatuhan beban 500 ton* e-elo kejem, Gaar… (T^T;)

-

-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! XD *kicked* (someone : bodo amat!!!)

Neko persembahkan fict ini untuk :

1. Diriku yg hari ini berulangtahun… XD *ditimpukin*

2. Buat Aby yg tgl 18 kemaren nikah. Selamat menempuh hidup baru, ya? ^^

3. Innalillahi wa innailaihi rojiun, telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah tgl 16 malam, Tri Wahyu Handani, teman Neko semasa kul di ITI jurusan Teknik Mesin angkatan 2008. Semoga dirimu di terima di sisi-Nya. Amiiiinn…

Hahahaha… sebenernya pengen apdet malem jumat, tp takuuuutt… XP *slaped*  
Sebenernya di suruh sama BakMi, kalo apdetnya pas Neko ultah aja. Kado dr Neko buat Minna… ^^ *?* (ga kebalik?)

Hiks… diriku semakin tua… T^T;  
padahal Neko masih muda, salah… berjiwa muda maksudnya… XP *digaplok*

Soal Pedo ini, kayaknya chap depan terakhir deh…  
kayaknya lho… Neko ga yakin jg sih... yah, tapi semoga aja bener2 terakhir…

Oh ya, Neko punya KUIS, kalo seandainya masih ada Orochimaru, kira2 siapa yg bakal ikut tuh tua-bangka-ular-licik-pedofil? Kiru atau Akai?  
Jawab, ya? ^^

*gelar karpet merah* Silahkan yg mau me-review… Neko sih terima aja semua uneg2 Minna-chan… Kayak udah sering Neko bilang, "Manusia tidak dapat menilai dirinya sendiri." DAN Neko jg kasih tambahan kalo Neko bukan manusia, ok?

With Evil smile,

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Arigatou… ^^**


	11. Chapter 9

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OC, OOC, lime, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

Sequel of Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Special Thank's to

For All Readers and Reviewers

* * *

Pedophilia : AI NO KOTOBA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

'**Beta-Ed by FBSN'**

Special thanks to Chiaki Megumi a.k.a Ange la Nuit

* * *

Naruto : 12 tahun

Sasuke dkk : 27 tahun

Iruka : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 29 tahun

* * *

"Apa aku akan dihukum mati? Kalau begitu, lakukan saja. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Naruto sampai dia menyadari kesalahannya dan meyakinkanku tentang kesungguhannya pada Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

"Hokage-sama!" seru Akai terkejut melihat kedatangan sang Hokage, Sasuke.

Sosok yang gagah dan penuh kewibawaan itu berjalan mendekati kedua genin beserta guru mereka. Dia memandang ke arah gadis bermata merah itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sesaat tampak rasa terkejut dari mata merah gadis itu, tapi sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi tajam dan menantang.

"Hokage-sama…" bibir gadis itu berucap. "Aku yakin bahwa anda telah mencuri dengar semua pembicaraan kami dari awal seperti Ero-sensei ini."

_Twitch._

Sesaat Jounin berambut silver itu menunjukan wajah kesal karena mendapat panggilan 'sayang' dari muridnya. Tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Lalu… apa yang akan Anda lakukan? Menghukumku?" tanyanya, bibirnya melengkungkan sedikit seringaian. "Orang sepertiku pasti harus dihukum dengan sangat berat, bukan? Hukuman yang cocok untukku adalah… **mati, **mungkin."

Dan seringaian yang tak mengenal takut tampak begitu sempurna di bibir sang gadis. Pandangan mata merahnya seolah menantang orang nomer satu di Konoha itu. Setiap manusia pasti menjaga nyawa mereka yang hanya punya satu itu. Jika mati, tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan. Semua kembali ke ketiadaan. Karena itu, setidaknya rasa takut tetap ada dalam relung hati manusia walau hanya sedikit. Tapi gadis ini berbeda. Sedikitpun tak tampak rasa takut akan kematian dalam pancaran bola matanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Ya… bagus kalau kau menyadarinya," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Akai mendengus mendengarnya. Matanya tetap mengarah pada sang Hokage.

"Tapi…"

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Dan yang tampak di sana bukanlah bola mata hitam kelamnya, melainkan pupil terkutuk klan Uchiha miliknya. Sontak hal ini membuat Akai terkejut.

"Akulah yang menentukan hukuman seperti apa yang pantas untukmu."

Dan dalam sekejap mereka yang menatapnya akan terjebak dalam dunia ilusi yang tak akan pernah mereka bisa temukan jalan keluarnya. Itulah Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi terkejut melihat aksi sang Hokage pada muridnya.

"Tenanglah, Kakashi. Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Hanya ingin berbicara saja padanya," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Kakashi tak berani menginterupsi sang Hokage lagi. Dia hanya diam memandang Sasuke yang tetap memakaikan jurusnya pada muridnya itu.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Di tempat yang sangat gelap itu dia berdiri. Akai sadar bahwa dirinya terjebak dalam jurus terhebat milik sang Hokage. Kemungkinan dia dapat mematahkan jurus ini sangatlah kecil, bahkan mungkin mustahil mengingat dia hanya seorang genin. Apakah ini hukuman yang akan diterimanya dari Hokage desanya? Memang, dibandingkan menghancurkan tubuh orang lain, menghancurkan jiwanya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul sosok sang Hokage tepat di depannya. Tentu dengan ekspresi yang tak banyak berubah pada wajah tampannya. Dia mulai bersikap waspada pada Sasuke.

"Apa… hukumanku sudah dimulai, Hokage-sama?" tanya Akai dengan sebulir keringat melewati pelipisnya.

Diakuinya dia sedikit cemas untuk menerima efek dari jurus sang Hokage.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Akai. Sementara gadis itu sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Mata merah gadis itu berkilat karena terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa sang Hokage yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh warga Konoha ini menundukan kepala di hadapannya. Sungguh, apa Sasuke telah membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hokage? Tapi untuk apa? Lalu kenapa dia berterima kasih padanya? Dia sungguh bingung akan kejadian ini.

Lalu Sasuke menegapkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu pada Naruto."

Akai masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Tak memberikan respon apapun. Tapi tetap, matanya masih menunjukan keterkejutannya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah menjaga, menolong dan melindungi Naruto di saat aku tak bisa berada di sisinya. Dan juga semua perasaan yang kau berikan untuknya."

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika senyuman tipis menghiasinya. Sekilas Akai dapat melihat senyuman itu. Dan dia mengendurkan kewaspadaannya mengetahui bahwa sang Hokage tak berniat untuk memberikan hukuman atau apapun itu padanya. Tapi mata merahnya tetap mengawasi sang Hokage.

"Kau adalah sedikit orang yang dapat menerima keberadaan Naruto. Walaupun begitu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Karena itu aku berterima kasih padamu."

Akai memicingkan matanya. Wajahnya tampak tak menyukai kata-kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Benarkah cukup jika hanya seperti itu?" desisnya.

Sasuke tak meresponnya. Dia mempertemukan bola mata khususnya dengan mata merah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Anda, Hokage-sama. Kenapa Anda bisa begitu tenang ketika orang yang Anda cintai terkucilkan dari orang-orang yang harus Anda lindungi itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia masih tetap tenang memandang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi hati Akai kian memanas ketika tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari sang Hokage.

"Apakah karena Anda adalah seorang Hokage? Atau karena Anda seorang Hokage, jadi Anda lebih memihak pada mayoritas, begitu? Sehingga Anda harus mengorbankan orang yang Anda cintai. Kenapa Anda tidak bisa melindungi semua orang sekaligus? Bukankah memang sudah tugas Anda melakukan hal itu? Kalau Anda tidak bisa melindungi semuanya, menurutku Anda tidak pantas untuk terus menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage."

Andaikan ada orang lain yang mendengar penuturan Akai yang bertubi-tubi itu, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis bermata merah itu akan langsung diseret menuju persidangan karena telah berani menghina Hokage Negara 'Hi' ini. Bahkan mungkin yang terburuk, dia akan langsung dihukum mati. Tapi saat ini mereka berada dalam genjutsu buatan Sasuke, sehingga tak seorang pun yang dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum dia memulai bicara pada gadis di hadapannya. Dia tahu bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini akan mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada orang yang dituju. Tak perduli apakah orang itu memiliki jabatan tertinggi, dia akan tetap mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Beruntunglah saat ini Sasuke menggunakan genjutsu sehingga percakapan mereka tak dapat didengar oleh orang lain.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya," ujarnya.

"Anda…"

"Tapi," potong Sasuke cepat. "Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui, sehebat apapun aku, aku tetaplah seorang manusia biasa."

DEGH.

Tubuh Akai sedikit menegang ketika mendengarnya. Rasa terkejut juga memenuhi hatinya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya, bagaimana mungkin Hokage-nya bisa mengatakan hal yang menunjukan kelemahannya seperti itu? Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang yang berharga diri tinggi. Tak semudah itu mengakui suat hal yang terdengar lemah seperti itu.

"Walaupun di mata orang lain aku terlihat 'sempurna', entah apakah karena aku terlahir dengan 'Uchiha' sebagai margaku. Bahkan walaupun diriku ini menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage sekalipun, aku memiliki keterbatasan dalam diriku. Aku tak sesempurna yang mereka bayangkan."

Perlahan Akai mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan sedikit perasaan bersalah. Sedikit lebih, kata-kata Sasuke mulai merasuki pikiran Akai.

"Tapi, karena ketidaksempurnaan itulah aku belajar untuk memperbaiki diri. Manusia memang tidak dapat menjadi sempurna, tapi karena itulah ada yang disebut dengan usaha. Kita hanya dapat berusaha demi mencapai hasil yang terbaik, bukan yang paling sempurna. Karena itulah, aku memiliki caraku tersendiri untuk melindungi Naruto dari orang-orang yang mengucilkannya."

Tangan gadis itu terkepal begitu eratnya. Dia masih tetap tidak berani menatap sang Hokage.

"Tapi… tetap saja orang-orang Konoha itu tidak sepantasnya memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto sedikitpun? Dan menurutku, mereka… tidak pantas untuk Anda lindungi, Hokage-sama," lirihnya.

Lagi Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Memandang ke arah gadis yang menundukan kepala di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku sempat menolak penawaran menjadi Hokage desa Konoha ini. Hampir sama seperti pemikiranmu, aku harus melindungi Konoha, sehingga yang kutakutkan adalah aku tidak dapat melindungi Naruto karena itu. Tapi kemudian, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin dengan menjadi Hokage, aku dapat melindungi Naruto lebih baik lagi. Dan ketika dia mengetahui alasanku itu, dia berkata…"

"_Terima kasih. Tapi, aku juga ingin melindungimu, Sasuke. Tak hanya dirimu, tapi juga seluruh desa Konoha ini. Aku tak akan menjadi lemah karena itu. Akan kubuktikan pada mereka tentang keberadaanku ini. Suatu saat mereka akan bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Tak peduli selama atau seberat apapun untuk mencapainya, karena aku menyukai desa konoha ini."_

Seketika mata merah gadis itu terbelalak dan langsung menengadahkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengerti? Naruto tak selemah yang kita pikirkan. Dia kuat. Sangat kuat. Dia akan menjadi semakin kuat ketika dia tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia menghargai perasaan kita yang ingin melindunginya, begitu pula dirinya yang ingin melindungi kita. Saling melindungi satu sama lain, itulah yang diinginkannya."

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, tiba-tiba Akai teringat akan sesuatu. Beberapa perkataan yang pernah Naruto ucapkan.

"…_Ambisiku adalah cita-citaku, dan aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat yang diakui oleh semua orang__…"_

Ya, dia ingat ketika Naruto memperlihatkan semangat akan cita-citanya, ambisinya, dan impiannya. Setiap saat dia selalu menunjukannya. Tak perduli apakah orang lain memandang rendah dirinya, dia akan tetap memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya. Akai tahu bahwa Naruto memang pantas untuk dilindungi, tapi dia juga ingin memperlakukan hal yang sama pada orang-orang yang telah menyayangi dan disayanginya. Dia ingin saling mendukung serta ingin berjalan bersama.

Menyadari hal itu, tubuh Akai langsung bergetar. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti relung hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia telah salah persepsi. Menghakimi orang lain tanpa tahu sisi lain yang sesungguhnya. Dia telah menghakimi sang Hokage yang begitu terhormat dengan rendahnya. Dan benar seperti yang telah dikatakan Kiru, dia pun tak berbeda dengan warga Konoha yang telah semena-mena menghina dan memperlakukan Naruto. Dia merasa sama rendahnya dengan mereka.

Tubuhnya yang gemetaran itu perlahan terjatuh, tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia begitu merasa bersalah dan juga munafik dengan semua hal memalukan yang telah diucapkannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hokage-sama…" suaranya terdengar begitu serak. "Aku tahu… bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kata 'maaf' dari Anda. Tapi… hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan pada Anda. Maafkan atas kelancanganku selama ini, Hokage-sama. Setelah ini… terserah pada Anda akan hukuman yang akan aku dapatkan. Aku… siap menanggung atas semua kesalahanku. Bahkan jika harus kubayar dengan nyawaku. Maou Akai, siap menerima hukuman, Hokage-sama," ucapnya.

Sasuke tetap memandang sosok gadis itu yang kini terduduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Akai sepertinya sudah mengerti hal yang telah disampaikan olehnya. Dan dia merasa lega akan hal itu. Mengenai hukuman untuknya…

"Apakah kau yakin… menerima hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan?"

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Hukuman apapun, aku akan menerima semuanya. Semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat pada Anda selama ini. Berikanlah aku hukuman yang memang pantas kudapatkan menurut Anda."

"Hukuman yang pantas… menurutku…" gumam Sasuke lirih.

Sedikitpun kepala gadis itu tak menengadah untuk memandang ke arahnya. Dia telah pasrah untuk mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas semua hal yang telah diucapkan dan dilakukannya. Dan Sasuke masih menimang akan hukuman yang diberikannya.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, kau akan kuberikan hukuman yang pantas untukmu," ucapnya tegas.

Tubuh Akai sempat menegang sesaat.

"Hukuman untukmu adalah…" dia memberi jeda sebelum mengatakan kelanjutannya. "Tetaplah menjadi teman bagi Naruto."

Mendengar hal itu, Akai langsung menengadahkan kepalanya memandang pada wajah sang Hokage. Ekspresinya memang datar, tapi tidak menunjukan sikap dingin padanya.

"Ma-maksud Anda… Hokage-sama?" tanya Akai sedikit bingung.

"Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi orang yang menyayangi dan disayangi oleh Naruto. Menjadi bagian dari hidupnya yang berharga. Saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain. Karena kau adalah temannya yang sangat disayanginya."

Bibir dingin itu sedikit terangkat. Walau hanya sekilas, Akai dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia tak menyangka bahwa sang Hokage akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Dirinya yang telah menghina orang terhebat di desanya. Perasaan bersalah semakin membesar dalam hatinya. Apakah kesalahannya semudah itu untuk dimaafkan? Pantaskah dia untuk diberi maaf oleh sang Hokage? Satu hal yang menjadi keputusannya.

"Hokage-sama," panggil Akai lirih.

"Hn."

"Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan ampunan dari Anda. Sebagai gantinya…" ucapnya terputus.

Perlahan Akai mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Kini dia berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Sasuke dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Anda, Konoha, dan juga Naruto. Akan kuabdikan diriku ini untuk menjaga dan melindungi Naruto sebagai calon penerus Hokage setelah generasi Anda suatu hari nanti. Menggantikan Anda untuk melindunginya di saat Anda tak berada di sisinya. Aku, Maou Akai, bersumpah di hadapan Anda untuk selalu setia."

Sesaat Sasuke merasa terkejut mendengar penuturan Akai. Gadis itu memberikan hormat sumpah di hadapannya untuk tetap setia. Mengabdikan dirinya untuk Sasuke, Naruto, dan Konoha. Dia tak menyangka akan keberanian Akai yang memberikan loyalitasnya pada Naruto di hadapannya. Sasuke cukup tahu bahwa gadis ini memiliki hati yang keras. Hampir sama dengan Naruto, apapun yang telah diucapkannya, dia akan tetap menjaganya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan."

Akai tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda, Hokage-sama. Aku berjanji tak akan mengkhianati Anda serta Naruto."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera berdiri," perintah Sasuke.

Akai menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri dengan tegap. Dan sekeliling mereka telah kembali menjadi ruangan kamar Naruto lagi. Sesaat tubuh Akai sedikit limbung. Tapi kemudian Kakashi mencoba untuk menopangnya.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," ucap Akai.

"Kembali. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Akai," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sedangkan muridnya itu hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman. Dan dia kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Kakashi, Akai, dan Kiru berdiri menghadap Sasuke sang Hokage.

"Aku ingin semua hal yang telah terjadi tadi kita lupakan. Anggap tak pernah ada konflik apapun sebelumnya. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," sahut mereka bertiga.

"Akai, Kiru, lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke arena pertarungan. Sebelum terlambat, kalian masih bisa melanjutkannya. Jika ketahuan bahwa kalian menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk bertarung sedangkan kalian tidak berada di dalam arena, maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Kedua murid Kakashi itu tidak menjawabnya. Akai hanya menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Kiru memperhatikan Akai dari sudut matanya. Seolah menunggu reaksi dari gadis itu. Lalu Akai mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, aku…" sesaat Akai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku memilih untuk mengundurkan diri."

Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan muridnya itu. Sedikit lebih Sasuke juga merasa terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari ujian Chuunin ini. Kakashi cukup tahu bagaimana perangai muridnya itu. Walaupun lebih terlihat main-main dalam kesehariannya, dia tetap ingin menjadi kuat. Tak perduli sesulit apapun jalan yang ditempuhnya. Mirip dengan Naruto yang tak mengenal kata menyerah.

"Kenapa, Akai? Bukankah kau sangat ingin menang dalam pertandingan ini? Tak hanya itu, kau juga ingin menjadi lebih kuat jika kau berhasil dalam ujian Chuunin ini, bukan?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Gadis itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ya, itu memang benar, Sensei. Tapi, aku melanggar peraturan ujian kali ini. Jadi kupikir, aku tak pantas untuk mengikuti ujian ini. Biarlah kali ini aku gagal, lagipula masih ada ujian Chuunin tahun depan 'kan?" ujarnya ceria.

Kakashi membalas senyuman muridnya itu lalu menepuk kepala hitam merah Akai. Kali ini dia memandang ke arah murid satunya lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kiru?"

Kiru tak menyahutnya selama beberapa saat. Enam pasang mata itu terus memandangnya dengan tenang. Mereka cukup bersabar untuk menghadapi bocah satu ini.

"Aku juga mengundurkan diri," akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Bocah itu diam sesaat kembali sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku melanggar peraturan ujian," sahutnya.

"Jadi alasanmu sama dengan Akai?"

Lalu Kiru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak memiliki alasan yang lainnya? Bisakah kau tidak mengikuti alasanku? Berinisiatiflah hal yang lainnya," Akai tampak kesal dengan Kiru.

Tapi Kiru tak membalas kata-kata rekannya itu. Dia hanya memandang Akai dengan bola mata keemasannya tanpa ekspresi. Melihat respon temannya yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu, membuat Akai terbakar emosi.

"Grrr… Kau menyebalkan, Kiru!" serunya.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan untuk memulai pertengkaran, Akai. Lebih baik kalian segera menghilangkan Kagebunshin kalian yang berada di arena itu. Kalian sudah berniat untuk mengundurkan diri, bukan?" ucap Kakashi mencegah kedua muridnya untuk bertengkar.

"Huh… Baiklah, Sensei," sungut Akai.

Lalu mereka berdua membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh mereka ambruk dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Kakashi menangkap tubuh kedua muridnya itu. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal dan darah mengalir dari kulit mereka. Sesaat mereka masih sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pingsan.

"Mereka menggunakan Taju Kagebunshin. Luka mereka begitu banyak dan beberapa di antaranya cukup dalam. Melihat kondisi mereka yang seperti ini, mereka pasti bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka berniat untuk saling membunuh lawannya. Tak kusangka rasa persaingan di antara mereka begitu kuat," ujar Kakashi.

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi langsung memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Jika gadis itu, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia menganggap bocah lelaki itu sebagai rivalnya. Tapi, benarkah bocah lelaki itu juga beranggapan seperti itu?" ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada kedua bocah yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Maksudmu, Kiru tak berpikiran sama seperti Akai yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang rival? Lalu, dia menganggap gadis ini apa? Melihat pertarungan ini, aku bisa melihat bahwa mereka benar-benar saling bersaing dalam hal kekuatan."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika Kiru mengajaknya bicara secara empat mata.

**-Flashback-**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika… aku menyukai Naruto?"

Mata hitamnya melebar menandakan bahwa dia amat terkejut. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Kiru akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ternyata bocah satu ini jauh lebih frontal dibandingkan dengan Akai. Biasanya Kiru selalu tak banyak reaksi mengenai apapun, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia berbeda dari biasanya. Entah apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Mungkin ada yang direncanakannya sama seperti rekannya. Ataukah mungkin mereka bekerja-sama untuk sengaja mempermainkan perasaannya terhadap Naruto.

"Hokage-sama," panggilnya.

Sasuke tak meresponnya. Dia memandang bocah yang sedikit mirip dengannya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Menurut Anda, bagaimana jika aku berkata seperti itu pada Akai?"

Hah?

Oke, beruntunglah Sasuke karena pandai mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya sehingga perasaan herannya tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak heran jika seorang bocah pendiam seperti Kiru bertanya hal yang menurutnya aneh itu padanya? Lalu apa maksud dari semua perkataannya sedari tadi?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang Anda ketahui, hubungan Anda dengan Naruto kini sedikit merenggang karena kesalahpahaman di antara kalian," ujar Kiru.

"Kau… melihat kejadian tadi?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

Kiru tak menjawabnya. Dan dengan ekspresi datarnya dia seolah menjawab 'iya'. Kini, apalagi yang harus dihadapi Sasuke? Naruto sudah tak dapat dimilikinya lagi. Dia tak menyukai Sasuke dan ternyata menyukai rekan perempuannya itu. Tapi tunggu, tadi bocah di hadapannya ini berkata bahwa ada 'kesalahpahaman' di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kesalahpahaman' di antara kami?"

Kiru tak langsung menjawabnya. Tapi kedua pasang mata itu masih saling terkunci dan tak mengalihkannya satu sama lain.

"Satu hal yang akan kukatakan, mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Hokage-sama," ucapnya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sasuke merasa terkejut. Dalam beberapa menit ini bocah kecil di hadapannya sudah membuatnya merasa terkejut untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Seorang Sasuke yang merupakan Hokage dengan wibawanya yang tinggi telah dikejutkan dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh bocah berumur 12 tahun di hadapannya. Bahkan dia sendiripun tak pernah menyangka akan hal seperti ini. Dan dia amat bersyukur karena tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana.

Baiklah, untuk saat ini mari kita segera melupakan perasaan terkejut itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan diam mematung karena dikuasai rasa keterkejutan.

"Mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun?" Sasuke membeo.

Memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih normal. Atau mungkin perkataan bocah ini yang salah. Entah opsi yang mana yang benar, asalkan dia mendapatkan kejelasan akan pernyataan yang diberikan Kiru padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mengenai hal itu, aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Anda bisa memastikannya langsung pada Naruto."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah apa maksud bocah ini. Apakah dia bermaksud untuk menolong Sasuke dalam memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto? Bisa saja seperti itu. Tapi apa alasannya untuk menolongnya? Bukankah semua ini tak ada urusannya dengan Kiru sedikitpun?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiru mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai yang dipijaknya. Beberapa saat dia terdiam.

"Sama seperti alasan Anda yang tak menyukai Akai dan Naruto begitu dekat," ujarnya.

"Jadi… kau juga menyukai Naruto?"

Lagi-lagi anak itu memberi jeda sebelum dia mengatakannya. Kiru memejamkan kedua matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak tenang.

"Bukan Naruto."

Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah itu. Kini dia mengerti maksud dari bocah berambut hitam itu yang terus menunduk sejak tadi. Sedikit lebih dia juga dapat merasakan perasaan yang dilanda oleh bocah ini. Rasa cemburu yang terasa menyakitkan dan bercampur dengan perasaan tak mengenakan lainnya. Perasaan itu hanya membuat dadamu terasa sesak saja. Tapi apa dayamu untuk memisahkan mereka walaupun itu hanya sekedar pertemanan 'biasa'.

"Aku ingin Anda sedikit bekerja sama denganku. Bisakah pada saat pertarungan antara aku dan Akai nanti Anda datang ke tempat dimana Naruto berada?" ujar Kiru.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kiru mengarahkan kedua matanya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Meluruskan pemahaman yang menyimpang di antara kita semua. Aku, Akai, Anda, dan juga Naruto. Hal yang ingin kita ketahui dari mereka adalah sama. Jadi, mari kita sudahi permainan ini."

Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu bertaut. Menerawang pemikiran lawan satu sama lain. Mencoba memahami setiap gejolak yang tersirat di dalam bola mata itu. Lalu Kiru membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

**-End of Flashback-**

Mata hitam kelamnya memandang pada kedua murid Kakashi yang tengah dibopong oleh Jounin berambut silver itu ke ruang perawatan lainnya.

"Andaikan saja gadis itu mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin hubungan mereka akan lebih baik," lirih Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat dia hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya. Lalu kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang dimana Naruto tengah terlelap. Diperhatikannya bocah berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Tangan dinginnya membelai rambut pirang nan halus itu. Dan dia membungkukan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Memandang wajah kecoklatan yang tampak damai itu. Ketika kedua bibir itu menyatu, terasa begitu lembut dan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Naruto," lirihnya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Perlahan indahnya langit yang tersimpan dalam bola mata itu mulai terbuka. Pandangannya masih mengabur. Dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan arah pandangannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya dan ditangkap oleh daya pikirnya adalah langi-langit yang putih serta bau obat-obatan yang menyengat indera penciumannya. Dan dia sadar bahwa dia mungkin berada di Rumah Sakit ataupun ruang rawat. Yang mana pun sama saja baginya.

"Sa… suke…"

Kata itulah yang pertama kali terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Dan dia dapat merasakan bibir dan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Rasanya lehernya begitu sakit dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Naruto."

Bagaikan tertusuk sebilah pedang yang dapat membuat jantungnya terkoyak, karena berdebar begitu kencang. Dia mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan di samping ranjang yang ditidurinya, terdapat dia sang Hokage yang memandangnya penuh kelembutan walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tak banyak berubah seperti biasanya. Mata biru nan jernih itu mengedip hingga beberapa kali. Tapi bayangan yang ada di depannya tak juga menghilang. Dan kini dia mengerti bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Sa-Sasu… aku…"

Tubuh lemahnya berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi kedua tangan kekar itu menahannya perlahan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Naruto. Kau masih sedikit lemah," ujarnya.

Tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak…" lirihnya dengan suara yang serak.

Mata hitam itu memperhatikan tingkah bocah di hadapannya yang memang keras kepala itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menghela nafasnya. Lalu tangannya mengambil gelas berisi air yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Minumlah dulu."

Dengan perlahan Naruto meminum air yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya. Aliran air yang jernih itu membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Membuatnya terasa begitu segar. Sasuke menaruh kembali gelas itu ke atas meja. Kini keheningan menyelimuti keduanya dalam ruangan itu. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

Terutama Naruto, dia sangat bingung untuk memulainya. Tadi dia begitu bersikeras untuk menjelaskan semua kegalauan yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke. Tapi kini setelah berhadapan langsung dengan sang Hokage, tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Dia begitu gugup. Mata biru jernihnya tak berani memandang ke arah Sasuke. tangan-tangan kecilnya gemetaran di atas pangkuannya yang menggenggam selimut dengan erat.

'Pluk'.

Sesuatu menyentuh kepala pirangnya. Seketika itu juga dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman lembut yang biasa diberikan Sasuke hanya padanya. Senyuman yang dia kira tak akan pernah lagi didapatkannya. Kelembutan yang kini mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat cairan bening menggenangi matanya tanpa dia sadari. Semua emosi dalam dirinya bercampur menjadi satu hingga terasa begitu sesak.

"Sasu… Sasuke…"

"Maaf telah bersikap dingin padamu, Naruto," ucapnya lembut seraya mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Uuh… Sasu… Sasu… hiks…"

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang lebar dan hangat. Berusaha menenangkan bocah kecil yang biasanya ceria itu. Sedikit lebih perasaan bersalah menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya karena telah membuat Naruto merasa sedih hingga seperti ini. Andaikan saja dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto saat itu, tentu dia tak akan melukai perasaan malaikat kecilnya ini. Sungguh, dia menyesali atas pengendalian dirinya yang buruk saat itu.

"Sasu… Sasu… hiks… su-suki da yo, Sasuke…" isaknya.

Sesaat bola mata onyx itu melebar karena terkejut. Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu padamu lebih dulu, Naruto."

Tangan dinginnya mendongakkan wajah tan yang menangis itu perlahan. Wajah menggemaskan dengan air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan begitu jelas. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Memandang jauh ke dalam bola mata biru langit yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak lama itu. Menyiratkan semua perasaannya yang selama ini hanya bisa disimpannya dalam hati.

"Aishiteru, Naruto," lirihnya.

Mata biru itu terpejam dan air mata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu manis hingga terasa begitu menggetarkan hati.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke."

Mata hitamnya berpaling ke arah bibir merah muda yang menggoda hatinya. Perlahan namun pasti dia meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka yang memang telah ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi. Ketika kedua bibir yang berbeda suhu itu menyatu, terasa begitu sempurna dalam kecupan lembut yang melelehkan hati. Dan mata mereka saling bertaut dalam pandangan yang begitu dalam. Wajah tan Naruto langsung merona begitu indahnya begitu bibir mereka tak lagi bersatu. Dia memeluk leher putih itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia tak mengerti. Tapi kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil itu yang terasa pas dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah menyadari semua perasaanmu selama ini. Maafkan aku," lirihnya.

Tangan kanannya membelai rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Lupakanlah. Wajar jika anak seumuranmu belum mengerti dengan semua perhatian yang kuberikan padamu," ujar Sasuke. "Lagipula, kau memang terlalu polos untuk mengetahui semua itu seorang diri."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Sasuke. Bibir mungilnya maju beberapa senti menandakan dia sedikit mengambek. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Maksudmu aku ini bodoh, begitu? Huh…" dengus Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau menyebalkan!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Huuh… tapi memang benar seperti yang kau katakan. Jika tidak diberitahu Akai-chan, mungkin aku tidak akan mengerti tentang perasaanmu padaku. Begitu juga sebaliknya," ucap Naruto malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke diam sesaat seraya memandang wajah Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang telah dia katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto melirik Sasuke, lalu dia memalingkannya kembali ke bawah.

"Ng… a-aku… menceritakan padanya tentang perasaanku yang aneh padamu setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit saat itu."

"Hn. Apa yang kalian bicarakan saat itu?"

"Itu… ng… me-mengenai kau yang me… me… me…" Naruto tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Wajahnya begitu merah seperti tomat yang sangat disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Lalu?" potong Sasuke yang mengerti hal itu.

"Sa-saat itu aku tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapmu ketika kau terus me-me-menciumi tubuhku. Ta-tapi… jantungku terus berdebar dengan begitu kerasnya. Rasanya berbeda dengan debaran yang selalu kurasakan setiap kau mengecupku. Wa-walaupun ada sedikit rasa takut saat itu… tapi… tapi… entah kenapa aku tidak membenci perlakuanmu padaku saat itu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Saat kuceritakan hal itu pada Akai-chan, dia bilang bahwa sebenarnya ka-kau menyukaiku, Sasuke," ucapnya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang dikatakan gadis itu?"

"Di-dia menjelaskan padaku tentang perasaan aneh yang kurasakan itu, bahwa…"

Tangan mungilnya memilin-milin kecil baju yang dikenakannya dengan rasa gugup. Pipinya yang bersemu merah tampak semakin jelas terlihat. Lalu mata biru itu perlahan memandang malu-malu dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu," lirihnya.

Naruto yang seperti itu telah membuat perasaan Sasuke kian bergejolak. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan begitu kerasnya. Membuat rongga dadanya terasa begitu sesak akan semua gemuruh hati yang melandanya.

"La-lalu… Akai-chan bilang, dia akan membantuku untuk me-me-menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan-"

Bibir mungilnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir dingin Sasuke. Membungkamnya penuh dengan semua gejolak perasaannya. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan akan cinta antara satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang merasa dirinya seolah-olah akan meledak. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas dan jantungya berdetak begitu cepat seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya di balik tulang rusuk tubuhnya. Tapi tubuh itu tak berusaha untuk menolaknya. Sebaliknya, dia menyukai setiap kecupan cinta yang diberikan sang Hokage hanya untuk dirinya. Kedua bibir itu tak lagi menyatu.

"Naruto…" lirihnya seraya mengecup bibir merah itu sekejap. _"__Saish__uu__-teki ni __ore__ wa kore o iu koto ga dekiru__, o__re __wa son'nani anata o aishite__.(1)__"_

Bibir basah itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Hanya untuk dia yang telah mencintainya begitu dalam.

"_Ee, ore mo, choudo ore ga Sasuke o aishite-ttebayo,(2)"_ ucapnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Sasuke pun membalas senyuman itu begitu lembut. Dibawanya kedua tangan tan itu untuk memeluk lehernya. Lalu dia mulai membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah manis yang berekspresi malu-malu dengan berhiaskan semburat merah yang kentara di kedua pipinya. Memandang ke dalam bola mata biru nan jernih itu. Kini beralih turun ke bawah secara perlahan hingga bibir merah merona yang kini terkunci dalam bola mata onyx miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Kecupan manis perlahan menjadi sebuah ciuman hangat yang membuat perasaan keduanya terasa meluap. Bibir lembut yang bergesekan memberikan getaran lembut hingga ke dalam setiap aliran darah mereka. Lidah basah itu menyusup dengan lihai ke dalam teritori yang sudah sering dikunjunginya. Walaupun begitu, tak pernah dia merasa bosan dengan itu semua. Menjelajahi semua isinya tanpa bermaksud untuk melewatkannya sedikitpun. Kini, kedua perasaan cinta itu telah saling bertaut dalam jalinan kasih yang dinanti.

Jari-jari mungil itu menyematkannya di antara helaian rambut hitam dan halus milik Sasuke. Memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke menidurkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang dan menahannya dengan tubuh kekarnya. Tangan dinginnya telah menyusup ke dalam jaket berwarna oranye cerah itu. Menelusuri kulit halus yang dirasakannya melalui indera perabanya. Suhu tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan terasa begitu kontras dan memberikan getaran yang berbeda.

"Nghh… Nn…"

Erangannya tertelan dalam ciuman cinta yang semakin panas. Wajahnya tampak begitu merah, entah karena asupan oksigen yang kurang atau karena rasa malu. Mungkin juga keduanya. Tubuh kecilnya terasa semakin panas setiap tangan dingin dan kekar itu menyentuh kulitnya semakin intens. Dan ketika sesuatu di dadanya tersentuh oleh ujung jari itu, seketika itu juga tubuhnya tersentak. Kedua bibir itu tak lagi menyatu. Benang saliva yang menyambungkan keduanya terputus.

"Aaahh… ahng… Sasu…"

Desahannya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga. Wajah manis itu merona begitu merah sambil terpejam. Dadanya naik turun, menghirup nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Sedangkan mata onyx itu hanya memandang ekspresi sang bocah dalam diam. Menikmati wajah manis yang terus mendesah karena perbuatannya. Dikecupnya sesaat bibir mungil itu sebelum akhirnya wajahnya terbenam di antara lekukan leher yang indah. Menghirup aroma wanginya yang dapat membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Dan bibir dingin itu mengklaim apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Haah… aah… nghh… Sasu… ke…"

Panas. Salah satu titik di lehernya terasa begitu panas. Membuat nafasnya tercekat seolah tak sedikitpun udara yang dapat dihirupnya. Debaran jantung ikut berpartisipasi dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Dan luka di tubuhnya tak lagi terasa. Hanya tangan dingin itu yang membuat tubuhnya merespon lebih dari ini. Sesungguhnya dia tak membenci setiap sentuhan yang telah diberikan Sasuke padanya. Hanya saja…

"Sa-Sasuke… ngh…"

Tangan tan miliknya menarik sedikit jubah yang dikenakan sang Hokage. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan yang melemah karena sentuhannya. Tubuh kekar itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang tepat ke dalam bola mata biru jernih di depannya.

"Ma-maaf… Sasuke… a-aku masih belum siap untuk melakukan lebih dari ini…" lirihnya.

Sesaat mata onyx itu membulat terkejut. Tapi kemudian pandangannya pada sang kekasih perlahan melembut.

"Ka-kata Akai-chan…"

'_Gadis itu lagi.'_

"Jika aku belum siap untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman… aku harus me-mengatakannya padamu, Sasuke… ma-maafkan aku…" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata karena takut.

Sasuke tak meresponnya. Mata hitamnya masih tetap menatap wajah itu. Tapi…

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto perlahan.

Mata safir milik Naruto terbuka.

"Su-sungguh? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Naruto.

Perlahan dia duduk di atas ranjang itu.

"Hn. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

'_Kalaupun aku marah, aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri.'_

"Ku-kupikir kau akan marah dan mungkin jadi membenciku. Sesungguhnya aku kurang begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Akai-chan. Tapi dia bilang jika aku masih merasakan rasa takut ketika disentuh olehmu, aku harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Katanya, kau pasti akan mengerti, begitu," ujar Naruto sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sepasang mata hitam itu hanya memandang tubuh mungil Naruto dalam diam. Kini dia tahu bahwa bocah yang dicintainya sejak lama itu menceritakan semua kegalauannya pada rekannya. Entah harus berterima kasih atau apa pada Akai, Sasuke merasa sedikit beruntung gadis itu tidak mengajarkan sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Bahkan mungkin berkat Akai, Sasuke jadi dapat membatasi diri dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto. Karena jika saja dia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya, pasti dia akan menyakiti Naruto lagi. Kekasih hatinya yang masih murni dan polos itu akan mudah hancur jika Sasuke sembarangan menyentuhnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dan ternyata kali ini Sasuke masih harus bersabar lagi agar hubungannya dengan Naruto dapat berjalan menjadi lebih baik. Cinta itu memang penuh pengorbanan. Tak ada salahnya jika kita sedikit bersabar lebih lama lagi agar tercipta suatu ikatan cinta sejati yang tak akan pupus hanya karena terbawa oleh nafsu sesaat.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Selama beberapa saat mata biru itu sedikit terkejut atas yang dilakukan sang Hokage padanya.

"Bagiku saat ini, asalkan kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup. Berapa lama pun waktu yang harus kujalani, aku akan melakukannya selama kau bersamaku, Naruto," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat dia hanya diam terpaku. Tapi kemudian kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk punggung lebar orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Rasa hangat yang tersalurkan di antara mereka terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Iya, Sasuke."

Hanya pelukan hangat saja bukan berarti hati mereka tak saling terikat. Karena cinta tak harus berdasarkan nafsu belaka yang diiringi rasa memiliki dengan egois. Cinta dapat tercipta dengan indahnya bila menunjukannya dengan kelembutan dan hati-hati ketika kau menyentuh orang yang kau cintai. Karena cinta adalah perasaan suci yang menghubungkan dua hati manusia yang saling bertaut dalam hidupnya. Dengan begitu, pencapaian tertinggi yang akan mereka dapatkan adalah cinta sejati yang akan terus abadi dan tak satu pun yang dapat memisahkannya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"愛の言葉の一連のあなたが好 きな人だけに美しい 。愛も一緒にされます。"

"Ai no kotoba no ichiren no anata ga suki na hito dake ni utsukushii. Ai mo issho ni saremasu."

"Rangkaian kata-kata cinta yang indah hanya untuk orang yang kau cintai. Dan cinta kalian akan menyatu."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~OWARI~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

1) Akhirnya aku dapat mengatakan hal ini, hanya kau yang sangat kucintai.

2) Ya, aku juga, hanya Sasuke yang amat kucintai.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

All Chara : KAMI KELUARGA PEDOPHILIA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA READERS, REVIEWERS, SERTA PEMBETA YANG TELAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACA, MEREVIEW, DAN MEMBETA FICT INI DENGAN SETIA! *toeeeett~ grompyang~ prang~ bugh~ meong~ preeeeettt*

Sasu : akhirnya… chap terakhir ini gue ga dinistai. Senangnyaaaa… T^T;

All : *swt*

Neko : bagus kan ga gue nistai? Sujud donk sama gue *dichidori*

Sasu : heh, kucing garong! Elo yg bikin gue selalu dinistai sama sutradara geblek sialan itu. Mana tuh makhluk? *celingak-celinguk*

Neko : oh… dia gue kasih cuti sementara. Lagian nih fict jg udah selesai. Lagi liburan dia di resort mewah.

Sasu : hah? Enak banget tuh org. Trus giliran chara di fict Pedo gmn? Masa kita ga ada liburnya?

Naru : ah… iya jg? Bgmn dgn kami, Neko-Nee?

Akai : iya, Neko-sensei. Kami kan jg ingin liburan.

Neko : tenang aja. Gue udah nyiapin tempat liburan yg pas buat elo2 semua. ^^b

Naru+Akai : serius? (O.O)

Neko : duarius sinathrya XD

Sasu : bego! Nama artis jgn lo plesetin! Dosa lo.

Neko : yg dosa gue ini. Knp jd lo yg sewot?

Naru : aaahh… udah, jgn berantem aja, donk. Trus kita liburannya kemana nih, Neko-Nee?

Neko : hehe… *nyengir nista*

Sasu : perasaan gue ga enak nih. *swt*

Neko : ke alam baka. Mau? Hanya di 3. *dihajar rame2*

Naru : YG BENER AJAAAAA! DX

All : *heavy breath*

Sasu : percuma ngomong sama kucing jadi2an yg ga jelas juntrungannya kayak dia.

Kaka : yare2… walaupun aku dan Iru-koi ga byk perannya, tp capek jg ngikutin nih fict yg gaje. *swt*

Neko : woy, Kakashi mata picek ubanan! Jgn ngomong seterus terang itu, donk! DX

Iru : sabar saja, Kakashi-sensei. Toh gajinya lumayan kan? ^^

Kaka : iya ya, Iru-koi. Kita bisa liburan berdua saja setelah ini.*hug+kiss*

Iru : *blush*

Neko+Akai : jiah… dia pacaran. *swt*

Sasu : (gue jd pengen nyium Naru jg deh) *ngiler*

Naru : ngomong2, knp chap terakhir ini apdetnya lama banget sih? Lbh dr sebulan lho.

Neko : eh? Itu krn Neko lg sibuk. Kuliahnya lg lumayan full nih. ^^;

Naru : tp tetep aja ada waktu luangnya kan?

Neko : dikiiiittt… XP

Akai : ah… bo'ong! Apanya yg dikit? Setiap senin & jumat kan dia libur. Bukannya buat fict malah main game poker. Apa2an tuh?

All : *melototin Neko*

Neko : *glek* (O.O;)

Sasu : ooohh… jd gitu kelakuan lo? Bukannya buat nih fict malah maen game, gitu? Ga bertanggung jawab bgt lo. *cold*

Neko : *sujud sampe tanah* MA-MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUU~~~ (ToT;)

All : GA ADA MAAF! *nimpukin pake tomat busuk*

Neko : huweeee… soalnya yg namanya buat fict itu kan feelingnya hrs pas. Kalo ga pas nanti malah jd jelek kan? T^T;

All : emang udah jelek. XP

Neko : *pundung* tp kan gue berusaha yg terbaik. Kok lo ga menghargai usaha gue sih?

Sasu : usaha apaan kalo selalu ditunda2 tp malah maen game poker. Ga pantes lo disebut author.

Neko : *ketiban samsak* hiks… soalnya gue kangen maen judi kayak di kampus gue yg dulu. T^T;

Naru : eh? Neko-Nee suka berjudi? Kan dosa…

Neko : bukan2. Dulu Neko cuma jd joki senior Neko aja. Dia yg pasang taruhannya, Neko yg nyusun kartunya dia. Kalo Neko colab sama senior itu, pasti menang byk. Sekali maen bisa dapet 20 ribu. Bayangin aja Neko bisa menang 5 x berturut2. Itung aja berapa tuh duit? Trus Neko dibayarin makan deh. Makanya Neko sering disebut dewi fortuna, atau dewi judi. Tangan Neko kan emas. Hohohoho…

Akai : emas? Yg ngambang di empang2 itu? *plak*

All : *swt*

Sasu : tetep aja dosa. Baru kali ini gue ngeliat ada org bego yg bangga sama kejelekan yg dimilikinya. Dulu waktu SMA lo disebut ratu bokep, sekarang pas kuliah lo disebut dewi judi? Dan sekarang lo jd icon Yuri di kampus lo gara2 sikap lo yg kelewat tomboy. Bsk jd waria aja lo sekalian.

Neko : aaaarrrhhhh… jgn ngingetin gue tentang yg itu, brengsek! Benci gue sama sebutan 'YuriIchi' yg dikasih sama si 'Yaoi' sialan itu! Dasar cowok fans Yuri gila! DX

All : *swt* apa bedanya sama dia yg cewek fujoshi Yaoi?

Kaka : yare2~ kepada seluruh pembaca utk memberikan waktu luangnya me-review fict gaje ini. Dlm bentuk apapun. Semua kritikan, saran, protes, hinaan, flame, dsb akan ditampung.

Naru : trus sequel dr pedo lg gmn?

Neko : utk sequel selanjutnya, akan berpindah jd rate M. Perjalanan cinta Sasu masih panjaaaaang~ *muter2* di sequel selanjutnya Sasu bakal lebih menderita lagi. Kukukuku… *ketawa a la Kururu dr Keroro Gunso*

Sasu : elo seneng banget sih nyiksa gue? Ada dendam apa lo sama gue?

Neko : awalnya gue siksa, tp ntarnya gue kasih yg enak2 kok… XP *kicked by Naru*

Sasu : *nyengir mesum*

Naru : *blush*

Neko : nah, sekali lagi Neko ucapkan terima kasih utk semua yg udah membaca, mereview, dan membeta fict ini. Selanjutnya Minna boleh baca fict terbaru Neko, "Nieranthas : Magic Pet". Selamat menikmati… ^^

Sasu : paling2 gaje lg. *dihajar*

Kiru : *nod*

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**


End file.
